All Things Hidden
by Tilayha.Inumiko
Summary: Three years he has been biding his time with out knowing what he was waiting for. He did not know her name, yet he let her near him. Not even her face was known to him...but he could not resist her. Not exactly the Lemon you all thought it would be, but better! Chapter 14 is now up for your viewing pleasure! Chapters 12-14 have not been checked by a beta so please be kind.
1. Restraint and Release

"Say it!" she demanded teasing him with the feathered end of her riding crop. "Say 'I am a filthy, disgusting demon!' or I will not be nice to you."

"I am," pant, "a filthy, disgusting demon!" he growled then gasped as she hit him with the other end of the crop.

"Good boy." she purred. "Now tell me how unworthy you are to lick the dirt from my feet." she hit him again.

"So unworthy." he croaked as she once again struck him with the crop.

"Do you like it when this human punishes you?" she cooed into his ear.

"Yes dominion, punish me, please!" he cried, as the beast within bucked against the restraints around his wrists and ankles.

"I told you to stay still!" she hisses then bit into his ear. "If you don't I will not allow your release......Sesshoumaru."

His eyes started to tinge with red," you will not deny me." The sound of his beasts' voice mingled with his.

She narrowed her eyes, wrapped his long silver braid around her hand and jerked his head back. "You pathetic mongrel, you dare tell dominion what she will and will not do!?"

Sesshoumaru let out an involuntary whimper but stilled his aching body. "That's better." she smiled wickedly.

Placing the riding crop between his legs she moved it back and forth slowly, the metal studs along the shaft of the crop against his sac and anus causing him to purr.

"Such shame you bring to yourself Demon Lord." she hissed as she pulled up on the crop, the studs biting into his tender flesh. "Why do you allow this human to degrade your person so?" again letting the studs bite into his skin.

"Do not wish to mate, do not wish to kill." he hissed as the studs bit deeper still. "Only you can quiet my beast when the blood-rage comes." he moaned.

Sesshoumaru felt her release his hair and remove the riding crop. He bucked again in protest of her absence, and then felt the searing pain of the crop across his back. His beast snarled at the painful pleasure.

"Be still!" she snarled, "Or you will not get the present I have for you."

She moved to the table that held all the wonderful torture toys he brings for her on occasions such as this. Placing the crop on the table she let her hand caress each item on the table until she found the one she wanted.

Picking up the cat-o-nine tails she giggled wickedly thinking of the irony of its name and the thought of who she was using it on. Walking back, she stood in front of him, his eyes seeing her but not seeing.

He was all the perfection his name claimed him to be. His pale skin flawless save the welts she had inflicted, the magenta stripes along his hips especially aroused her. The ripples of his taught muscles seemed to dance under his skin.

"Can you smell me Demon? Does your beast wish to fuck me?" she said with distain in her voice. The scent of her lust was pushing at his control.

"Yes, Dominion, only you does he hunger for." his voice strained with want.

Bringing her arm back she used all her strength whipping the nine straps of leather across his chest. She watched the skin break and bleed from the force of the blow. Sesshoumaru howled.

Smiling she hit him again a second and third time. The amber now gone from his eyes, letting her know full well that his beast was on the surface. Sesshoumaru thrashed trying to break free of his bonds.

"Again, please Dominion." his beast growled.

"No." she said dropping to her knees. She grabbed his erect manhood with her free hand causing the beast to buck and whimper.

In all honesty she loved the salty taste of his skin when he was like this. She squeezed his shaft roughly making Sesshoumarus' breath catch in his throat.

"Who is your master Sesshoumaru?" she asked nipping at the stripes on his hip.

He growled at her not wanting to answer. Her grip on his shaft tightened painfully and she nearly drew blood biting the sensitive flesh just above his hip.

"Answer me you worthless dog! Who is your master?" she now demanded.

Again he growled instead of saying the words. She smirked then licked the tip of his throbbing member.

"Do you not wish for completion?" she asked before sliding her mouth over the head of his cock. Sesshoumaru tried to thrust deeper into her warmth but was denied. Letting him go she stood and circled him, striking him on his legs, back and chest, the thin straps of leather leaving bloody welts where ever they hit his flesh. Sesshoumaru howled and snarled in a pain filled pleasure-rage but still would not answer.

"Submit Sesshoumaru. Get on your knees." Releasing a lever the chains holding his wrists slackened, at the same time she struck him behind his knees forcing him to the ground.

"Much better, this is the position you belong in." She hissed grabbing his braid once again this time forcing his head to the side exposing his throat to her.

"I like you this way." She said leaning her mostly naked body against his back. Her scent so close to him driving his beast mad with wanted but denied release.

"Is this how you demean your mates, make them submit, humiliate them to make you feel superior?" she growled slapping his chest lightly with the leather straps. "You are no better than the abusive human males who beat their women." She crouched behind him bringing her lips level to his exposed throat. "Tell me who your master is Sesshoumaru." then bit into his flesh where the mating mark should be, careful not to draw blood.

"You...you are....my.....master." his beast roared at the lightening heat that coursed through his body.

"Do you submit to me Sesshoumaru?" she purred into his ear.

"Kami yes." he moaned as she rubbed her breasts against his back.

"Good boy." she said standing again. His hair still wrapped around her hand. "Now taste the present your master has for you." Jerking his head she made him arch backwards. Bending one knee she rested her foot on his thigh to give him access to her wet mound.

She tasted like nothing he had ever known. This was the reason he returned to her every time he felt his heat cycle start, why he started making excuses of stress induced blood-rage to see her more. He didn't care that she was human. He knew why she was a virgin and it didn't bother him. He just wanted her to stay that way. She was intoxicating, his little secret. In some twisted way he thought of this human female as his. He drank from her with abandoned greed.

"Ohh, my wicked, shameful demon, give your master what she wants." she cried striking his chest again with the leather straps.

Sesshoumaru moaned then purred at the sting of the leather ripping his flesh. He plunged his tongue into her tight, hot cavern, his groin pulsing painfully as her walls clamped down around him.

"Mmmmm, such a good dog." she moaned as he moved his tongue in and out of her. With every thrust he made she would strike his chest causing the welts to bleed and his groin to burn. He knew if, at a moment like this, he were to break his bonds he would take her, human or not. His beast didn't care.

"Faster, you worthless animal," she panted "Make your master cum!"

His back was almost screaming in pain from the position he was in plus the added wait of her on his face, but he was lost in her. He worked his tongue faster; he could feel the cramping muscles of his jaw and ignored it. She was writhing on his face, hitting him repeatedly as her climax grew then overflowed.

She cried out her completion, letting him drink the nectar he had coaxed from her core. She could feel the vibrations of his purring adding to the electric pulses wracking her body. "Enough!" she said pulling away from his still lapping tongue.

He whimpered at the loss, his hard member aching with three days of denied release. With the weight of her off his face he collapsed onto his back, the chains holding his arms above him. So lost in the need for air he did not feel her move the chains to the anchors on the floor until she pulled them tight. He snarled at the pain it caused his arms and shoulders.

'Kami how I love seeing him like this." she thought as she looked at him spread eagle on the floor.

"Such a good pet you are Sesshoumaru." she purred. "It's a shame I can't release your bonds." She said standing over him.

She had put on a pair of gloves he had specially made for her. The finger tips had razor sharp claws sewn onto them and the palms were inlaid with quarter inch silver studs. Crouching over him she raked the claws of both gloves over his chest, leaving thin trails of blood.

His voice horse from use he gasped, his head rolling back causing him to arch up letting the tips of the claws dig deeper into his skin.

"Look at me Dog!" she commanded. Sesshoumaru opened his blood red eyes to do as she ordered. 'You will not cum until I tell you to you weak pathetic creature. Do you understand?" she said once again raking the claws down his chest.

"Yes dominion." he answered breathlessly.

She clamped one hand around his throbbing shaft the cold steel of the studs forcing him to gasp. She adjusted herself above his erection bending one knee to the floor. She rubbed the head of his member across her slick mound. Sesshoumaru bucked trying to enter her but she squeezed his shaft causing the studs to bite into his aching flesh.

"You think yourself worthy of such a privilege Demon filth?" she hissed. He howled his frustration, the coils in his groin tightening with pain. She rubbed his head again across her wetness laughing when he whimpered.

"The Great Demon Lord, reduced to this by a simple human virgin." she cooed venomously. Keeping her tight grip on his shaft she began to stroke him, slowly at first then a little faster as his moans became more urgent, all the while keeping the head just outside her opening.

"Not until I let you!" she reminded him, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

Ever so slowly she lowered to him, only allowing the head of his throbbing manhood to enter her. It took every remaining ounce of will power he had left not to cum at that moment.

She had never done that before. As slowly as she lowered herself onto him she lifted off again. Sesshoumaru roared at the pain the studs caused when he tried to lift up with her.

"What's the matter?" she asked digging the claws of her other hand into his stomach. "Do you really think you will get more than that inside me?" She lowered onto him again.

"Please Dominion," he panted".......please." he begged. His magenta stripes growing darker and jagged as he felt the last of his control leave him. Moving quickly she took him in her mouth. The spikes digging into the part she couldn't take.

"Cum for your master Sesshoumaru." she said pulling away from him just long enough to breathe out the words, and then he was back in her mouth. It only took a few moments of feeling her hot mouth around him, her tongue working circles up and down his shaft combined with the biting pain of the studded glove for him to find his release.

"Dominion!!!" he cried out as she milked him. Then his world went black with exhaustion.


	2. Reflection

_Reflection_

Since I didn't say it in chapter one.... I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the anime. Oh, but how I wish I did.

Chapter 2

"So peaceful." Kagome thought as she watched him sleep. Quietly she put away the various whips, prods and toys she had used on him the last three days. Entering a smaller cavern she bathed.

"You're falling for him." she thought as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair.

"How could I have let this happen? I almost gave him my virginity this time." she grumbled remembering how it felt to have him inside her. She groaned as her body reacted to the memory of the look of surprise on his face when she slid around the head of his member.

"It's just a good thing he doesn't know what I look like." she thought touching the mask she still wore. She wouldn't take it off until she was far enough away from the cave. It would just cause too much trouble for both of them if he knew who she really was.

***FLASH BACK***

It was her first year at Tokyo University that she had found Sesshoumaru in that cave. He was the one who had the chains special made so even his acidic poison wouldn't melt the shackles years before.

She had just finished her first semester finals and needed to unwind. She decided that a good long walk was in order.

Hiking soothed her mind she would wander for hours through the woods near the dorms not bothering with the mapped out trails. Others wanted to talk and make noise, where as she liked listening to the birds and watch the other small critters scurry around calling each other or looking for food.

She had been off trail for about two hours when she heard what sounded like an animal in pain. Cautiously she followed the sounds to the entrance of the cave.

"Funny," she thought "I've been by here countless times and have never noticed this place before."

Hearing the low growls then the clanking of metal she slowly entered the cave. Trying to stay in the shadows she quietly made her way towards the sounds.

"Why would someone chain an animal in here then leave it?" she wondered as the short passage began to open into a cavern. It was about eight feet in diameter with the ceiling about ten feet high. A single lantern was giving off a low amount of light so she could see the rooms' contents fairly well and what she saw caused her to freeze, a soft gasp escaping her.

Sesshoumaru had scented her before she entered the cave. The scent of her innocents causing him to growl and thrash against the chains he had bound himself with. When she came into view he could not see her face hidden by shadows and the brim of her TU baseball hat. He smelled the change in her scent go from caution, to concern then to awe.

"No fear!" his beast growled "This human shows no fear."

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Here in front of her was the most exotic creature she had ever seen. His eyes glowing red with blood-rage, the jagged magenta stripes on his perfectly toned, very large and completely naked body glistened in the lamp light. Sweat beading down his flawless pale skin, his silver hair unruly, strands sticking to him here and there, chains around his wrists and ankles not allowing him much movement. He was utter perfection.

She should be afraid, but wasn't, seeing him bound the way he was actually aroused her. Oh, she knew what he was, she did after all interact with demons at university and she worked with a few at the paper. Her boss was a half dog demon, the guy that did sports was a wolf demon and there were others as well.

None however were like this one.

When the sweetened scent of her arousal hit his nose, Sesshoumaru growled again then hissed, "Come any closer and I will kill you!" his voice vibrating into her very core.

Not moving she responded, "Who did this to you? Do you need help?"

"It is none of your business who put me here, as for helping, your virginity may sooth my beast. I might lower myself to fucking a human instead of killing one." he said wickedly, his voice mingled with his beasts.

"He's in heat!" The realization hit her before her fear could set in. "He's done this to himself so he doesn't hurt anyone."

A slow smile spread across Kagomes' face," You've done this to yourself, haven't you Demon? You have no mate."

"Ah, a human that can use her brain," he barked coldly, "too bad it does not work well enough to tell you to run away."

Ignoring the insult Kagome asked, "How long have you been here?" an unusually dark idea taking form in her mind.

Again Sesshoumaru could smell the strangely sweet scent of arousal permeating around her. "Long enough to think a human to be an adequate rutting partner." He snarled in disgust.

Feeling oddly bold she said, "Aawwhh, is the puppy in the last phase of his cycle? How long have you been doing this to yourself?" It was when she looked down that her arousal spiked again causing Sesshoumaru to thrash violently against his bonds.

"Leave before I get loose and do more than take your virginity little girl!" he snarled at her all the while his beast begging him to make her stay. It had been too long since it had last smelled a virgin so sweet and longer still one without fear in her.

"Why am I not afraid of him?" she wondered, "Could it be the chains?" Then without knowing why she whispered softly, "Close your eyes."

"What?!" he hissed.

"I am asking you to close your eyes." She intoned, trying to control her annoyance at his difficulty. "Something in my scent is pleasing to you. If you would be kind enough to close your eyes I will undress and come closer."

"Please master!" his beast whined, "Don't let her go away!!"

"How do you know I will not free myself and rut you?" he growled.

"It's the scent of my virginity that appeals to you, is it not? Leave it intact, and if you choose to allow me to return here during your next cycle it will please you again." her voice held conviction with these words.

"Yes master, I like that idea." his beast purred. Even through is blood-lust her logic intrigued him.

"Why must I close my eyes? Is your face not as appealing as your scent? For I can see this as the only logical reason for you to still be untouched." he goaded.

"No you insensitive flea bag, I was almost raped by my fathers boss when I was 13. I am in no hurry to have sex!! As for you closing your eyes, I do not wish for you to know what I look like." she hissed.

"If I wanted to find you all I would have to do is follow your scent little girl." his voice full of innuendo and lust vibrated her core into a frenzy of wetness.

"I am doubtful that our paths will cross in the real world, if you wish to waste your time trying to track me in such a matter please do so, but I warn you I will not acknowledge who you are and will have you arrested for harassment." she said trying to control her temper. "What am I doing?" she thought to herself. She hadn't told anyone outside her family about that. "I must truly be out of my mind."

"Very well then you may proceed." he said first narrowing his eyes then closing them.

Seeing his eyes close Kagome hesitantly began to undress. Sesshoumaru heard the zipper of her jacket, the rustling of her shirt then jeans falling to the floor of the cavern, then the sound of cotton being torn. Though he was curious he did not open his eyes.

Her scent much stronger now, unhindered by her garments was intoxicating. His beast paced the mental bars that held it at bay groaning and howling in frustrated pleasure.

Light footsteps told him she was nearing him. His breath caught at the feel of her cool naked flesh pressed against his hot, sweat soaked skin, the sudden contrast made him moan out loud. Her small hands snaked around his waist and up his chest, her forehead resting on his back between his shoulders. She stayed like that for a minute or so. When she went to move he growled a warning.

"Shhhh," She said softly coming around to face him. "You can open your eyes now." she said pressing herself against him again, the sensation of his erection against her stomach made her arousal rise again to his sensitive nose.

Sesshoumaru purred then opened his red stained eyes. "Clever girl." he thought looking down at her. She had ripped part of her t-shirt and made a mask from it covering her eyes (some how cutting slits large enough for her to see through) and nose, so all he could see were her full, pouting lips.

"So innocent." Was the first thing that came to his mind when he looked into the depths of her deep chocolate orbs.

"What can I do to help you?" she asked shifting so that his hard cock rubbed against her skin.

"Hnn..." the vibrations of this one sound sent shivers through her body and heat into her tightening core. "Give me pain." The lust filled need in his voice made her wet, so she gave him what he wanted......

****END FLASH BACK****

Well that's chapter 2. I hope this will help some understand why the Lord of All Things Ice would allow himself to be put in this type of situation.

Flames are welcome as long as you explain what you didn't like and suggestions on how to make it a better story!

Tilayha


	3. Work Woe's

Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru hated Mondays. They were the standing day every week for the board meeting he loathed, always the same bickering and arguing over spending, new accounts, where were they going to open a new office, and what talent to find and why.

Today was worse due to the fact he had just spent three glorious days with 'His Dominion'.

"Bring me something new." Sesshoumaru had read the note several times by now. Bringing it to his nose to breath in the fading scent he smiled.

"She has changed so much." he inwardly smiled. "So much bolder." he mused as the board members continued to drone about the up coming showcase his company was hosting this weekend.

Three up and coming artists were to debut their work at the Taishou Towers. Surprisingly all three were human, one a painter, the second a sculptor and the third a photographer. Sesshoumaru had viewed them himself and they were all VERY talented. To say the board members were stunned that he would want to show not one but three humans work would be an understatement.

Before he met her he almost exclusively showcased demon work, sometimes a hanyou would catch his eye but rarely a human.

Mind you he didn't detest humans the way he used to. The changes over the centuries had made him realize that humans had their uses, but he had tried not to socialize with them unless he had to.

When Sesshoumaru came across these three he couldn't help but think 'His Dominion' would love their work. The painter did dark, nightmarish scenes of humans and demons, the sculptor used marble, clay and sometimes metals to do exotic statues in twisted positions, the photographer captured pain and turmoil; addiction and loss that escaped the naked eye. Showcasing them together would compliment and accentuate the individual talent that each artist has very well.

"Mr. Taishou? Um,...Sir?" Sesshoumaru was shaken from his thoughts.

"What?" he said, inwardly chastising himself for letting his mind stray in the company of his board-members.

"Have the artists decided on a final layout for the displays?" an older chameleon demon named Menkotsui asked.

"More or less, there will most likely be some adjustments made once all the pieces are brought in." Sesshoumaru said sounding rather bored.

"Well then I believe we can adjourn the meeting for today." Menkotsui said standing up.

Sesshoumaru nodded and the rest of the board members stood and followed Menkotsui out the door.

"But Inuyasha, why me, I'm just an intern. Don't you think Kanna or Yura would be better suited to cover the art show?" Kagome whined. "Besides I don't know anything about art. How am I supposed to do a story on something I know nothing about??"

"You not knowing about art is why I want you there you baka. Yura is in New Zealand doing an expose on the rituals and music of the Maori.

Kanna is in Italy covering the Cultural Festival there. You're doing it and that's final!" Inuyasha said. "Now get out, I have work to do."

"Ya know sometimes I wish I could say some magikal word and you'd fall flat on your face!" she grumbled as she stalked out of his office.

"Pah, what ever!" Inuyasha shot back.

Kagome sank into her chair. She couldn't tell Inuyasha the real reason she didn't want to go to the opening. Up until now she had been successful in avoiding any function that she knew Sesshoumaru would be at. She was so afraid that he would recognize her scent then things really would get complicated.

So caught up in her anguish Kagome jumped when her non-work phone buzzed. Sesshoumaru had given her this one after about six months of their 'encounters'. It was set up for sending and receiving text messages only so that if his heat came early or an employee made him lose his very well known temper he could contact her.

Pushing the button to read the message she nearly dropped the phone. To make sure she read it correctly she reread it slowly about ten more times.

"I have found a way to show you my appreciation for what you do for me. I hope you will trust me enough to be willing to let a very talented female to do a private photo session. I can promise you your identity and physical being will be kept safe. Think about it Dominion. What is done with the pictures will be up to you, though I would love for the world to know the reason I have not attempted to kill anyone in the last three years."

Willingly yours.

Flabbergasted Kagome just stared at the little screen. "Was he serious?" she thought franticly. Then it dawned on her, "With someone else there she could still torture him, but in a different way. Yes I like this idea." she thought wickedly. "Of course I won't answer right away. I'll make him wait and suffer in silence, hee, hee."

"Mr. Taishou?" His secretary's voice on the intercom snapped Sesshoumaru out of his daydreaming of seeing 'His Dominion' posing for Sango in some exotic outfit, holding any number of the toys he had bought for her over the years.

"Damn," he muttered before answering her. "Yes Nina?" he grumbled.

"Sango, the photographer from the expo is here." Nina informed him.

"Send her in, and unless the world is ending no one is to disturb us." He said in his trademark emotionless tone.

"Yes sir."

Sesshoumaru heard the door open then close.

"Lock it" he said not looking up from his computer.

"Yes sir. You wanted to see me Mr. Taishou?" Sango asked.

"Yes Sango," he replied finally looking up to see her. "Sit."

"I believe the show this weekend is going to make us all a great deal of money. That being said I want to be the first to ask you to do a private shoot. I already have a subject in mind. I am just waiting to find out when we can put the date on paper.' he told her.

"You honour me Mr. Taishou, but why me? Surely there are better photographers that your could choose from." Sango said meekly.

"I assure you, I have my reasons." Sesshoumaru stated flatly. "There are however conditions. This WILL stay between you, the subject and me; the identity of the subject must be protected at all costs; you will surrender all photos and negatives to me. I will have a studio set up in my guest house for you to ensure no one can gain access while you work. Of course, you will be paid very well for your time and effort on this project. There will be no written contract on this, we will both have to go out on a limb and trust each other. Can you agree to this?" he asked emotionlessly.

"Yes sir, I am at your disposal. You have been gracious enough to give me the chance to be noticed. As for payment, I would be most willing to do this for no charge as a thank you for everything you have done." Sango said hardly able to control her excitement.

"Hnn....we will see. Get me a list of equipment you will need. I will be in touch when I have confirmation of a date and time. You may go." He said looking once more back to his computer.

Sango stood and bowed to Sesshoumaru before she left the office.

"Nina, set up appointments with Miroku and Hojo for tomorrow: One for early morning, the other for after lunch." Sesshoumaru said into his intercom.

"Yes sir." Came Nina's always chipper voice.

Nine am Tuesday morning found Miroku sitting in Sesshoumarus' office.

"Miroku, can you do portraits from pictures or do you have to have the subject present?" Sesshoumaru asked as he read over some paper work.

"I have done work from photographs but, I find having the subject there to be better for the more detailed finishing work." Miroku answered.

"How do you feel about working on a joint subject with Sango and Hojo?" Sesshoumaru asked as he set the paper work to the side to look directly at Miroku.

Miroku visibly blushed at the mention of Sango's' name.

"I would do just about anything to spend more time with the beautiful Sango to tell you the truth." He said shyly smiling, the blush on his face turning crimson.

Raising an eyebrow Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku through narrowed eyes.

"This will be strictly business hentai. I will not tolerate any foolishness on this project." He said coolly.

"N...No of course not. I ...I only meant...ah....I'm sorry Mr. Taishou, it's just....well I do like her but, I would never try anything while working." Miroku stammered.

"I am working on procuring the subject as we speak. I will tell you what I told Ms. Ito." The seriousness of Sesshoumarus' tone did not go unnoticed. "There will be no negotiations on this Miroku."

Twenty minutes later Sesshoumaru and Miroku stood and shook hands over his desk.

"I will be in touch when I have the details." Sesshoumaru said with a nod.

'Yes sir." Miroku said with a smile then left the office thinking of how wonderful it was going to be to work with his beautiful Sango.

"Mr. Taishou, Tanuki Hoshi from London is on line four for you." Nina said through the intercom.

Sighing heavily Sesshoumaru picked up the phone. "Hoshi this better be good!" he growled into the receiver.

"M...Mr. Taishou, sorry to bother you but, I thought it a top priority to tell you that your cousin Naraku has gotten himself into trouble again. The government didn't press charges but said they would if he ever showed up here again." The demon on the other end of the phone told him nervously.

"Where is he now?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"He is on a plane bound for Tokyo. He should be landing late this afternoon." he squeaked.

Hanging up on Hoshi Sesshoumaru bellowed through his office doors.

"Nina, get Renkotsu and his brothers to the airport. Tell them to wait for the London flight to land then bring my baka cousin to me any way necessary!!"

"NO! NO! NO! Not again!!" Kagome cried slamming her fists against the top of her computer. "Stupid computer! Stupid Inuyasha for not getting better equipment!"

Stalking away from her desk she went in search of the one demon she knew could help her.

"OOOOh Shippou?" Kagome sang in her most innocent voice walking into the kitsunes office. What she saw made her laugh.

Shippou was standing in front of five rather large flat screen monitors. With his head set on he was unaware that he was being observed going from key board to key board making sound effects that would make any eight year old boy proud.

"Shippou, what are you doing?" Kagome asked between fits of laughter.

"Oh, hi Kagome." Shippou grinned, his face blushing a dark rose for being caught playing his computer game. "Um, just fooling around with the new Ever Quest expansion (do not own but do play on occasion).

"Must be nice to be able to play games on the job when I can't get my computer to work properly for more than a few days." Kagome pouted with mock anger.

"Sure is...aawwww man! The stupid named just wiped my party!!" Shippou whined looking back to the monitors. "Well come on, my guys will respawn in my guild hall while I'm helping you."

"There you are sister." A thin boy said to Sango as she bubble wrapped the last framed picture to go on display at the showcase.

"Hi Kohaku." she said looking at her brother from her sitting position.

"Were you able to get the hanyou of our tail?" he asked with seriousness beyond his appearance.

"For now, yes. She could have been the one. That abomination tainted her. Her soul is hollow and her heart full of greed and contempt." Sango answered with a tired sadness.

"Don't worry, there is still one more right?" Kohaku said with a small smile.

"Yes she is the last of her generation. I hope the Kamis' are kind to me this time. I am truly ready for a normal life." She said placing the parcel into the crate to be shipped to the Taishou Towers.

"When will you test her?" he asked.

"Hopefully this weekend. She is covering the showcase for her news paper." Sango said standing to face her brother.

"Don't worry sis, when she is ready to be found, weather it be this girl or in the next generation, the Shikon-no-Miko will appear." He said with centuries old conviction.

"Hey Kagome?" Shippou asked nervously.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Um, did you backup everything on your computer?" he asked with a sigh of defeat.

"Of course I did. How often have you told me to? I had nightmares of you chasing me with an external hard drive for a week the last time this happened and I didn't do the backups." Kagome shivered at the memory.

"Good cuz this thing is toast." Shippou said hitting the top of the monitor. "I'll be right back." He said over his shoulder heading for Inuyasha's' office.

After a minute or two raised voices could be heard throughout the floor.

"Yasha it can't be fixed! It's dead, fried and gone." Shippou's' voice becoming more high pitched as he ranted.

"Pah! You're just not trying hard enough. We don't have the money to get a new computer." Inuyasha snorted.

"Well maybe if you stopped using company money to buy Kikyou all that stuff we would! She's gonna run this place into the ground Inuyasha and you're too blinded by what Kikyou is putting out to see it!!!" Shippou growled.

"Watch your mouth fox or I'll have your job! No one talks about Kikyou that way." Inuyasha yelled.

"You can't fire me. My contract is with Sesshoumaru. I could always just tell him about the substandard treatment you dish out around here. Then you can really kiss this place goodbye. Do you really want him to have his accountants go through your books?" Shippou threatened.

"Kagome better have a NEW computer by tomorrow afternoon or I will go to Sesshoumaru." Shippou said matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha's' face turned a sickly green at the mention of his pain in the ass brother.

"Ya know you're a real asshole Shippou." Was all he could come back with. "Fine tomorrow afternoon Kagome will have a new computer." Inuyasha said in defeat.

"Mr. Taishou, Hojo is here."

"Send him in and bring me some tea. If Hojo wants anything get it for him as well." Sesshoumaru said still trying to control the temper in his voice.

"Hojo, I hope things are on schedule for the show case." He said as Hojo walked through the office doors and bowed.

"Yes sir, I am putting the finishing touches on my last two pieces. They should be ready by Thursday." Hojo replied sitting opposite Sesshoumaru.

"Good now the reason I have called you here is simple......"

Once again Sesshoumaru went over with Hojo what he had said with Sango and Miroku.

A little while later Hojo had agreed to the terms of the deal.

"Now tell me where does your inspiration come from?" Sesshoumaru's monotone voice betraying nothing of his emotions

.

"Stage theatrics at the concerts I go to." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Most of the bands that I see are heavy into visual effect like, contortionists and costumes. I also can get ideas from my dreams. I've kept a journal of my more bizarre and morbid ones since I was twelve." Hojo said sipping his tea.

"Can you work from pictures?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at his watch.

"Sure." Hojo smiled running a hand through his shoulder length light brown hair.

"Well then I will be in contact with the subject within the next few days. I will have more information for you by the weekend. You may go." He said looking at his watch again.

Hojo stood and bowed again then exited the office just as eight men entered the waiting area that held Nina's desk.

"NARAKU GET IN HERE NOW!!!" Sesshoumaru growled, "Nina see to the others and hold all calls."

"You worthless moron!" Sesshoumaru seethed as Naraku entered the room. "What were you thinking?? I should kill you myself you fucking baka!!" Sesshoumaru was slowly losing the battle with his temper.

"It wasn't my fault." Naraku whined. "They rigged the game thinking I wouldn't be able to tell. When I called them on it they jumped me. It was self defence, I didn't mean to kill them." The fear was obvious in Naraku's voice and aura as he began to cower against the door.

"You are a pitiful disgrace to my blood line hanyou. Do not think that same blood will continue to protect you from my wrath." Sesshoumaru said venomously standing behind his desk. "If you continue to blacken my reputation I WILL kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru." Naraku said trembling.

"Now get out of my sight!" Sesshoumaru hissed.

Scrambling to open the door Naraku didn't have time to duck as Sesshoumaru used his superior speed to cross the room and slam him against the hard wood of the door.

"And Naraku, stay away from the opium dens and other seedy places. This is your last warning." He whispered savagely into the hanyou's ear then let him go.

***END CHAPTER***

Enjoy and know that a lime scene will be coming with the next chapter. I promise.

Review please, please, please!!!!!!!!


	4. New Descoveries and Stress Relief

Chapter 4

Annoyance, utter distained annoyance. That is what kept Sesshoumaru up all night. Now sitting in his office he continued to smoulder then chastise himself.

"It isn't like her to make me wait this long." He seethed to himself. "No one makes me wait like this. Not my employees, not the board members, hell not even the governor makes me wait."

In that was his problem, she was none of these. She was the only being that had any kind of control over him and it was his own fault. He allowed it to happen and now she seemed to have gained control over his emotional restraint. He growled then winced as the vibration through his head caused the stress induced migraine to stab hot pokers across the back of his eyes.

"To top it off that wretched hanyou was back in Tokyo." He sighed as if the weight of the world sat firmly between his shoulder blades. "Now I have to have him watched. That abomination has caused nothing but grief since we were pups. The illegal fights, the gambling, the assault charges, prostitution rings, drugs and Kami only knows what else." Sesshoumaru grumbled inwardly as he rubbed his temples.

"The hanyou I can kill if he continues to disobey me, but the girl, she is immune to my wrath. She knows I would never cause her pain from anger." With more self loathing than he had ever felt Sesshoumaru exited his office.

"I will be in the dojo." He barked at Nina as he sauntered down the hall. "Hold my calls."

"Hmm, I wonder what's got him so worked up." Nina thought as the normally unfeeling Popsicle walked out of view.

"Touron! Let's go, we're already ten minutes late!" A female voice said from around the corner.

"Why? What's Totosai gonna do, fire us?" A second higher pitched female voice answered laughing.

"It's not funny! You're always making us late!" The first voice spoke again. "Tell her Kouron."

"Hey, don't get me in on this. This is between you two." A male voice said.

Sesshoumaru stopped just before the bend in the hallway, waiting to put faces to the voices. As the three panther demons rounded the corner the colour drained from their faces.

"If you three ungrateful mongrels are finished, you will be in the dojo in less than ten minutes. If you are late clear out your desks and go home." Sesshoumaru growled venomously then continued to the dojo.

The dojo was huge. It took up one third of the twenty fifth floor. Three of the walls held family tapestries, ancient martial rules, portraits of the Taishou lineage and trophies won at tournaments that the company held throughout the year.

The fourth wall gave access to the locker rooms and held weapon racks. Everything from shurikens to bows and arrows, halberds to chain swords could be found on them. The floors were covered in pristine white mats, marred only by the black outlines of the multiple fighting rings.

Sesshoumaru stepped onto the small tiled area at the entrance, removed his shoes then faced the center wall of tapestries to bow in reverence to his ancestors.

Once the proper prayer was said he turned to the locker room to change into his training gi.

"You have three minutes to dress and be back on the mats." He said in a glacial tone as he heard the locker room door open.

"Y...yes sir." Kouron said his voice betraying the fear and anxiety his aura was leaking out.

Stepping back into the dojo he walked to the rack that held the katanas and chose one.

"It is not Tokijin, but it will do for this lesson." he thought smugly as he heard the familiar swish of the doors letting him know his three 'students' had entered the dojo.

Not looking at them he said in a low warning tone,

"Choose one and choose well, I do not plan on taking it easy on any of you." he then walked to the center ring to wait for them.

Answering his phone on the fifth or sixth ring Miroku was elated to hear Sango's voice on the other end, "Miroku?"

"Ah, my dearest Sango, what a glorious day it is when an angel calls Me." he crooned.

"Shut up before I come through this phone and nock you silly." Sango grumbled trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

"One should not be punished when he speaks the truth." Miroku stated with mock indignation.

"How long have you been working on that one and do the girls actually fall for it?" Sango asked rolling her eyes, but smiling.

"I assure you no other woman has heard those words Sango. Now what can I, as your humble servant, do...ah...for you?" Miroku had to catch himself before he said 'to you' instead of 'for you'.

"I understand you spoke with Mr. Taishou yesterday." her tone all business but her face held a light blush from his words of endearment.

"Yes I did, and I am looking forward to working on this project with you. It will be most interesting to see how the three of us interpret the same subject." he answered wistfully.

"For once I agree with you, and the world hasn't come to an end." Sango joked.

"Well what would you say to tempting fate again and meet me for a late lunch? We could discuss techniques and the like so that it would be easier for me to do justice to your photos with my paints." Miroku said trying to sound as innocent as possible while thinking about what he really wanted to do with his paints.

"Hentai!" Sango chastised him as if she could read his mind. "I can't, I have to go to the Towers to drop off a list of supplies I will need for the project."

"That's perfect! I was going to drop off the last of my paintings later but I could meet you there. I know of a wonderful place just down the street from the Towers that we can go to." Miroku said in triumph.

"Alright, but if you don't keep your hands to yourself you'll be using your toes to paint from now on." Sango warned giving in.

Kagome woke to a loud crash and male voices. Bolting upright she looked around bewildered. More clanking and raised voices were coming from outside her door.

Grabbing her robe she stalked to it and wrenched it open to yell at who ever it was that woke her.

"DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANY RESPECT!!?" She spat out before the door was all the way open.

Four sets of eyes turned to her in silence, guilt on their faces.

"Sorry Kagome." All four said in unison.

"Hey, shouldn't you be at work?" A tall blonde haired guy said.

"Don't have to be there 'til 2pm." she said finally looking around. Seeing the puddles of water and what used to be a wooden chair she raised an eyebrow.

"What are you guys doing out here?" she asked looking unimpressed and disapprovingly at the four guys trying to hide the super soakers behind their backs.

"Lee started it!!" The smallest of them said pointing at a heavy set guy with black hair.

"Only because Dean put ice cubes in my shorts." The one called Lee shot back.

"Look I really don't care who started it, just clean it up and take it outside or I'll make sure you're cleaning the bathrooms with your toothbrushes for the rest of the summer." Kagome growled in warning. "And whoever broke the chair better replace it. That doesn't mean steal one from another floor either!"

"Yes Kagome." They all said once again looking guilty.

Huffing Kagome shut her door. "There's no way I can get back to sleep now. Jerks!" she grumbled pulling out cloths to take a shower.

By the time she had showered and changed cloths the mess in the hall had been cleaned. Kagome smiled, she may not be the resident in charge of this floor but the rest of the students feared her anger more than his.

Not one for machines and weights to keep in shape Kagome forced herself to ride her bike to work a few times a week. Today was one of those days.

The paper was about three miles from campus so on a summer morning like this it didn't bother her. Still too early for the July heat to be oppressive, big puffy white clouds dotted the pale blue sky. She loved clouds like these. She would often lie on her back and find the shapes that would form rabbits, dragons, faces ect....

Ironically it was one such cloud eerily resembling a big, white fluffy dog that caused her not to see a woman with a strange trinket cart step in her path before it was too late.

********CRASH*******

"Oh, my goodness!! Are you alright dear?" The old woman asked as she helped Kagome up from the side wall.

"Yeah, I think so. I am so sorry. I should have been paying attention." Kagome stammered trying to help the woman pick up the things that fell from the cart.

"Nonsense my child, it was my fault. I wasn't being careful to watch for passers by. Come let me clean that scrape on your knee and bandage it." The old woman said softly chuckling.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to be more of a bother that I have already been." Kagome said with an apologetic smile.

"It will be no bother child, come it isn't that far." With that the old woman began to push her cart into the ally way, Kagome following behind her bike in tow.

Kagome now had the chance to look at the woman. Though old her hair was still pail auburn and she let it swing freely to her knees, tall but her years had pulled her shoulders into a slouch, stout but not overly large, the wrinkles on her hands and face gave her a look of wisdom beyond time, but it was her eyes that mystified Kagome. They were as green as emeralds and twinkled with a friendly mischief.

"You're not from here are you?" Kagome asked as they entered the woman's small residence.

"No dear I am not." The woman said with a small smile. "I come from Norway; my name is Wunjo (joy, light; The Book of Runes) and you may not believe me but I have been waiting for you to run into my cart for a long time." she said with a knowing smile. "I have much to tell you Higurashi, Kagome."

"How do you know my name?" Kagome demanded.

"I have known your name and face since I was a child. The Goddess Idun sent me a vision of you and told me to journey to Japan so that I may tell you what I was born to tell you," As she spoke Wunjo pulled out an old tattered pouch that looked like a marble bag. "and these are going to be the tools I use to do so."

She spilled the contents of the bag onto the table. Small rectangular stones cascaded out with soft thuds. The stones looked like dominoes but the markings were like none Kagome had ever seen.

"What are these?" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"They are called Runes. My ancestors used them for divining purposes." Wunjo explained, as she put them back into the bag. "Now I will need you to pick out three sets of three stones for me child." she said holding the open bag to Kagome.

"Okay, here goes." Kagome said sliding her hand into the bag to pick out the first three.

"Perth (initiation), the powers of change have you in their sights child, but you will have to work for the gift they will bestow upon you."

"Odin (unknowable), you must be willing to let the useless die, your destiny is at hand. Do not fear death for it is not death of the physical that you must prepare for.

"Thurisaz (gateway), by releasing your past, your path will be made clear to you. Do not step through without looking within and out to first find your balance."

"These three stones represent the Stars which hold the mind of a being." Wunjo explained.

"Next the three stones from the Moon, the keeper of the soul and heart." The old woman again held the bag out for Kagome to choose.

"Jera (harvest), you have committed yourself to a long term endeavour and it has slowly turned to something else, something you are not yet ready to admit. Patience is good but treading lightly will do you no good when what you have planted has matured and is ready to be picked."

"Gebo (partnership), the hiding that you do serves you no purpose any longer. Your 'other' knows you, accepts you and may even love you. Do not hold back from him. He will be there to help you.

"Algiz(protection), although this one is usually meant for inner protection, I believe that due to the order and sign it has been put into it is safe for me to say that this is for protection of the person. Never fear harm to your person, your champion will never harm you; you just have to look beyond what he is."

"Lastly we have the stones of the sun which are for the body."

"Hagalz (disruption), the 'Great Awakener' rune always works in chaos. Find your resolve and you can see the calm that waits on the other side of the storm.

"Ehwaz (movement)[R], this one in reverse something or one will try to stall or dissuade you from your course, do not be fooled, act when the time is right not when you feel you have no choice.

"Nauthiz (constraint) [R], also in reverse, those that will seek to stop you will try to trick you, make you unfocused, make you doubt and loose your temper. Try to remember the light and calm that is within you. It will help you conquer your fears and misgivings of your destiny."

"What do you mean my destiny?" Kagome balked after Wunjo's words sunk in.

"This is all I am permitted to tell you child. The one that will bring your destiny is close, they will find you soon. Then everything will be clear and as it should be. But now I am afraid if you don't get going you'll be late for work." Wunjo said looking at the clock on her wall.

"Oh no!!" Kagome shrieked bolting upright so fast she knocked her chair over.

"I gotta go, thank you, uh I think." Then ran out the door to her bike and sped away from the old woman who stood in her door way smiling that knowing smile.

"Your movements are slow and sloppy." Sesshoumarus' words held sarcasm but his features remained as stone.

"Such undisciplined weaklings you are." He chastised the three panther demons as they tried to attack him, each one sent flying as they came within his reach.

"If you can not see your enemy then you lose." He hissed as he disappeared then immediately reappeared behind Touron the blade of his katana slicing into her back and out through her chest, dropping her into a bleeding, lifeless mass.

"YOU...you killed HER!!" Shoumon cried as she saw her sister fall.

"She was weak, had no honour or loyalty to those around her, she was useless therefore, she does not matter." Sesshoumaru stated without emotion.

"You Bastard!!!" Shoumon yelled as she charged at Sesshoumaru, her hands glowing white with her demon power.

Dagger like ice shards shot out of her palms. Sesshoumaru dodged them easily but did not see Shoumon change her direction when he moved and just barely ducked her claw attack.

"That's better, but you left yourself open." Sesshoumaru said bringing his katana down to strike at her back.

A quick flash of white light hid the slight widening of Sesshoumaru's eyes as his blade was blocked by what looked like a spear made out of ice.

Kouron took this opportunity to gather his energy and channel a bolt of electricity at Sesshoumarus' back.

Sensing the rise in Kouron's aura Sesshoumaru times his movement flawlessly. Just as the lightening bolt was to hit him he disappeared, letting it hit Shoumon in her lower back then reappeared facing Kouron.

"You must learn to hide your aura when trying to be stealthy." He growled bitterly as he caught Kouron's throat in his claws, crushing his wind pipe and spine with a flick of his wrist. Letting the limp form fall to the mat he turned to a half conscious Shoumon.

"You show leadership qualities yet lack the spine to put those skills to use. You are the leader of your pack and let them run all over you. Start acting like the bitch your position demands you to be or all of you will be out of jobs." The disgust in his voice berating and full of mockery.

Turning to the weapon wracks Sesshoumaru ran his hand over an empty space in the wall. After a moment the panel dissolved revealing two swords. Sesshoumaru chose one and unsheathed it as it pulsed with eagerness to be used.

"You wish to bring them back old friend?" Sesshoumaru whispered softly to the sword. It pulsed again as if answering him.

He walked first to Kouron, raised Tenseiga and slashed it through his body. Seconds later Koron coughed violently and began to breathe once again. Then he made the same motion over Touron bringing her back to the living world.

Replacing Tenseiga to its hiding place he looked menacingly at Shoumon.

"If you fail to control your pack from now on I will personally make sure no demon or human will hire you in the whole of Japan." He said down his nose, his eyes reflecting the revolting tone in his voice.

"Now get yourselves cleaned up and back to work. You will stay until all your work is done. Everything you have been putting off or just too lazy to do. I will be getting a report from your superior assessing your progress. Do not let this rare second chance go to waste." his eyes cold and narrowed, he walked to the locker room to change back into his suit. He had had enough of this place for today. He wanted the calm, quietness of his home.

Kagome had little time to contemplate Wunjo's' words as she swerved in and out of pedestrian traffic.

"How did three hours pass by so quickly?" She wondered as she skidded to a stop in front of the paper.

Walking her bike into the building she chained it to the metal rails of the stairs then pressed the button for her floor. By the time the doors dinged open Kagome had decided to do some research on the divination runes the old woman had used. Maybe even do a story on the likenesses and differences of the Viking gods and those of her ancestors.

"Hey, you gonna show me how to use that thing or what?" Kagome chirped at Shippou as she entered his office.

"Yeah sure, it's really easy." Shippou answered with a smile.

Twenty minutes later and six new passwords Kagome was left on her own to fiddle with her new toy.

Not having to worry about the art show until Saturday Kagome spent the remainder of the day sifting through web sites on Vikings, their gods and rune stones.

He had tried everything, everything to calm himself. "I am acting like a spoiled pup!" he muttered to himself.

"No master she is being unfair." His beast said trying to justify his annoyance.

"We are becoming too attached to that girl. This must stop." he snapped back.

"No! Our mate she is. Must have mate. That will make her know her place master." his beast pleaded.

"She is human. Do we really want a human as a mate? Am I willing to have hanyou offspring?" He thought slightly puzzled that he would even entertain the idea.

"She is special. Our special human. Different than the others. She smells sweet, like home. Want her as mate, no other!" his beast began to do its best imitation of a pout.

"You are not going to let me have a moments rest are you?" he said with a sigh.

"No. Not 'til you admit you have feelings for her just as I do. I would not feel this strongly if you didn't." Knowing he was winning his beast felt more confident.

"Fine, it is true. I feel something for her. I do not like being away from her, but remember we only know one side of her. It will take time to get her to trust us enough to not hide behind her mask." Sesshoumaru reminded his beast, his voice slightly agitated by the turn this conversation was taking.

"Call her. We will not feel better until we get to see her. You know it so do it. You don't want to kill anyone else at work do you?" his beast teased him.

Kagome had changed into her pj's and was getting ready to go to sleep when Dominions phone rang. "CAVE NOW!" Was all it said.

"Ohhhh....aaahhhhh why now!!" Groaning she got back out of bed. She showered quickly then dressed. Grabbing her keys, a flash light and her mask she headed out of the dorm and into the woods.

"This better be life or death!" she grumbled as she made her way down the hidden path to the cave. She paused a few hundred yards from the entrance and put on the mask.

Coming through the entrance she saw him sitting fully clothed between the poles that held him with lax chains.

"What do you want Dog? You're not in heat so why do you dare summon me here?" she demanded falling easily into character.

"Per our agreement, when I am in need of your services you are to meet me here little girl. It just so happens I am in need of your talents." Sesshoumaru answered smugly. "Or would you rather I kill an employee for angering me?"

"It depends, what did he do?" Kagome asked feigning boredom.

"He did nothing but be in the wrong place at the wrong time. My annoyance is with you little one." Sesshoumaru said raising an eyebrow.

"Watch your tongue demon or I will cut it out for not addressing me properly," Kagome hissed. "and what right do you have to be angry with me?" she continued innocently, though knowing full well what he meant.

"I want an answer from you. It has been two days. I do not like to be kept waiting." He growled.

"Have you forgotten your place pet? I have not decided yet. I want to know what you benefit from this." she said walking to the table that held the outfit he brought for her along with the suit cases of toys trying not to let him know she was still baffled as to why he would want this.

Scenting her confusion Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Sometimes my imagination is not enough. I do pleasure myself with thoughts of you when we are parted, but I find myself wanting more." He intoned as he let lust filled arrogance edge into his voice.

Kagome blushed under her mask, "He fantasizes about me?" she thought as flashes of Sesshoumaru in a bed pleasuring himself with thoughts of her.

"BINGO!" his beast said in his mind, her sudden arousal filling his nose making him purr.

"I will give you my answer when I make up my mind. But for now I believe I will punish you for not controlling that temper of yours." she smirked as she looked over the toys from the cases.

Sesshoumaru laughed, "How are you going to tighten my chains....little girl?"

"Simple," She said, "A trade, you tighten your chains like a good little pet and I will give you something you want." A mischievous smile spread across her face as she undressed and put on the short sheer kimono.

"You will let me see you?" he said with a little too much anticipation.

"You see me well enough Sesshoumaru." she growled in warning.

"Your face Dominion, I want to see your face." he said trying to sound pitiful.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at this. "No you don't you wretched beast! You want my virginal scent," she fumed picking up a whip with three strands, the little barbs as sharp as razors. "and, you want this!" She ran one of the barbs over the palm of her hand bringing blood to the surface.

Sesshoumaru was on his feet pulling on his restraints before he could think to control his beast. Kagome walked within inches of him and held her hand out so he could smell the strong metallic scent mixed with the sweetness of her innocents.

He struggled with his beast to regain his hold over it. No one, not demon or human could make him fight for dominance like this. The drug that she was had him feeling like an addict going through with drawls. The hardening member in his pants struggled to be free just as his limb did.

"Pitiful, pathetic!" she almost sang. "Control yourself Dog!" Then slapped him across his face with her bleeding hand.

Sesshoumaru snarled at the insult then snaked his tongue out to lick the blood from his cheek. She could feel herself getting wet as he did this.

"Tighten your chains and you can have more." she cooed promisingly and then struck him with the barbed whip ripping through his shirt and flesh.

"Don't make me leave Sesshoumaru." she said, her icy tone a very good imitation of him, then struck him with the whip again shredding more of his shirt and skin.

"NO, you will stay." he growled ardently.

"Then do as your master commands. You are wasting my time acting like a rabid animal." The distain in her voice matched the annoyance in her scent.

Sesshoumaru fought for control over his beast. "Can not help myself... Your scent is too strong, too intoxicating. My beast wants to come out and play." he whined backing away from her. "Forgive me."

He pulled the lever that would tighten the chains around his ankles then locked it into place. He then pulled the lever for his wrists, "You will have to lock it Dominion." He said as the chains brought his wrists above his head.

Kagome narrowed her eyes then frowned, "You move and I will leave you here to starve, do you understand mutt?"

"Yes Dominion." he said, his eyes on the ground so Kagome couldn't see the glimmer in them.

"What has gotten into you? You're acting like a pup going into heat for the first time." she mused closing the distance to lock the lever into place. She made the mistake of taking her eyes off him as she reached for the lock. Quicker than a heart beat Sesshoumaru had her in his arms, his lips crashing onto hers.

Kagome squealed against his mouth. So startled by his actions she dropped the whip. She tried to struggle against him, pushing and hitting his chest. "What is he doing?" She thought franticly trying to ignore the sparks of electricity pulsing through her. Finally her mouth betrayed her, opening to his insistent lips and tongue, her hands following her mutinous mouth to tangle in his hair.

A low growling purr vibrated straight into her core, causing her to shiver and her lust filled scent to spike, enticing Sesshoumaru to puller her even closer.

"Sweet Kami, she is like fresh rain in spring." he thought as his tongue explored the warm, wet cavern.

One hand still holding her head he used the other to pull the loose knot free of her kimono. Sliding his hand under the flimsy material he cupped his prize.

Kagome moaned at his touch, every nerve ending screaming in delighted pleasure. For almost three years she had fantasized about how it would feel to have him touch and kiss her. She could feel his throbbing manhood through his pants, it was like it to was struggling to be free of its bindings.

Pulling away from his greedy mouth to breathe she hissed wantonly as she felt the tips of his claws lightly bite into her the soft flesh of her breast.

So long she had haunted his dreams. Coming close but never letting him touch her. Even in wakeful fantasies she denied him the caress of her lips on his. When it was he began to desire more of her than their interludes in the cave granted him, he no longer cared to remember.

"I want you Dominion." he panted when she pulled away to breathe. "Let me have you." It was almost a whisper.

So busy was he licking and kissing her throat he didn't realize she had untangled one of her hands from his hair until he felt his hands being pulled forcefully away from her, then hearing the familiar click of the lever being locked into place.

Sesshoumaru howled as she backed away from him.

"You pompous, arrogant, filthy creature!!" she bellowed over his howls, lust still lingering in her eyes but anger strong and clear poured from her body. In a single swift motion she bent down, picked up the three stranded whip and sliced his chest with it.

"You think because I allowed you to kiss me you will get more?" She hit him again drawing a grunted hiss from him. "You will have to do much more than beg for your release tonight mongrel." She said with such intense sincerity that Sesshoumaru shivered.

Walking back to the cases on the table she rummaged through it until she found a small jewel encrusted dagger.

He could still smell the lust and anger pulsating from her. It teased his nose, boiled his blood and had his beast thrashing in its cage.

"More! Want more!" it bellowed.

"So do I, but this is her game not ours." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Beneath us, this game is. Take mate." it snarled.

"Yes and I would love nothing more than to have her beneath us as well. We will have her. Let her have her fun." Sesshoumaru promised.

"I do hope you brought a change of clothing puppy." Kagome smiled wickedly holding the dagger up for him to see. "It seems I was too lenient with you last time, so many of my rules have been broken tonight." she said walking back to him.

Even though she had ripped his shirt with the whip some of the buttons were still intact. Taking the sharp little blade she began to cut them away, purposefully nicking his skin with the tip.

"First, you remained dressed," pop "Second, you assault me with your hands and mouth," pop "Third, you presume that I would allow you to seduce me into giving you my virginity," pop "and last but most important," pop "you didn't bring me something new!"

Circling behind him she used the blade to cut the back of his shirt open, drawing a thin line of blood as she did so. Sesshoumaru hissed then moaned, bucking forward as his member painfully pressed against the confines of his pants.

"Aaawww, does someone want to come out and play my pet?" she cooed sarcastically as she lightly scraping the tip of the dagger across his shoulders leaving another thin line of blood in its wake. "Does it hurt?" she whispered maliciously sliding her free hand around his waist to stroke him through his pants. Sesshoumaru groaned.

"Yes Dominion." he grunted as he felt the tip of the dagger cut into his back again.

"Then I will ease your pain." she purred wickedly.

Bringing the dagger to one hip she made a small upwards incision into the waistband of his pants, biting the blade into his flesh as she cut.

Sesshoumaru growled a futile warning.

"Shut up you spineless beast!" she growled back slicing along the outer thigh of his pants, digging the tip a little deeper than she had on his back. The thick molasses scent of his blood reached her nose as Sesshoumaru howled at the pain.

"I wonder pet, what your blood tastes like." Kagome said as she watched the pant leg separate to show the wound she inflicted.

Sesshoumaru stiffened. "Did I hear her right? She wants to taste my blood?" he thought in bewilderment.

Moving to the other side Kagome repeated her previous actions, drawing a thick line of blood down his leg. Pulling away the now destroyed pants she stood and looked at him.

The gashes on his chest had already started to heal over; the marks on his back had stopped bleeding.

Grabbing his braid she jerked his head back, "You know pet, I think more pain isn't good enough. I think you will suffer differently tonight."

Letting him go she again walked to the cases on the table, this time dumping all the contents out at once. It took her a few moments to find what she was looking for.

She picked up a rectangular shaped box, "Look at me you weak excuse of a dog demon!" she whispered venomously. The deviousness in her eyes caught him off guard and he shivered in anticipation. Kneeling in front of him she took his shaft in her hands. Sesshoumaru purred at the sensation tightening in his groin. But when she didn't start stroking him he looked down.

"Wha...what are you doing?" he stammered, as he watched her pull some strange apparatus out of the box and fit it over his manhood.

It had a cord extending from the tip to a small remote. He didn't think he was going to like this.

"Quiet!" Kagome scolded clicking the button on the controller to the lowest setting.

Sesshoumaru's breath caught in his chest at the new, exotic pain burning in his core.

"Ohhh, Dominion, what wonderful punishment has that twisted mind of yours come up with?" he roughly panted.

"A just and torturous one pet." she cooed sweetly. Still kneeling she removed the sheer kimono letting it pool around her. Sliding the box to the bench that was always present she glanced sideways at him then turned her back to him. Slowly she crawled to the bench exposing herself to him as an intended mate would do, dragging the cord with her.

Seeing her expose herself in this manor Sesshoumaru's beast once again thrashed against its mental cage. "Teasing wench!! Take, Take now!" it wailed.

Sesshoumaru could not help the saliva that pooled then dripped from his open mouth. His eyes tinged red with want and desire. His beast strained and pulled against his bonds, so frantic was its thrashing the metal cuffs bit into his wrists making them bleed.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the ruckus he was causing. Seeing his response to her position she wiggled her bottom at him then started laughing as he started his growling and thrashing anew.

"Aaww, Sesshoumaru am I the cause of this new tantrum?" she crooned rubbing a hand over her upturned butt. "Just wait pet, it gets better."

Leaning back against the bench she bent her knees and spread her legs exposing her hot, wet mound. "Is this what you want Dog boy?" she said in a mocking tone. Using two fingers she opened the folds hiding her little jewel. Using her other hand she raised the electrical current the sheath around his member had coursing through his body.

"Kami yes, Dominion." he all but whimpered as the knot in his groin got as painful as the current going through him.

"Look at me you filthy flea bag!" Kagome demanded hitting the button again and held it down until his eyes met hers. She pulled something from the same box that his came from, the darkness of her mischief playing on her smile. She held up her little toy so he could see it. It was a silver dildo about two fingers thick and six inches long.

"Just think you slobbering baka, if you hadn't broken the rules this could be you right now." she moaned as she rubbed it against her slick passage.

Sesshoumarus' senses were being bombarded, his beast on the verge of breaking free. The unhindered sweetness of Kagome's continually strengthening arousal, the image of her there with her legs open, playing with herself, the hot pain of the device around his cock, every time she pressed that button or turned up the voltage was all becoming too much.

"Dominion, please....please forgive me." he panted as he watched her slide the dildo deep inside her passage.

"Mmmm, sooo good." he heard her moan as she pulled it out then thrusted it back in. "Oh pet, do you see what you're missing?" she opened her lust glazed eyes to look at him. "What is your place Sesshoumaru?" her voice strained as she sped up her self menstruations.

He tried to respond but all that came out was a strangled howl.

Kagome raised the voltage again and pressed the button. "You're about to break another rule you brainless waste of flesh." she growled never missing a stroke with the dildo.

"At....at your feet....Dominion." he forced out as the building pressure inside him threatened to over flow.

"Oh puppy, I'm so close, can you smell it?" she purred breathlessly.

"Yes, Kami yesss Dominion." his whimpered response only heightening her building release.

"Who am I you maggot?" she demanded as she pressed the button to match her inward thrusts.

"My....my...goddess, my...master." his growled response mingled with his beast's voice.

"Good puppy....ooohhhh such a good pet." she cooed. "Say it again Sesshoumaru, say it and cum with me..." her voice choppy, still pressing the button as her juices started to leak from her cavern.

"My Goddess Dominion, yo...you are my...aaahhhhh master." Giving in he howled his release as she cried out her own. His body convulsed as his seed spilled to the ground. His knees buckled under him with the spent energy of his climax. His skin still prickly and numb from the toy she had put on him.

Calming herself Kagome slowly stood letting the controller fall to the floor. Walking to the panting demon she held the dildo under his nose. The scent of her sweet nectar on it had Sesshoumaru trying to lick it clean.

"Are you going to be a good pet from now on?" she asked.

"Yes Dominion." he whispered.

"Then you may taste it." She purred bringing the dildo close enough for his tongue to lick it.

"You've done well tonight demon. I think I will give you something else to taste." she said smiling sweetly.

She dropped the dildo to the ground only to pick up the discarded dagger. Putting the tip against the palm of her hand she cut into her own flesh for the second time that night, letting the blood run down her wrist.

"Here my pet." she cooed bringing her hand to his mouth. "Drink."

When her hand touched his lips he drank in her essence. He did not realize she unlocked the chains around his wrists until his hands were holding her wrist to his mouth.

"Make the bleeding stop and you may kiss me again Sesshoumaru." she murmured dropping the dagger again to touch his cheek.

He licked the wound dry and in moments the cut was closing. When her eyes locked onto his the red was gone. She linked her arms around his neck pulling his mouth to hers.


	5. Flowers and a Hanyou's Nose for a Story

Chapter 5

"This does not change the fact that I want more Dominion." Sesshoumaru said as he broke the kiss.

Kagome turned her face away from him, "No, Sesshoumaru, I don't want to ruin this. This is my magik place, unrestrained, wild and free." she sighed then continued, "If I gave you what you wanted the magik would be gone, I would be a normal human to you. No more mystery, my scent will change and you will no longer want me. You only want more because WE made a choice to do things this way."

"This place, this time is all I have to call my own. If you ever got bored or lost interest in me I would be lost an...and...heart broken." she almost whispered so he would not hear the tears choking her.

"Silly girl." he said nuzzling his nose into her hair. "I want to know you out side this place. You have changed me in ways no one would even dare to think of. Your influence had me sign those three human artists for the showcase this weekend. Thanks to you, I have more human employees and business partners. You a mere human girl has wiggled you way through even my emotional control. Never has a single being been able to anger, annoy, calm and sooth me like you do. Yes I can be impatient and quick tempered, but as of late it is only because you are not near me." To emphasize his words he squeezed her closer to him.

"My beast wants you as his mate Dominion. He has since that first night, it did not matter to him that you were human. He saw beyond this place, beyond what we are here. He sensed strength in you that I could not. You are more special to me than just your scent Dominion." he purred placing light kisses along the edge of her ear.

"Your mate?" she uttered in disbelief, pulling far enough away to look him in the face. "You don't know me Sesshoumaru, scent or not. Have you thought of the repercussions of your words? You, Taishou Sesshoumaru, the 'Great Dog Demon' choosing a mate from a species, in which you are known to strongly dislike? How would your board members and stockholders react to a human being your mate? I can't do that to you, I am already closer to you in the real world than you think." she said as she leaned back into him to rest her head on his chest.

"It does not matter, if you are not by my side then you are not close enough." he murmured lightly running his clawed fingers through her hair.

Kagome shivered, she was so tempted to let him claim her, wanted him to make her his but she forced herself to pull away from his embrace.

"Do not ask me for what I can not give you. I am afraid to take that step Sesshoumaru. Let me have time to soak in what you have said."

He frowned but nodded his reluctant concession as he watched her retrieve her clothing. Once dressed she unlocked his chains.

"No, don't touch me." she said firmly when he reached for her. "I just want to go home, I don't trust myself with you not in chains." she smiled weakly and shrugged her shoulders in apology.

Although he refrained from touching her, he could not hide the disappointment in his eyes, not from her.

"I will do as you ask, for now. Just know that my opinion of you does not change when I leave this cave. I will not relent in pursuing you as my mate. Once an Inu like me has found the one they want only death will stop them from claiming that being." he informed her with an air of confidence befitting only him.

Kagome nodded then headed back to the dorms. He watched her go, wanting so badly to follow her; even his beast was trying to demand he do so. Nevertheless, she managed to get her way with this to; she had found his extra change of cloths and taken them with her.

It started as a slight twitch at the corners of his mouth, slowly it spread into a smile then a full belly laugh exploded from him. Sesshoumaru shook his head and ruffled his hair.

"She continues to find a way to madden and baffle me at the same time. She will keep me on my toes for the rest of our lives once she is my mate." he thought as he picked up his phone to call Jaken.

"You didn't have to walk me to the door Miroku." Sango said as she fished her keys out of her purse.

"Despite popular opinion I am a gentleman dear Sango." he said placing a hand over his heart.

"You did stop grabbing my ass once I agreed to hold hands with you." Sango joked, making Miroku blush a deep burgundy.

"Well I guess this is good night." Sango said trying to look anywhere but at him.

"So it is. I hope we can do this again soon. I have enjoyed your company very much." Miroku said with sincerity.

"That would be nice." Sango agreed

Encouraged by her response Miroku leaned closer to Sango and kissed her cheek.

"Good night Sango." he whispered into her ear as his hand inched closer to her butt.

"Hentai, if you touch my ass I will make your world permanently night!" Sango grumbled playfully.

"Good night Miroku, see you Friday." Sango said as she slipped through his hand and into the house.

Miroku had a spring in his step and a goofy, far off look on his smiling face as he made his way back to his car.

"Where have you been sister?" Kohaku's voice sounded from the kitchen as Sango walked past it to her room.

"On a date with my painter friend Miroku." Sango answered with a sheepish grin.

"I take it every thing went well?" he asked rolling his eyes in mock disgust that only a brother could get away with.

"Yeah, yeah it did. I only had to slap him twice for grabbing my butt." she laughed lightly ruffling Kohaku's hair.

"NINA! I require flowers, get Luccios on the phone and patch it to me when you get through." Sesshoumaru said flatly entering the waiting area of his office.

"Flowers sir?" Nina chirped.

"Yes, flowers, now get them on the phone or have you forgotten how to dial the numbers." he snapped, choosing to ignore the confused look on her face.

"Y... yes sir, right away." she stammered reaching for the phone and roll-a-dex.

Before he could sit down his phone beeped letting him know that the florist was on the line.

"I require four arraignments of lilies to be sent to a very important person. I have already chosen what types, you will listen very carefully or I will have your job and head, is that understood?" Sesshoumaru said in his most dominant monotone manner.

"Yes Mr. Taishou." The voice on the other line squeaked nervously.

"I will need one to be of white Plantains, the second golden Stella de Oros, the third crimson Spiders, and the fourth sky blue Africans." he said checking off each type mentally.

"What is the card to say Mr. Taishou?" The voice on the other end cracked slightly.

"I will have one ready for the courier to pick up from here." Sesshoumaru stated flatly.

"And who are they to be delivered to?" The now discernibly male voice asked.

"Someone will be calling you back shortly with a delivery address, also you should be expecting a package that is to go with the flowers. If said package fails to make its intended destination your shop will be bulldozed by Monday." The warning in his voice was enough to make the florist gasp in fear.

Before the florist had a chance to respond Sesshoumaru was already dialing another number.

"Sesshoumaru! How nice to hear from you old friend." An older male voice said through his phone.

"Yes Velik, it has been too long. I require something from the family vault, and I need it by this afternoon." he said in a business like manner.

"Not a problem, what piece do you need and when will it be returned?" Velik asked curiously.

"My mothers' crescent necklace and it will not be returned to the vault." he answered keeping a tight leash on his voice. "I also require you to deliver it to Luccios Florist. They are expecting it." he said smiling at the image of 'His Dominion' opening the box containing the necklace.

"Might I ask who it's for?" Velik asked not trying to hide his amusement.

"You will know soon enough. The whole world will if I have my way about it, and you know I always get what I want." Sesshoumaru hung up before his friend could ask another question.

Kagome was making good progress sifting through the information on the Viking and Japanese pantheons. Shippou had refined her search engine to find text that shows the differences and likenesses of the two cultures.

Both were warrior based cultures. Both scarred by death, relentless war and domination by greedy lords. Though named differently both pantheons had a singular leader who reigned over the other gods.

Comparing the two she had found that just as 'Aizen' ruled over love in the Japanese mythos, so to did 'Balder' of the Vikings. Where 'Frigga' was the Viking mother goddess, 'Benten' would be her equivalent in Japan.

"Yes, this is going to do well as a thesis." she thought as she continued to piece together the two best representatives of each domain together.

"What'cha doin' beautiful?" A very unwelcome voice asked from behind her.

"What do you want Kouga?" she grumbled not hiding the annoyance in her voice for being bothered.

"To know when you're gonna open your eyes and see that we were made for each other." he answered in a sugary tone.

"KOUGA! I have had enough of this. I am seeing someone. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested?" Kagome growled in a raised tone, pushing him away from her so she could stand up.

Kouga sniffed the air around her, "You've been saying that since you started here, but you're still a virgin. If this guy does exist, why then, haven't any of us seen you with him and how come I can't smell him on you?" Kouga argued.

"My private life is none of your business Kouga, now lea......" Kagome stopped mid sentence as Dominions phone buzzed. "That's him now." she finished as she read the message.

Call Luccios Florist; give them the address where you will be this afternoon. I have a gift for you.

Kagome frowned then giggled. Working her fingers over the buttons quickly she texted back.

Stalker. How do I know it will not be you delivering it to me just to see me?

Kagome could just imagine the hair on the back of Sesshoumarus neck stand up at the playful insult.

Forgotten for the moment Kouga strained his head to try to read what she typed.

Feeling his breath on her neck Kagome pressed a button on her work phone.

"I'm busy. What do you want?" Inuyasha barked through the intercom.

"Kouga is keeping me from my research; can you do something about it?" Kagome asked sweetly, not bothering to look at the miffed wolf demon.

"Pah! Kouga I see you standing there, get away from Kagome's desk or I'll bump your sorry ass down to cover kids pee wee water polo!" Inuyasha growled.

"Stupid mutt." Kouga muttered not moving.

"What was that wolf?" Inuyasha challenged still growling.

"You heard me, Kagome is my future mate. I'll talk to her when ever I want to." Kouga retorted.

"I bet _Ayame _would have something to say about that." Inuyasha goaded.

Kouga visually paled then stalked off muttering obscenities.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said turning to smile apologetically at him through the large window in his office.

"No problem. Hey what are you working on anyway?" He asked, brushing off her apology.

"I found a topic for my thesis for school. I met a strange woman yesterday and she did some sort of divination reading with these small stone tiles. So I decided to do some research on them and, well it was interesting enough to me to try and use it for my thesis." she said cheerfully.

The phone in her hands buzzed again.

It is beneath me to stoop to such trickery.

Reading the words Kagome could picture Sesshoumaru standing as stiff and regale as a king surveying his subjects, his nose turned up in indignation. She couldn't help but laugh at the image.

Temper, temper dear pet. Careful, you are going to break one of the rules again, and so soon after your last punishment.

Inuyasha was about to turn away when he scented something strange emanate from Kagome.

"Is she getting excited?" he thought as he sniffed at her again. The sweet scent of her blossoming arousal had the same effect on him that it had on Sesshoumaru. Before he knew what he was doing, he bent over and buried his nose into her hair.

"Kami Kagome you smell good enough to eat!" he half growled, half purred as he nuzzled his nose through her hair to the nape of her neck.

"INUYASHA!! What are you doing?' she yelped trying to distance herself from him.

"You...your scent, it changed. I...I...Can't help it. I've never experienced anything like it. Sssoo, sweet. Kikyou has never smelled this way." Inuyasha stammered, trying to get his nose closer to her and shake off the effects at the same time.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome said side steeping his advance.

"Now I understand why Kouga acts like an ass around you. He can't help it. If your scent can do that to me then he'd be able to smell it even when it's hardly there." he said shaking off the effect as her scent changed back to normal.

"What got you so worked up anyway?" he asked trying not to blush.

"None of your business. It was personal." Kagome said averting her eyes.

"What ever, get back to work." he barked then stomped back to his office.

Sitting back down she looked at Dominions phone and remembered she had to call Luccios.

"Hi, I'm calling to give you a delivery address." she said when a pleasant female voice answered the phone.

"Yes, we have been waiting for you to call." The woman said.

Kagome gave the clerk the address to the paper.

"And the name?" The woman asked.

Kagome paused for a moment. "Trust him, you have to trust him." she thought to herself.

"Higurashi Kagome." She finally said knowing in her heart Sesshoumaru would not lie to her.

"Okay, thank you the delivery should be there within a few hours." The woman told her.

"Thank you." Kagome said then hung up the phone.

"This is not the agreed upon price Naraku!" A skinny, dirty looking man said as he counted the money Naraku handed him. "I go back short and the boss is gonna kill me."

"Tell your boss, if he has a problem with it to come see me, I will deal with him." Naraku hissed. "You can even tell him I beat you if you like."

Naraku shot two of his tentacles at the man sending him crashing against the brick wall, knocking him out cold as his body slid down the wall to mingle with the rest of the trash in the alley way.

Not bothering to look back Naraku left the alley in search of his next fix.

"He will not stop me. His new fascination with these humans will be his down fall." he thought to himself as he made his way along the familiar pathways to his destination.

It was dark and smoky when he entered the unassuming, run down building. Scanning the room, he looked over the girls. Some sat at tables playing mah-jong, some were dancing with their clients, still others sat on the over stuffed couches waiting for more men to come in.

"Mr. Naraku! Welcome." A sultry female voice said.

"Abi, did you get what I requested?" He asked as his eyes filled with excited malice.

"Yes, this way." Abi said as she turned back the way she had come.

He followed her through a corridor lined with rooms hidden by curtains, the various noises, grunts and obscenities, barely muffled by the curtains covering the doors from his ears as he passed.

Naraku paid them no mind as he walked by; his focus was on his destination.

"Do you know how difficult it was to get him here?" Abi griped as she led him down the stairs to the lower part of the building.

"That is why I allow you to keep 30% of the profits this place brings in." Naraku said with a side ways glance.

"Well after this one I think I deserve more. He put two of my guys in the hospital and managed to kill one of them trying to get away." Abi retorted crossing her arms before she opened the door they now stood in front of.

"Don't push me Abi." Naraku warned. "Now open the door."

Abi did as she was told though was not happy with the way Naraku brushed off her losses for him.

"You thought I forgot about you, didn't you boy?" Naraku hissed with a malicious grin.

"YOU! But how did you find us?" Kohaku's voice trembled.

"No matter, that's not important, what is important, is where the jewel is?" Naraku sneered as he lowered his face level with Kohaku's.

"I don't know, it's not mine to protect." Kohaku bit out as he struggled against the ropes binding him to the chair.

"Then where is your sister Kohaku?" Naraku demanded the red of his eyes sparking.

"She's a big girl, I'm not her keeper." Kohaku retorted.

"Do you wish me to kill her the same way I killed the rest of your wretched blood line? That would leave you all alone Kohaku. I really don't want to do that. I just want the jewel. Give it to me and I will not harm you or your sister." he said, false sincerity oozing from his words.

"Like I'm gonna believe that from a twisted hanyou like you." Kohaku said then spit in Naraku's face.

Naraku wiped his face then backhanded Kohaku, splitting his lip.

"The Shikon-no-Miko will be found Naraku. Once she is reunited with the jewel, it will be out of your reach. That is all that matters. Killing us will not stop the jewel from finding her." Kohaku's voice no longer held fear as he challenged Naraku.

"Worthless human! You should have been dead long ago, but NO, the power that should be mine is wasted on keeping you and your sister alive. I wonder how Sango would feel if she found your broken body in a box on her door step?" Naraku threatened as four tentacles sprouted from his back.

"Go ahead, kill me. Just know that my sister will not rest until she finds the Miko and you are dead." Kohaku said meeting Naraku's angry glare.

Two of Naraku's tentacles snaked around him and slowly started to bore into Kohaku's shoulders. Gritting his teeth Kohaku tried not to cry out in pain.

"Tell me what I want to know Kohaku and the pain will stop." Naraku told him.

"I don't know where she keeps it. She is the eldest, it's her responsibility." Kohaku forced out through the pain.

Naraku dug his tentacles in deeper. Kohaku gasped but still did not cry out.

"You lie! You know something boy. Tell me what you know." he hissed continuing to dig the tentacles into Kohaku's flesh.

"I know you're going to fail. An insignificant worm like you will never get a hold of the jewel." Kohaku said defiantly.

Naraku howled in rage releasing his miasma into Kohaku's body through his tentacles. This broke his resolve, he screamed in pain for the entire world to hear, but it fell on def ears. No one could hear him outside the room.

"I have decided not to kill you Kohaku. Your sister will be much more accommodating if I let you live." Naraku sneered.

"Sh...She will nev....never give it t...t...to you." Kohaku wheezed out through gasps of air before he passed out from the added pain of the miasma.

"See that he is fed and clean. The girls can play with him, he is much older than he looks. If they refuse to 'play' with him, tell them I will bring their families here and kill them while they watch. Just make sure he stays here." Naraku said handing Abi the package he had gotten from the gutter rat. "Let me know of any side effects. Musou said he had it reformulated. The girls are NOT to use this. It is for clients only. The addiction is rapid, they will come crawling back thinking it's the girls they need but it will really be the drug." Naraku said with duplicitous glee.

Kagome's work phone beeped. "Yeah Shippou?"

"Hey Kagome, are you...um...expecting a delivery?" Shippou asked sounding a little distracted.

"Yeah. Is it here?" she said trying not to sound excited.

"Okay, I'll send them over." he said with a chuckle.

A minute later, all eyes were on four curriers each bringing in a large arraignment of lilies. Kagome's eyes enlarged, her hands covering her mouth in surprise.

"You Kagome Higurashi?" The first currier asked.

Dumbfounded Kagome just nodded.

"Here you go." he said motioning with his head for the other to find a place to set down their vases.

"Hey! What's going on out here?" Came Inuyasha's irritated voice from behind her.

"Some one sent Kagome flowers." Shippou said poking his head out from behind the curriers.

"Who would want to send you THIS many flowers?" Inuyasha chided quirking a brow.

"None of your business." she said rolling her eyes.

"Sign here Ms. Higurashi and we can be out of your way." The currier said pulling her attention away from the bothersome hanyou.

"Oh, sure." she said taking the electronic signing board from him. As she handed it back to him, he held out a blue velvet jewellery box and an envelope.

"That should do it." The currier said with a bow and a smile. All four then turned and walked out the way they came.

Kagome opened the envelope and pulled out a simple piece of stationary. Reading the pristinely written words to herself, she could not help the emotions that washed over her.

You are the power behind my strength

You are the voice that brings me wisdom

You are the fuel that feeds my passion

You are the waves that surround me with tranquillity.

My dearest Heart,

Not since my mother have I spoke such words to a living being. I look at you and see, not a frail human, but my equal and complete opposite.

No more hiding, I do not wish for us to be a secret any longer. I want to spend the rest of my nights falling asleep with you in my arms. I want to wake up each morning to your smiling face.

Yours Completely,

Sesshoumaru

Kagome looked at each of the bouquets, snow-white plantain lilies, golden Stella de oro lilies, crimson spider lilies and sky blue African lilies. Their combined scent of sophistication and sensuality made her slightly dizzy. She then turned her attention to the jewellery box. Her hands shaking with excitement she lifted the lid and gasped aloud.

"It's beautiful!" her voice almost a whisper, never noticing the look of shock and disbelief on Inuyasha's face.

"Did I see that right? Was that Sesshoumarus name?" Inuyasha thought as Kagome set the note down on her desk to open the box.

What he saw in the box made him feel like he was in the 'Twilight Zone'. His brain working fast (even for him) he thought, "There's too many people around here for me to find out what the hell is going on and why the Ice Prince would be giving a human female his mothers precious necklace."

"Alright every one back to work. I'm not paying you to gawk at flowers!" Inuyasha growled making every one scamper back to their desks.

"Well, you're gonna need help getting these to your dorm. When you're done for the day let me know and we can use one of the vans." Inuyasha said to her tightly, a strange look glowing in his eyes.

A few hours later Kagome knocked on the doorframe of Inuyasha's office.

"I'm ready." she said brightly.

"Give me a minute, grab one of the vases and I'll meet you at van two." he said not looking at her.

Once they were on their way Inuyasha began drilling her with questions.

"So tell me why my brother would be sending you flowers, his mother's necklace and saying more or less that he loves you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Inuyasha." she said nervously, making it easy for even his hanyou nose to detect the lie.

"Don't lie to me, I saw his name on that letter and I've seen paintings of his mother with that very chain around her neck." he bit back at her. "How is it that no one has found out about you two? How long has this been going on? How did you meet him? Why would he bother with a human? How di...."

"Inuyasha stop it!" Kagome snapped putting her hands over her ears. "I don't think I'm the one to answer your questions. Ask Sesshoumaru if you really want to know." she said looking out the window.

"Not good enough!" Inuyasha growled. "You don't get it. Sesshoumaru is an unfeeling, cold, arrogant bastard. He doesn't do anything unless it serves a purpose to further his own needs or ambitions. He doesn't do sweet; he doesn't declare his 'love' for anyone, especially a human female. So give it up! What did you do to my brother?"

"What he asked me to." She blurted out. "Look Inuyasha, yes, I know Sesshoumaru; yes I have been seeing him and yes he and I care for each other. That is all I will tell you. You want more ask him."

"Damn it Kagome, I'm your boss, he's my brother! How could you keep this from me?" he whined.

"Inuyasha, my family doesn't know about us either. We kept it from everyone." she said turning to see him pouting.

"So is this the reason you tried to get out of covering the art show?" Inuyasha asked as he brought in the last of the flowers.

"Uh, yeah actually." she said blushing.

"Well you still have to cover it." Inuyasha said with a not so nice smirk.

"Thanks a lot." She smarted back, throwing a pillow at him.

"Good night Kagome." he said making his way to the door as he caught the pillow and threw it back at her just before he made his escape.

Pajamas on a few minutes later Kagome crawled into bed with Dominions phone in hand.

Flowers beautiful, necklace stunning, persistent demon aren't you, expect a phone call from Inuyasha, be nice!

She text to him biting her bottom lip knowing if he chose to, he knew how and where to find her.

"Hnn, she was not exaggerating when she said she was close to me. More like right under my nose." he thought, once again feeling annoyed and amazed that she found yet another way to off balance him.

"Yes little brother?" Sesshoumaru smirked into the phone when the expected call came minutes later.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF MIND FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL ON KAGOME YOU POMPOUS, REFRIGERATOR?" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Kagome." he thought to himself.

"Her name is Kagome." he thought again and smiled, "This conversation is going to be very informative.

"I can assure you that this is no game. I have genuine feelings for Kagome." Sesshoumaru said grinning at the sound of her name on his lips.

"You're incapable of feeling anything for anyone but yourself. She is a sweet, innocent girl Sesshoumaru and a human at that. The 'Great Sesshoumaru' would never soil his perfection with a lowly human female, would never fall prey to the weakness of our fa...'

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru interrupted the hanyou's rantings. "Kagome and I have had a relationship for almost three years; she is fearless, loyal and honest. She helped me in a way no other being has ever been able to. She is as unique as snowflakes. I do have feelings for her, more than I dare admit Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said sternly, not liking the fact it was Inuyasha he was saying this to.

"Does she feel the same?" Inuyasha asked not bothering to hide the disbelief that still lingered in his voice.

"You can answer that better than I can. How did she react when she saw the necklace?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning the question back on Inuyasha.

"Stunned, her face turned into a tomato, her eyes got all misty and she was still smiling after I helped her take in the flowers." he grumbled.

"So you see little brother, she returns my feelings." Sesshoumaru said not bothering to hide the smug pride in his tone.

"But she hasn't even finished school yet. You know how important it is for her and the paper that she graduates. With the Taishou Press sponsoring her, it's my responsibility to make sure we don't lose the grant money given to us. Just tell me you're gonna let her finish her senior year and graduate before you pup her Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said a little worried.

"You know very well she is still a virgin Inuyasha. I can be very patient when what I want is worth it. She will be pupped when she is ready. But know this, she is mine, make sure none of the males at the paper get near her." Sesshoumaru warned.

"Do it yourself and see what happens. One of her best friends is a male kitsunes. Try keeping her away from him. I'd really like to be there for that!" Inuyasha snorted, and then added, "Maybe I'll come with her tomorrow just to watch you squirm as she mingles with your potential buyers. If that scent of hers can make me loopy imagine what it's gonna do to all the full blooded demons in such a closed in place."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and scowled. "Any one touches her and they will deal with me." he said stiffly, not liking the fact he was unprepared for Inuyasha's statement.

Inuyasha laughed. "Don't worry brother; before you could even get to her she'll have them on the ground in pain. She can take care of her self. She's blackened many eyes and broken dozens of wandering fingers at the office. She hasn't shown any interest in any one inside or outside of work. Now I understand why. Just know this, if you hurt her every one here will hunt you down and kill you. She's special to us too Sesshoumaru." he finished with a seriousness Sesshoumaru had never heard come from him before.

"There will be no need for that Inuyasha. She will be my mate soon. I will do nothing to endanger that. She....she completes me." he said with a hesitant sigh. "I do not know how or why but she does. I will not live without her."


	6. The Trouble That is Naraku

_The Trouble That Is Naraku_

A little reminder; I spell magik with a K on purpose...have for a very long time and don't plan on spelling it the right way any time soon.

Chapter 6

"Thank you all for being here this morning. I would like to begin by thanking Mr. Taishou for putting this grand display together." Myoga; a short, squat, balding man said from behind a podium.

The crowd gave a polite applause as Myoga bowed in Sesshoumaru's direction.

"And of course the three extremely gifted artists, who without their talent we would all be stuck at work, instead of being here to enjoy the beginning of a new era of unique artistry." Myoga said smiling brightly as he turned to Sango, Miroku and Hojo to bow. Laughter lightly filtering through the lobby as the crowd again applauded.

"Now remember, the auction will last through the weekend, so you all have plenty of time to bid, or counter bid for the pieces you desire." Myoga said raising his hands to quiet the crowd.

"So with out further ado, let the bidding begin!" Myoga made a motion with his hands and the doors to the banquet hall opened.

Sesshoumaru stood alone on the balcony above the hall as the patrons began to file in. He had built Taishou Towers from a simple store front just after WWI. It started as a printing and communications office. As with any venture that caught his attention he expected nothing less than perfection. With the lack of revenue in the region he had no problems finding workers, human or demon.

He did not tolerate in-fighting among his employees; once he had thrown a demon worker through a wall for harassing and bulling some of the humans in his employment. He may not have liked humans, but the ones he hired worked hard. So Sesshoumaru, as an honourable proprietor, protected those in his employment.

As the shops reputation for excellence grew, so did the demand for his products. Over the decades more publishers came to him for mass production of their books and businesses used his company for advertising, due to the wide area he controlled

Today he has managed to corner the Japanese markets for top artists, musicians and aspiring authors. Within the last year and a half he had gotten a foot hold on telecommunication technologies, advertising, and video/on line gaming. He had offices in France, Italy, Australia and the US.

He ruled his empire with an iron fist. No one questioned him. The board members held no voting shares, hence no power over his final decisions, nor could they collectively remove him as CEO. He did not go out much if it was not work related. He lived alone; not even a gold fish for company; it had worked for him this way for centuries.

"So how did this human female worm her way into my being?" He thought to himself.

"Simple master, she doesn't want our money or power. She takes us for what we are inside." His beast answered.

"Hnnn." Sesshoumaru replied thinking about how different she really was.

"Kagome...." He murmured.

It was true, she was content with the situation the way it was. No commitment, no promises. There was no doubt that she knew who he was, especially now that he knew she worked with Inuyasha.

No one but she held power over him and it was his own fault. She could make him forget he was a powerful multi-billionaire demon. She was the one he vented to, the one he craved when the stress of the day got to him.

Though her tactics were degrading by nature, never had he felt humiliated. Just the opposite, he was more alert, focused and energized every time he left her. Before she found him he would leave instructions for Jaken to come for him after his cycle ended. Those days he felt drained and unsatisfied. This fed his short temper and icy demeanour, putting every one that worked for him on edge and not up to their potential. She changed that, and though he still had a hard time admitting to it, he was grateful. She made him stronger and in doing so made his business stronger.

"M...Mr. Taishou?" Jaken said from behind him. "They are asking for you down stairs."

"Not now Jaken." Sesshoumaru barked.

"Yes...sir." Jaken squeaked as he backed away bowing repeatedly.

"Jaken, inform me when Naraku arrives." Sesshoumaru said in the bored tone he normally used when dealing with the kappa.

"As you wish sir." Then he was gone.

"This is going to be interesting." Kagome thought to herself as she walked into the hall. "I wonder where he is, and what he'll do if he senses me."

Making up her mind easily, she pulled out Dominion's phone.

'I know Inuyasha told you I was going to be here. Can you find me?'

She paused to text to him grinning mischievously as she walked through the hall taking notes on the various pieces. The strange beauty and detail of each working drawing her in the more she studied them.

Sesshoumaru did not show his surprise when his phone buzzed. He read the message and inwardly smiled. He stretched out his senses to find her. It took him but moments to find the familiar energy, the only untainted aura in the room. Even from this distance her calming effect on him worked its magik.

'Child's Play'

He texted back to her as he playfully bounced his aura against hers. Any demon or hanyou would sense it and know she was protected by him. Only those with a death wish would dare interfere with her.

Stopping in front of a painting she felt her phone vibrate. Her giggle was stifled as she glanced at the painting. Something about it took her breath away, taking her to a place she really didn't want to go.

The depiction was of a young woman who sat in a field of flowers. Those flowers fortunate enough to be directly around her were vibrant, but as they grew further away from her they seemed to wilt and assumed the appearance of distorted, grotesque faces of pain and suffering. The sky was a raging electrical storm, the clouds exploding into vibrant shades of purple and white. Where the lightening streaked across the sky you could see faint outlines of humanoid bodies. They seemed to be observing the woman, the expressions on their faces showing malice and ill will.

Looking back to the woman in the painting, Kagome noted that her eyes were closed, her ebony hair billowing wildly around her. She sat cross legged in a low cut, white, toga style, dress. Her arms and face upturned to the raging storm. You could see the tears that streamed down her cheeks as she mourned something lost. It was titled, 'Innocence Always Dies'. Kagome shuddered involuntarily as she tried not to think about her own past.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A silky male voice said from behind her.

Surprised Kagome "eeped" as she spun around to see who spoke to her.

"You startled me." She said once her heart was out of her throat.

"Please, forgive me. I am Naraku." He said as he took her hand, kissing it as he bowed.

"And I am taken." Kagome said stiffly, not liking the gleam in his eyes. Pulling her hand away quickly Kagome looked back to the painting.

"Honestly, this one is too dark for my liking."

"Really?" Naraku asked stepping closer to her.

Matching his step but backwards she replied, "Look I'm working, I have to review this stuff and get my story in before the dead line. Please, I really must be going." Then she started to walk away.

Naraku, not too firmly grabbed her arm, "Wait, if you'd like I can introduce you to the artists."

"No, that's okay; I don't need interviews to write my review. I am here to document the art not the artists. I need to maintain some level of objectivity. Besides, if I really wanted them I can always talk to my editor, who is Taishou Sesshoumaru's brother." Kagome countered as she forcefully removed his hand from her arm. "Now if you'll excuse me I have pieces to view." Then she walked away.

Naraku's eyes sparked with malicious lust, his mouth watered at the lingering scent of her anger.

"No fear, polite confidence and a spark of arrogance, and if I'm not mistaken she is still a virgin."

He had sensed Sesshoumarus aura around her, but she had no marks to show claim, so he, being who he was, paid it no mind and approached her.

"If her anger smells 'THIS' appealing, I can only imagine what it would be like once I have her wet and writhing under me." He thought smiling wickedly.

Then, as if a light bulb went on above his head an image appeared in his mind.

"She looks like Kikyou; this girl must be the relative she is always complaining about." A grin more evil than he had ever had slowly spread across his face. "She must be the one. She is the one the slayer and her brother are looking for. This girl is the Shikon-no-Miko!" He nearly said it out loud he was so excited. Regaining his composure he began to follow her like a predator stalking wounded prey.

"Mr. Taishou, you wanted to be informed when Naraku arrived. He has and is already pestering some of the female guests." Jakens' indignant squawking infiltrated Sesshoumarus concentration.

"Leave him to me." Sesshoumaru's tone left no room for argument. "This time I will have a real reason to kill him within the boundary of Demon law."

Sesshoumaru outwardly allowed himself a slight smirk, at that moment Naraku felt a cold breeze run across the back of his neck causing the little hairs to stand on end.

He shuddered slightly, but kept his eyes on Kagome. "Sesshoumaru is not going to stop me this close to my goal. Not when the Jewel and its Miko are within my grasp. This girl is the key; I will not be denied what should have been mine so long ago."

Kagome continued on her way trying to get her anger under control. The last thing she needed was some other demon or hanyou to come on to her because she couldn't keep her scent under wraps. She did not want to cause a scene in Sesshoumaru's building. It would reflect badly on him and that is something she did not want.

Stopping in front of an abstract sculpture made of some sort of metal Kagome couldn't help but think of her 'Great Demon Lord' and their encounter over the weekend.

Twisted arms seemed to hang above the oval shaped head like they were bound by unseen chains. The figure knelt on bent knees, the head raised skyward, a gaping mouth the only feature marring the perfectly smooth head.

Positioned behind this figure stood another, one hand grasping the top of the kneeling figures head. The legs of the second figure were straight and shoulder length apart, the other hand poised above its head as if ready to strike the first figure. The lighting of the hall glistening off them like sweat beading from real flesh.

Unwilled, Kagomes arousal spiked as she absentmindedly bit her bottom lip. She was a goner when she read the title of the sculpture 'Pain or Pleasure'.

"Oohhh, I'm gonna kill Inuyasha for making me do this!" She mumbled to herself as she noticed noses around her begin to twitch at the slight wetness she now felt.

As Sesshoumaru made his way through the crowd a pleasingly familiar scent greeted his nose.

"Master she is here!! This way!" His beast purred excitedly.

There was no mistaking it was her scent. The sweetness of her arousal mingled with the spicy scent of her anger made him quicken his pace, only one thought on his mind.

"If Naraku has touched her he will wish he had stayed in London to face the charges there instead of dealing with my wrath!"

He tracked her scent to the statue, but what he found, had him once again baffled. There was Naraku sprawled on the floor holding his nose, blood dripping all over his shirt. Outwardly Sesshoumaru betrayed none of his inner feelings. Inwardly he and his beast wanted to tear the hanyou at his feet apart.

"What did he do to cause her to strike him?" He thought as he took in the sight of Naraku flailing about trying to get up.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Some little reporter bitch punched me for asking her a question, is what happened." Naraku growled. "I promise you she is gonna pay for this. Damn it, I think she broke my nose!" He whined.

"Inuyasha did say she could handle herself." Sesshoumaru mused as he watched Naraku try to staunch the bleeding.

"I am quite sure you deserved it you pathetic waste of life. Now get up before you create more of a scene than you already have." Sesshoumaru barked as he grabbed the collar of Naraku's shirt to pull him off the ground.

"You will let this go, or I will break more than just your nose. She is mine." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"I couldn't help it. She was looking at that," Naraku pointed at the abstract metal work, "and her scent was like a drug Sesshoumaru. Like nothing I have ever experienced. The next thing I know I was on the floor with a bloody nose and she's nowhere to be found."

Sesshoumaru could barely contain his beast at Naraku's words. "Obviously, she does not have any interest in you. Leave her be Naraku, or you will find yourself unable to breathe. She is mine, and being such she is off limits by penalty of death. Does your baka brain understand that hanyou?" He hissed threateningly.

"But Sesshoumaru, can't you smell it?" Naraku questioned.

"Yes, but unlike you I am above letting my nose control my actions in public. Now you are causing a scene. I will say this once more so even your deficient brain can comprehend my words." Sesshoumaru growled into the hanyou's ear. "I will gladly kill you for trying to interfere with my courting of this female. Stay away from her or not even 'Our' laws will protect you from the pain I inflict on you before your death."

"Yes Sesshoumaru." Naraku said not meeting the hostile demons glare.

All the while thinking to himself, "I will not give up; she will be mine along with the Jewel." He mumbled as he walked away still holding his nose. "One way or another."

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru hissed into his phone.

"Yes sir?" Jaken answered.

"I want you to contact Menkotsui. I have a job for him." Sesshoumaru informed him.

"Yes sir, right away." Jaken said to a now dead line.

Kagome was livid. "How dare that degenerate talk to me that way!" She fumed.

"Would I like to rut with him! As if!"

She had stalked out of the exhibit with out seeing every thing because of that stupid hanyou.

"Well I can always come back later if I don't have enough for the column.

Invasion of the Human Kind Higurashi, Kagome

Those lucky enough to witness the raw talent that debuted at the Taishou Towers yesterday were treated to a show unlike any other in this century. It was a land mark day at the Towers, one that will go down in the books with many firsts: Sesshoumaru Taishou easily captured the three artists from a competitor for the debut, never showing human work before, he stunned the art world by having all three show cased together. By the end of the day bidding prices were on there way to breaking records for never seen before artistry, and there are still two more days before the bidding polls close.

Houshi, Miroku's ability with a paint brush will leave you in an awe inspired stupor with works such as Innocence Always Dies and Love Plague. Never have I seen such thought provoking darkness.

Toshi, Hojo's imagination for making marble and metal seemingly come to life can make a virgin wish she wasn't with pieces like Made to Mate and my personal favourite Pain or Pleasure. That one stayed in the fore front of my mind even after I left the Towers.

Ito Sango can capture the truth of a soul with her camera. Her photo Future Guardian depicts a boy of about five standing in a military cemetery, in one hand he was holding a small bouquet of sakura blossoms the other raised to his forehead in salute for the fallen. The sadness in the boy was apparent by the unshed tears flickering in his eyes. Looking closely you can see the pride and courage that was holding the tears at bay. This image will be with me for the rest of my days. I will never look at a soldier again without thinking of that little boy.

I, as a new comer to the art world believe these three will be reaping the rewards of true talent for decades to come, setting ever higher standards for new generations of aspiring artist.

I am looking forward to their next exhibition, if this debut is anything to go by I am sure they will not disappoint.

Higurashi, Kagome

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After proof reading the review Kagome sent it to Inuyasha for final approval and printing. It was only then that she realized the photographer Sesshoumaru wanted to use for her shoot was Sango. Then a darker thought slipped its way into her mind.

Pulling out Dominion's phone Kagome texted Sesshoumaru:

'If the photographer from the opening today is the one you want to do the pictures I will agree, under one condition. I want you to get a piercing.'

"Hnnn," Sesshoumaru murmured as he read the message. "What is she up to now? I am sure I am going to regret this."

What type of piercing?

He texted back to her thinking about how close he came to seeing her face. "Damn Naraku! If it were not for his interference yesterday I would have had her."

Bringing his attention back to the demon in front of him he narrowed his eyes.

"Menkotsui, I have a job that requires your ability to not be seen. Naraku is up to something that will in the end cause me more trouble than he is worth. I want you to follow him and report back to me every thing he does."

"As you wish Mr. Taishou." Menkotsui answered. He never really liked the hanyou anyway.

"That is all for now." Sesshoumaru dismissed the chameleon demon.

He was surprised when his phone buzzed so quickly after sending her his message.

Sesshoumaru inwardly paled as a knot twisted in his gut. She had found a way to make him nervous.

"She must have typed it wrong." He thought as he read the words telling him what she wanted him to get pierced. "That or she is playing with me."

'Are you serious?'

He texted back to her, knowing full well she was.

'Do you really have to ask that question?

Get it done or no photo-shoot.'

"What have I gotten myself into?" He groaned to himself as he walked to his car.

"Will you do it master?" His beast asked

"I will look into it and see why exactly she wants me to get it done." He grumbled as he got in the car headed for home, knowing full well if he wanted his way he had to give hers.

"KAGOME! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Inuyasha bellowed when he saw Kagome setting her back pack on her desk the following morning.

"What Inuyasha? It is way too early for you to be yelling at me." She huffed as she entered his office.

"Yell at you? Who said anything about yelling at you?" He said with an almost clownish grin on his face. "I actually have 'good' news for you. You made an impression on the artists with your article. Sesshoumaru called before you got in and said that they had him cancel their interview with the Tokyo Times so that you could get an exclusive with them!!" He beamed; the spark of pride in his eyes brighter than the overhead lights.

"You're kidding! Really?" She yelped excitedly. "When?"

"They want to meet for lunch. Here take this." He said as he handed her a credit card. "It has three grand on it, which should be enough to cover lunch and you getting a new outfit. The one you've got on will not do for a place like Toshi's. While you're at it why don't you get your hair done too? Consider it your reward for a job well done. They will be expecting you about 1pm. Now get out of here, I have work to do." Inuyasha made a display of waving his hands at her.

Kagome practically skipped out of his office.

Twenty minutes later she was out the door and on her way to the salon. So caught up in her excitement she didn't notice the dark haired figure fall in step thirty feet behind her.

Sesshoumaru's phone rang as he looked over the newest bids on the pieces from the show.

"Yes." He said in a dismissive tone.

"Mr. Taishou, Naraku has started tailing a human female from your brother's paper." Menkotsui informed him.

"Where are you now?" The warning rumble in Sesshoumaru's voice confused the chameleon demon slightly but he knew better than to vocalize his bewilderment.

"A few blocks from some girlie spa. It's on the corner of Maki and Yow. When she went inside Naraku slipped into the café across the street." Menkotsui answered calmly.

"Go to mate! Protect her! Kill the hanyou!" His beast growled as Sesshoumaru's anger rose.

Choosing to ignore his beast for the moment Sesshoumaru said, "Continue following him, if he touches her before I get there deal with it. Kill him if you have to, I can always bring him back with Tenseiga to kill him again." The primal edge in the Demon Lords normally icy tone caused Menkotsui to shiver.

"As you wish, I will inform you if she leaves the spa before you find me." He said before Sesshoumaru disconnected.

"We go now and kill repugnant hanyou?" His beast asked as Sesshoumaru got up from his desk.

"Nina, I will be out the rest of the day. Forward all the new bid reports to my phone as they come in." He said as he calmly exited the office.

"AAAhhhh!" Kagome sighed loudly as she stepped out of the salon. Her hair now trimmed and styled, hung loosely down her back. The bright sun glinting off the bluish low-lights the stylist had insisted on putting in. Holding out one hand, she admired the neatly sculpted manicure. On impulse she had the girl air brush crescent moons instead of the normal French lines on the tips. She even got them on her toes.

"He's gonna look soooooo yummy sucking on my toes!!" Kagome blushed to herself as an image of Sesshoumaru on his knees looking up at her as he lavished attention on her little digits.

"Now to find an out fit to go with this new do." She said out loud to herself as she stepped to the curb to hail a cab.

"Hello beautiful." A familiar voice said from behind her. The little hairs on the back of her neck bristled, warning her of possible danger.

"What do you want?" Kagome snapped as she turned to face Naraku. Her scent spiking with instant anger.

Naraku held his hands up in defence, "Feisty Miko aren't you. I only wish to apologize for my behaviour yesterday."

"More like you're stalking me! I don't want your apology; I WANT you to leave me alone before I call the police." She fumed pulling out her phone.

Though her angered scent was arousing him he played as though affronted. "How dare you accuse me of stalking. Here I am trying to say I am sorry, when it is your fault for what happened in the first place." He kept his voice low so that only she could hear him.

"MY FAULT? My fault?! You're the degenerate that suggested I bend over right there and rutt with you and you're trying to say it's MY fault?" Kagome scoffed.

Naraku waited for the new wave of anger to fill his senses before he spoke again. "My thoughts were caused by that delicious scent of yours." He made a show of sniffing the air around her. "That intoxicating virginal scent," He stepped closer to her, "mingled with the thick sweetness of your arousal," He took another step forward, "as you looked at that statue. You were practically begging every demon in the place to take you." He purred taking the last step he needed.

"You vile slug! How dare you." She said bringing her hand up to slap him.

Tilting his head to one side, Naraku easily avoided her strike. He used the opportunity to grab her wrist and pull her flush with his body.

"Let me go!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

Naraku wrapped his free hand around her waist to hold her tighter. "That's it," He moaned into her ear as she struggled to free herself. "Can you feel what you're doing to me little Miko?"

Kagome stiffened. She could indeed feel his member hardening against her. She was appalled. Her mind working franticly trying to figure out what to do, Kagome did what Dominion would do when Sesshoumaru got out of hand. As her free hand slowly snaked up his chest, she thought of Sesshoumaru when her eyes met Naraku's heady gaze so the anger in her scent would decrease and the arousal strengthened.

"Mmmmm," She cooed, bringing her free hand to rest on his shoulder. "I wonder how it would feel if......." She brought her knee up as hard as she could. Naraku saw stars. Crumbling to his knees he released her in favour of his now throbbing balls. Kagome balled her fist up and for the second time in as many days she punched him in the nose.

Looking around she noticed a cab pulling up to drop off a fare. With out a backwards glance she got into the cab. As it drove off she looked at her hands and smiled, "Hmp, didn't even break a nail."

Sesshoumaru found Menkotsui in a fit of laughter, "I am not paying you to laugh." He said coldly.

"Sorry......M...Mr. Taishou," Menkotsui wheezed as he tried to stifle his laughter. "But...but she knocked him senseless!!"

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked as he scanned the street for Naraku.

Getting himself together the chameleon demon explained what he witnessed.

"Hnn. Retrieve him and put him in one of the boiler rooms at the Towers." Sesshoumaru said as he turned back the way he came.

"Find mate now?" His beast asked hopeful to see Kagome.

"No, we have what we came for." He answered then tuned out the incessant whining that followed. Sesshoumaru had one objective: Teach this loathsome abomination his place or kill him, which ever came first.

Kagome had the cab driver take her to an outlet mall within walking distance of Toshi's. Her first stop of course was 'shoes'. In her logic the shoes make the outfit so get them first.

Finding the store she wanted she browsed the isles that held her size. After trying on about six pairs of heels she found the pair she was looking for. They were silver, had an inch and a half plat formed soul and about another half inch on the heel giving her two extra inches to her already model like height. What had caught her attention about them was the fact that they laced up from the toes to the ankle, leaving her perfectly pedicure feet exposed.

Next, Kagome wandered through a few dress shops. It took four to find the right out fit to go with her shoes. A baby blue fitted tank dress. It had a heart shaped neck line accented by a thin line of silver embroidery. A matching mini jacket with the same silver embroidery completed the look.

Lastly she went to a place called After Thoughts. (Do not own) They sell costume jewellery, belts, sun glasses....ect. As her nimble fingers and expert eyes grazed over the necklaces, bracelets, and anklets Kagome thought about her reaction to Naraku. For the first time she did not think about her dad's boss and the helplessness she felt at 13. She thought of Sesshoumaru. It was his ability to trust her that allowed her to find the confidence in herself needed to push that nasty memory to the side and stand up for herself.

"Here we go." She chirped softly, pulling a necklace off the wrack. A silver crescent flanked by two stars on either side, linked together on an invisible chain.

"Now where to change?" She had two choices, the public rest rooms or go back to the shop where she bought the dress. Thinking it the cleaner of the two she went back to the store.

Sango paced back and forth in her studio. Though Kohaku did take off some times for days on end he would always leave a note or call her cell to let her know he was okay.

"It's been two days." She mumbled apprehensively as she turned to make another loop around the sofa.

"Where are you Kohaku?" She groaned to the walls. For him to disappear now, when they were so close to finding the Miko, was unnatural for her brother.

Deciding she was going to try to look for him she picked up her phone to call Sesshoumaru.

"This is not a good time Sango." He answered sounding a little out of breathe.

"No, it is not. Mr. Taishou, my brother has been gone for almost two days. With the showing this weekend Kohaku would not just take off with out telling me where he was going. He would never miss an opening. I will not make the interview this afternoon." Sango said, her tone deflated.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Sesshoumaru asked, his full attention now on Sango.

"Thursday night when I got home from a date." She answered.

"Sango, if I said I could find him by the end of the day would you believe me and still do the interview?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice never wavering from its indifference.

"I. I don't know, can you?" Sango asked a little sceptical. He may be Taishou Sesshoumaru, but to do this he would have to be a better hunter than she was.

"Yes." Was all he said before he hung up his phone, just to dial another.

"Shippou, pull up the information on Sango and Kohaku Ito. Find SattIMG's from Thursday night on their address. Find the brother before sundown and I'll upgrade your home system." Sesshoumaru said evenly.

"Uh, yeah sure Boss. It's 12:30 now, hey if I find him before six will you kick Inuyasha's ass too?" Shippou asked trying not to laugh.

"Hnn. You have a deal." Sesshoumaru said surprising even himself for the candour he had just displayed. "On one condition."

"What?" The kitsune asked rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about Higurashi, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said with out hesitation. "She is to be my mate."

"I say again, WHAT!!!! Since when? Why didn't she tell me?" Shippou fired at Sesshoumaru.

"Find the boy first. Then you and I will have a sit down." Sesshoumaru said trying to head off any more questions.

"Fine." Shippou huffed then disconnected before Sesshoumaru could.

Kagome looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was pleased. The height of the heels showed off the firm muscles of her calves and silky smooth skin to mid thigh. The dress hugged all the right places and the necklace off set the embroidery on the jacket.

Checking her watch Kagome exited the shop and turned in the direction of Toshi's. Her head tilted to the sun to drink in the warmth, she looked like a new born Goddess. In that moment she made a decision that would change her life forever.

Pulling out Dominion's phone she texted Sesshoumaru.

'Cave tonight 11pm. I have a surprise for you.'

Naraku was enraged to say the least. "Let me out of here you worthless piece of flesh!" He bellowed through the thick metal door. "How dare you treat me this way, do you know who I am??" He snarled.

"Yes, yes, yes, Naraku. I am an unfortunate soul who knows of your existence." The foreboding sound of Sesshoumaru's voice from the shadows quieted the hanyou.

"Why am I here Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked as his eyes darted to and from each of the dimly lit corners of the room.

"You are here to remember your place in the food chain maggot." Sesshoumaru said, his deep baritone reverberating through the large room.

"I am tired of you telling me where my place is Dog. I make my own place." Naraku snarled back like a cornered animal.

"I was very much hoping you would take that point of view, you revolting, distortion of life." Sesshoumaru jeered into Naraku's ear as he appeared behind the unaware hanyou.

Naraku attempted to turn and strike Sesshoumaru but only met with air. Then Sesshoumaru's fist connected firmly with Naraku's jaw, sending him sprawling against the opposite concrete wall.

Naraku stood back up, his eyes now red with anger. As he focused his power, four tentacles began to grow from his back. "I will kill you Sesshoumaru. I am tired of you holding me back, saying I am not good enough. I WILL have my own empire once you are gone." He roared into the semi darkness.

"Remember your place you putrid insect or die where you stand." Sesshoumaru allowed a small amount of his pleasure at the idea of killing Naraku slip into his voice.

A moment later his green whip went sailing towards Naraku. Naraku dodged the whip but did not see Sesshoumaru change direction to kick at his head as he avoided the whip. Again Naraku went sailing into the concrete wall. This time Sesshoumaru followed him. Jerking the hanyou up by one arm Sesshoumaru bent it painfully behind Naraku's back. Naraku tried to lash out with his tentacles but Sesshoumaru was too quick and was able to slice through them without letting go of his death grip on Naraku's arm.

"I told you to stay away from Kagome. Simple task, even for you. Do you listen? No, you follow her and try forcing yourself on her in public. By rights of Demon Law I can kill you and be free and clear to go about my business. I told you she was mine, that I have begun courting her. You tried to interfere with that process. I promise you the lesson I am about to teach you will be very slow and very painful Naraku." He seethed into the hanyou's ear before dislocating Naraku's arm from his shoulder.

Naraku howled in agony as he felt the muscles, tendons and bones snap, twist and stretch until they gave way leaving his arm a useless chunk of flesh dangling at his side.

Pushing Naraku face down on the floor, Sesshoumaru stepped on the wrist of the now worthless limb. He felt more than heard the small, fragile bones splinter under the weight of his foot. Naraku let out another pain filled wail as his nerve endings registered the agony Sesshoumaru was inflicting.

Naraku tried to pull away from the furious Dog Demon but was met by another nausea invoking wave of pain.

Sesshoumaru kicked the prostrated hanyou in the face to quiet his bellowing. Bending over Naraku Sesshoumaru sunk his now glowing claws into the flesh of Naraku's back, releasing his acidic poison into the hanyou's blood stream.

"Are you giving up that easy Naraku? Do not pass out on me yet, I am just getting started." The smouldering rage in Sesshoumaru's smooth baritone was reflected in his now blood red eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, she is human." Naraku croaked. "Why do you, of all demons wish to claim a human female?"

"That is none of your concern you horrid worm." Sesshoumaru answered as he moved to grab Naraku's still good arm.

Pulling backwards on it by the wrist Sesshoumaru did not stop until he heard the blissful grinding sound of bone straining against bone. Using his demon strength he easily broke Naraku's other wrist. "I am going to break every bone in your worthless body Naraku. If by chance you survive your lesson you will be sent back to London to face the charges there. You will go to prison, but not any prison. You will be going to Men-Chow Demon Prison." Sesshoumaru said with satisfaction.

"But I am not a full demon! They can't send me there." Naraku stuttered in fear.

"Paris does not have facilities for half breeds. Add the seriousness of your crimes there and what a glorious day, you will become the bitch of the cell block." Sesshoumaru said as he moved to Naraku's forearm and crushed the bones, all the while a sinister, fang bearing smile on his face. "IF you survive me first."

Sesshoumaru took his time inflicting his justified torture on Naraku's body. Dislocated his elbows and knees, fractured his pelvis, cracked, maimed and beat the hanyou until he passed out, then revived him to start again.

Only when his phone buzzed did he stop. He read the message and smiled. This was indeed turning out to be a very good day. The Kami's were dancing to the praises of Taishou Sesshoumaru. Nothing could ruin his mood now.

With one more well placed kick Sesshoumaru sent the now bloody heap that was Naraku sailing across the room. Exiting the boiler room he bolted it shut.

"Menkotsui, you may go. The wretch is not going anywhere any time soon. Check back here every few hours to make sure he stays put. Contact me if anything happens." Sesshoumaru said as he regained his cool demeanour.

"As you wish Sir." Menkotsui answered, not able to contain the awe he now felt for his employer. "Remind me never to cross you, okay?"

Sesshoumaru walked away without answering.

Kagome made it to Toshi's with ten minutes to spare. She gave her name to the hostess and was seated without a fuss. When the hostess walked away her phone buzzed.

'Am I going to LIKE this surprise?'

Kagome giggled.

'Bring me something new and you just might.'

"Ms. Higurashi?" A soft male voice said, pulling her gaze from her phone.

"Yes?" Kagome answered, blushing slightly at being caught texting Sesshoumaru.

"I am Taki Hojo." He said bowing to her.

"Hojo! Thank you so much for upending your schedule for me." Kagome said as she stood to bow in return.

"It's my pleasure. The things you said about my work were well worth it." Hojo said in a humbled tone.

Her phone buzzes again.

'Satisfaction guaranteed?'

Kagome looked at the message on her phone and turned crimson. For some reason the image she had had earlier of him sucking her toes resurfaced.

"Boyfriend?" Hojo asked. Kagome looked up at Hojo's knowing, grey eyes, embarrassment written all over her face.

"Something like that." She managed to mumble. "Go ahead and order what ever you want when the waiter comes, I'll be right back."

Kagome made her way to the bathroom to 'freshen up'.

'I can't stay a virgin forever, now can I?'

"That will knock the smug look off his face." She thought wickedly then, checked her hair in the mirror before returning to the table.

Once there she noticed Miroku and Sango had arrived in her absence.

"Hello, I am Higurashi Kagome." She said bowing to the new additions.

Both Sango and Miroku stood and returned the gesture. Then Kagome saw Sango smack Miroku across the face, calling him a Hentai.

"I'm sorry, it's a curse. I can't help myself." Miroku said as he gently rubbed the red hand print on his cheek.

"Do it again and you're gonna have to use your toes to paint with!" Sango grumbled.

Kagome's phone buzzed.

"Oh, one sec okay." She asked apologetically then, read the message.

'Is that an offer?'

Kagome raised an eyebrow trying to think of how to respond.

'How do I know you will still desire me once I am no longer a virgin?'

She texted back then turned it off. He may get mad but, she did have a job to do.

"Now that I have all three of you here I want to begin by saying it is an honour to do this. Your work is extraordinary." Kagome said as she slipped the phone into her brief case and pulled out her digital recorder and note pad.

"If it hadn't been for Mr. Taishou we would never had been able to get out of the original interview. What you said about our work seemed real. It wasn't the same, repetitive junk the other papers printed." Miroku said with a side ways glance at Sango.

"You 'ALL' asked Sesshoumaru to do this?" Kagome asked, not hiding her surprise.

"Yeah." All three said in unison. Kagome felt as if she had just found three long lost friends.

They spent the next two hours telling Kagome about their lives, how they all met and how they each found their calling. It was turning out to be one of the best days of Kagomes life.


	7. Falling Into Place

_Falling Into Place_

Chapter 7

"Shippou, I expect you have information for me?" Sesshoumaru said as the elevator opened to the parking garage.

"Yeah, it wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. I'll tell you this much, the boy put up one hell of a fight. He reminded me of the old demon slayer tribe from 500 years ago. He used the chain scythe and everything! He was amazing Sesshoumaru!" the kit answered excitedly.

Sesshoumaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shippou, the point, get to the point."

"Fine," Shippou huffed. "he was approached by a female demon then, attacked by her and five or six of her underlings when she became angry with him. They fought for a good 10 minutes before the female was able to knock him out with some sort of miasma that shot out of the bracelet on her left wrist. The boy killed one of the henchmen and really banged up two more. They loaded the Ito boy into a van and took him to some seedy club in the red zone; it didn't have a name on it." Shippou took a breath and continued.

"I ran her pic through the data base and you're not going to like what I found. The club is in her name but she has ties to Naraku that go back at least 75 years. I've got him coming in and leaving the place since the boy was brought there. The demons name is Abi; she is some sort of bird demon. You should be getting the address link on your phone about now."

Sesshoumaru had stopped listening when Shippou said Naraku's name. "What does he want with Ito and her brother?" He thought as the elevator door again closed and he pressed the button for the boiler room he had just come from.

"Call Bankotsu and tell him and his brothers to retrieve the boy and take him to the hospital. Then have one of them bring the sister to him. I will deal with Naraku." Sesshoumaru's deceptively calm voice sent shivers down Shippou's neck.

"You got it." Shippou said thinking about how nice his new home entertainment system was gonna look in his living room.

Kagome returned to the office about 4pm to find Inuyasha eagerly awaiting her report.

"What do you have for me?" He yawned as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Two and a half hours of Q&A, child hood stories and pictures of them at different ages. These guys are unreal 'Yasha!" Kagome answered as she showed him the pictures of the three artists.

"I've sent a four page insert to your desk. Use the template for your article. I don't care how you arrange it, just have it to me before the printers are ready to go, and make sure you rerun your review of their work with it." He grumbled, trying to hide the smile of pride that was forcing its way onto his face.

"Inuyasha you can be the greatest some times, do you know that?" Kagome shrieked happily as she tackled him in a bear hug.

As he tried to push her away his nose was assaulted by the scent of her excitement. Momentarily caught off guard Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and buried his face into her hair. "You are a gifted journalist. It's about time you got the credit you deserve." He half groaned into her hair as he tried to pull her yet closer to him.

"Uh......Inuyasha? You can let me go now." Kagome said trying to hide the embarrassment she felt welling up inside.

"Damn it Kagome!!" Inuyasha snarled, shaking the effects of her scent from his mind. "I told you to get something to hide your scent!'Prince Ice cube' won't take to kindly to other males sniffing around you every time you feel strong emotions!"

"Now why would your emotionally frozen brother care about others sniffing around our innocent Kagome?" A deceptively sweet female voice asked from behind them. "Don't tell me you think you can thaw out that frost burned rock of a heart he carries in his chest."

Kagome untangled herself from Inuyasha and narrowed her eyes at her nemesis, Kikyou.

"Back from rehab so soon?" Kagome asked.

"Answer the question you little bitch. Why would the 'Great Unfeeling One' care about a simpleton like you?" Kikyou bit back.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha for reassurance and got a nod of approval. "Well, if you must know. Inuyasha had me cover the art show at the Towers. When I protested he bugged me until I told him the truth. Sesshoumaru and I have been dating for almost three years. I was afraid that someone would notice something if he and I were at the same function. Sesshoumaru prides himself on his ability to keep private stuff away from work stuff. So I had to tell Inuyasha my fear of being found out. He made me go anyway. Some jack ass hanyou named Naraku tried to hit on me and it riled Sesshoumaru's beast so much that he has asked me to be his mate." Kagome answered. A wickedly satisfying smirk spreading across her face at the reaction her words invoked from her older cousin. (even though it didn't happen exactly that way it got the desired effect more so than the long version would have)

"You lie! You the mate of the human hating Popsicle don't make me laugh at your pathetic delusion." Kikyou hissed as her full hatred for her cousin came bubbling to the surface. Although she didn't know if it was the fact that Kagome was talking about Sesshoumaru or Naraku that angered her the most.

Kagome could see them. All the greedy emotions she new Kikyou harboured for her. The unbridled hatred, the malicious contempt, the all consuming jealousy that drove the almost insane want to cause Kagome pain flickered through the half crazed eyes of the woman standing before her.

"You don't have to believe me. Ask him yourself...Oooohhh that's right, you can't, you know due to the restraining order he has on you." Kagome shot back. "You know come to think about it, I really should be thanking you Kik. If you hadn't gone all stalker on him I might not have met him when I did. So thank you. Thank you for your part in making me the happiest person on the planet."

It felt great! Never had she stood up to Kikyou this way. She was always the one to back down or give in. No more.

"Alright you two, nock it off!" Inuyasha bellowed as he got up and stood between them before they decided to get physical. "Kikyou go home, I'll be there in a few hours. I'll explain everything then. Kagome you've got work to do, go finish it."

"You're just gonna let her talk to me that way?" Kikyou stammered, her anger bordering rage.

"Kikyou, I am tired, I don't have time to deal with your temper-mental attitude. Now go home and we will talk later!" Inuyasha said in a rare display of dominance over his female.

"You'll pay for this you little bitch!" Kikyou threatened Kagome before she turned and walked away.

"Sorry Inuyasha. I don't know why I let her get to me that way." Kagome said scrunching her face up in apology.

"It's no different between your popsicle and me, besides she's been acting strange since she came back from Paris. She swears she isn't but, I think she's drinking again. He grumbled running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"You know, I haven't taken my vacation time yet. How about when I finish with my story I do just that? I'll take the whole week off, that way you can work on Kikyou while I'm out of the way." Kagome said trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah, go ahead. I don't really think it will help much but it may be a good idea to avoid her for a while after your insert hits the stands tomorrow. That's really gonna piss her off. She's never been able to get a scoop this big." Inuyasha said with a defeated sigh.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" A deep, lusty voice purred as the seven brothers entered the filthy sex den.

Bankotsu smiled seductively at who he recognized as Abi and said, "Naraku said we could find top rate fun in this place."

"Naraku you say? Hmmm, are you sure you have the right place?" Abi said narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"That's right. He said your girls could show us a 'real' good time." Bankotsu said flashing a very large bundle of money.

"Ah, well then, right this way." Abi said the greed in her eyes shining brightly at the large amount of money.

She walked them to the waiting room where the girls eagerly stopped what they were doing to eye the new customers.

"As you can see we have something for everyone." Abi told them as seven sets of eyes scanned the room. "Would you gentlemen like drinks while you make your choices?"

"No, we did not come here for drinks. We came to have our dicks pleased." Jakotsu said as he walked up to one of the girls. "Can you make my dick happy Bitch?" He asked her as he pulled her from her chair by her wrist.

"Yes mister, I can make your whole body happy." She purred, rubbing herself against his body.

"Boys take your pick, I've found mine." Jakotsu said as the girl led him down the hall to one of the private rooms.

As he watched his brothers go off one by one Renkotsu stepped to Abi. "I think you will do nicely. I like a female with spirit, one that will fight back when I get a little rough. These mindless fuck bags have been broken already. You though, your spirit is still strong and defiant." His voice was silky sweet in her ear.

Abi shivered, it had been a long time since someone could make her wet with just words and a glint of danger in their eyes.

"You think you can handle me?" She whispered as one of her hands rubbed against his caged manhood.

"Only one way to find out." Renkotsu groaned as he pressed his hardening member into her hand.

Abi detected no deception in his aroused scent, and who was she kidding, she actually wanted this guy. Her body was already reacting to his scent, he smelled like freshly printed money: Her one true weakness.

Seeing her will falter Renkotsu sealed Abi's fate by pulling out the large quantity of money Shippou had given him for just this purpose. "The money Bankotsu gave you should be enough to cover all the expenses for seven girls. This is just for you, our little secret."

"Right this way." She purred when she saw the amount he was willing to pay to get her.

Naraku was wrenched from the darkness by a blinding pain in his chest.

"Wake up you foul worm." Sesshoumaru hissed. "I want you alert when I tell you of your new fate. I now have everything I need to get you out of my hair for the rest of my 'very' long existence."

Naraku opened his eyes to see Sesshoumaru's finger tips hovering over him dripping his acidic poison onto his chest. Fear washed over him anew when he shifted his blurry gaze to the stony features of the raging Inu.

"Why did you take Ito, Sango's younger sibling?" Sesshoumaru seethed with glacial fury.

"I...didn't...AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Naraku began but was stopped short by Sesshoumaru's impatience.

"DO. NOT. LIE. TO. ME. "Why did you take the boy?" Sesshoumaru punctuated ever word with another drop of the viscous green fluid from his claws.

"I....I...only supply....drugs....to...to the place." Naraku wheezed as the poison slowly ate at his flesh.

"You think you can deceive me cousin?" Sesshoumaru flashed a menacing smile as he used his free hand to cut off the air supply to the writhing hanyou's already taxed lungs.

"I...would...rather...die..." Naraku forced through his constricted wind pipe.

"Yes, but, how many TIMES are you willing to die Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked arrogantly.

Naraku knew of Tenseiga's power to bring back the recently diseased. He also knew that Sesshoumaru could kill him slowly and bring him back just to start over and over again. Being the true coward he was he relented.

"The Shikon-no-Tama, the bitch sister is its guardian." Naraku spat out in disgust at himself.

Though stunned Sesshoumaru easily maintained his grip on the trembling hanyou, "Who is her target whelp?" He asked with red tinged eyes.

"The jewel has appeared. That means the prophecy is true. The Shikon-no-Miko has been born." His beast said excitedly.

"So it seems." He answered back a little down trodden at the thought of what the prophecy had in store for him and the Miko. "But why now, I have just found the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Now fate will deny me the one that I want."

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his musings by Naraku trying to struggle free of his grasp. The hanyou was rewarded for his effort by having Sesshoumaru's poison coated claws dig into his throat.

"You're...Your precious reporter." He squawked trying to keep from passing out.

"Kagome?" He half whispered in disbelief. "You better not be toying with me hanyou." He said then stood, bringing Naraku with him by the throat.

Naraku could do nothing but howl in pain as his still broken body was forcefully pulled from the floor and heaved against one of the large boilers.

As Sesshoumaru strolled arrogantly toward Naraku's crumpled form he made a phone call. "Get the council members in my conference room physically or by satellite. Tell them I am invoking my right as alpha to purge this tainted waste of space from my pack. He is unworthy of my family blood, therefore it will be removed."

Closing his phone he looked down at the unconscious mass at his feet and smiled in feral triumph. His brief discontent of the return of the Shikon-no-Tama replaced with elated understanding.

"They sent her to me and I was too careless to see it." He thought to himself as he turned to leave the dank boiler room. "Life is VERY good indeed." His beast intoned happily.

Within 15 minutes of the brothers entering the private rooms, six of the seven were back in the hall way, each of their 'chosen' girls fast asleep thanks to Mukotsu's talent with mind altering poisons.

Renkotsu meanwhile was manoeuvring his naked body over Abi's. There was no kissing, (most girls think it is too personal to kiss paying customers. That is reserved only for their mates), no need for foreplay the wad of cash he gave her was enough to have her walls coated and ready for him. As he slid into her he thought to himself, "Kami I love my job sometimes!"

The plan was for him to keep Abi distracted long enough for the others to find the boy and get him out (what better way to keep a whore busy than to fuck her brainless). Then he was to give her a choice. At the present he truly hoped she would accept the offer, for being a prostitute she was still surprisingly tight.

"Why does Renkotsu get to have all the fun?" Whined Jakotsu as they went room to room knocking out each occupant.

"Maybe if he's in a generous mood boss man will let you have a go with Naraku before he gets taken to the council for judgment." Suikotsu teased as he searched for hidden doors or passages.

"HHmmm that may be fun. I've always wondered if Naraku swung both ways." Jakotsu giggled.

"Ah ha! Here we go guys. There is a barrier here." Suikotsu said outlining the hidden door. "Ginkotsu, you think you can get us through it?"

Ginkotsu walked to the barrier and touched it. As he concentrated the barrier began to spark and crackle softly. Ten seconds later it dissolved, revealing the door. He opened it to a flight of stairs leading to a second door about 30ft. below. "After you." He said to Suikotsu with a lopsided grin.

"Kami you could ruin a girl in my profession!" Abi moaned as Renkotsu contorted her limber body into every position that gave him access to that special bundle of nerves deep within her core.

"Get on your knees like a good bitch and I'll make you want no other ever again." He crooned lustfully.

Obeying without thought Abi skilfully turned her body so she was on her hands and knees without Renkotsu having to remove himself from her dripping depths.

"What a clever bitch you are." He growled as he slowly pulled out of her only to slam full force back in causing Abi to fall to her elbows.

"I am here...t...to....pl...please...you." Abi panted as her aura pulsed with frenzied abandon.

"Then you ....are...doing....a...very...good....job." Renkotsu forced out through gritted teeth. "Now....tell....me....what....would...please....you....Abi."

He never faltered in his assault of her body and senses. Each word punctuated a slow, deep thrust. She was lost in the bliss that was this strange human. He played her strings as if he had known her for centuries. His nails dug into her hips sending hot chills up and down her spine. When she took too long to answer him he rammed into her to the hilt and kept the pressure on her sweet spot as he held her still. "Tell me what would please you Abi or I will stop here and now." He challenged.

"No! Please don't stop." She was almost begging, trying her best to move against him. "More...please....harder....make it hurt."

"Good Bitch." Renkotsu cooed as he began to drive into her once again.

"Ooohhh...Yes...that's it...harder." Abi moaned with a mixture of pure pleasure and pain.

Renkotsu leaned over her far enough to grip her wrists for leverage as he continued his slow exit and forceful re-entry.

Still unaware of the deception going on around her Abi gave herself over to the slow, winding coils of her desire. Of all the creatures that had paid to dominate her, this one was the first to seem to want her pleasure to match his own. He made her feel alive. Never had a client, only being concerned with getting themselves off, taken his time with her. This human lit a fire in her very center of being. Not even Naraku could make her feel anything close to this.

Renkotsu could sense the shifting emotions emanating off of the writhing demoness under him and decided it was time to secure her before she could start to really question what he was up to. Within less than a heart beat he had her hands pinned behind her back using his own aura instead of rope or shackles to secure them.

"Wha...?" She started to question but the rest of her words were muffled into the mattress.

"I will not hurt you unless you want me to Abi. Let go and I will show you an ecstasy denied to you until now." He murmured into her ear, and then to emphasize the words he quickened his pace.

Her training screamed for her to not allow this. She was not supposed to let clients tie her up. It was dangerous, but as he continued to bombard her body with the promise of new, heightened completion it over ruled her brain yet again.

Renkotsu's smile went unnoticed by the now bucking female. It was almost time to give her the ultimatum.

Suikotsu took each stair carefully, searching for trip wires, alarms and barriers. Giving the all clear he stepped to the side to allow Ginkotsu access to the door at the bottom of the stair well.

Listening intently he heard no sounds coming from the room behind the door. He made light work of the lock then quickly opened the door with his aura flared to deflect anything that might come at him. Sniffing the air he could detect Kohaku's scent but did not see him.

"Suikotsu, find the barrier. The kids scent is too fresh for him not to be here." Bankotsu said as he stepped to the side to allow the rest to file in behind him.

"What is that smell?" Suikotsu blanched crinkling his nose.

"Don't know, Mukotsu, find the source and get samples of everything in here. Boss man wants to know what kind of drugs has been going through this place." Kyokotsu informed them in his uniquely garbled tone.

"Hey Bank, I found it. The shelving unit has to be moved to get to it. Ginkotsu, use that nose of yours to find out what's in the containers so that we can get to the door without overdosing if something gets broke." Suikotsu said over his shoulder.

"Where's Renkotsu? He should have been down here by now." Jak stated, sounding a bit perturbed.

"Oh come on. You scented that bitch's reaction to him. You honestly believe he's going to knock her out before he gets his rocks off?" Suikotsu said with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"You would think that he would follow orders better when they're coming from Taishou Sesshoumaru." Ginkotsu griped as he rifled through one of the filing cabinets behind Abi's desk.

"Well...knowing Mr. Taishou, he probably told Ren to give Abi the same choice he gave us way back when. She will either become human and testify against Naraku or go to jail for her part in the kidnapping and drug trafficking." Mukotsu said as he inspected the various bottles, vials and canisters on the shelving unit. "Well as long as nothing is broken the shelving unit can be moved." He continued, putting the last container back on its shelf.

Meanwhile Renkotsu was still hammering away at the unsuspecting Abi. Her cries, moans and growls were the music he needed to keep himself from an early release.

"That's it." He grunted as Abi bucked and writhed to the best of her ability with her arms bound behind her. "Take it. Take it all. Tell me how much you want this human."

Her aura radiated red-gold flames that licked and teased Renkotsu's already heated skin. Her eyes held the distinct red tint of a demon that has lost control to her beast. "You, only you. Harder Renkotsu, please." She cried.

"Do you like how this human fucks you?" Renkotsu groaned as he continued to pound into her mercilessly.

"Yes, oh Kami yes. More. Give me more." Abi panted in complete licentiousness.

"Is this human better than that hanyou?" He snarled, feeling his control close to overloading.

"Yes....Sooo....So much...Better. Please don't stop Ren!" She begged as he purposefully slowed his pace, denying her the release he knew she wanted.

Renkotsu steeled himself for the reaction he knew she was about to have at his next words. "Abi," He grunted. "You...Ha...Have a...choice...To make."

Sensing the change in him she stiffened, her fear beginning to rise. "A choice?" She whimpered, his slow methodical rhythm making it difficult for her to concentrate on his words.

"Yes....Abi...A choice. You can go to jail with Naraku or, come with me and testify in front of the demon council about the goings on here, and I'm not just talking about the girls or drugs." Renkotsu's lust filled voice held a hint of foreboding tension while his throbbing member never missed a stroke.

When his words sunk in she bucked against him, struggling to free herself from the bindings his aura had formed around her wrists. "You vile bastard! Get off me now! I will kill you for this!" She raged.

He was prepared for this. Holding her wrists painfully tight against her lower back he matched every futile movement her body made with an agonizingly hard thrust of his manhood. "That's right. Fight me, good Kami Abi fight me." He moaned as his excitement heightened as her temper flared.

"Let...me....go! Please, you....you can't....can't do....this to me." She howled in rage, but her body betrayed her again as Renkotsu quickened his deep penetration of her passage. "He...He will....Kill me." She groaned close to tears.

"Sweet, beautiful Abi, where he's going he will never be able to touch you again. Taishou Sesshoumaru will not allow it." He whispered heavily into her ear as he leaned over her.

"Sessh...Sesshoumaru will....protect me?" She panted feeling her core burning for liberation.

"Yes Abi. Come with me and...start a new....life....free of Naraku." He gritted out fighting the urge to allow said climax. "Give....Me...An....Answer...Bitch....Or....I....Will...Keep you....On the edge...Without.......Release." He punctuated each word with a thrust harder and deeper than she had ever experienced in her long career.

"Y...You promise?" She moaned.

"You have my word." He assured her through gritted teeth.

"Yes. Oh Kami yes!" She cried.

Getting the answer he had hoped for he plowed into her ever tightening hole with all the force he had been holding back. So lost in his abandoned greed he barely heard her cry of ecstasy. Moments later with her convulsing walls massaging his swollen cock his own release crested over him, his seed spilling into the now spent demoness.

The sight that greeted the six would be rescuers once the shelving unit and sliding door panel were out of the way was by far nothing they could have foreseen.

There was Kohaku, standing in a rather large man made hot spring. His wrists bound to two poles about waist high, while three younger (16-17ish) looking girls bathed him. His face flush with embarrassment as he tried adamantly to get them to stop to no avail.

"Master Naraku will kill us if we do not obey him." One of them said softly, causing Kohaku to sigh in resignation.

"Some guys have all the luck." Jakotsu muttered as he entered the hidden room.

At the sound of his voice the three girls looked up and screamed in fright then scrambled for cover. "Are you Kohaku?" Suikotsu asked ignoring the girls.

"Yes, who are you?" Kohaku answered with apprehension.

"Friends of Mr. Taishou. He asked us to find you and return you to your sister." Suikotsu answered back as he entered the spring to release him from the bonds.

"Don't hurt them." Kohaku stated as he watched Bankotsu advance on the terrified trio of girls. "They were only doing as they were told."

"They will not be harmed as long as they will testify against Naraku in front of the Demon council." Bankotsu said looking straight at the girls waiting for their response.

When all three nodded their heads vigorously in agreement Kohaku sighed in relief. "Get dressed; you can all come with us to the hospital. We will get you checked out as well. Then you will be debriefed on what has been going on in this wretched place." Bankotsu said in the kindest manner he could muster.

The girls scurried to dress themselves, unsure if they were telling the truth but wanting to hope that they were now free of the evil hanyou and all he has forced them to do.

"I need to call my sister." Kohaku said as he got dressed, his embarrassment forgotten with the need to reassure Sango that he was alive and well.

"No need boy. Mr. Taishou told us to pick her up on the way to the hospital. Now come on, let's get a move on." Suikotsu said walking to the sliding door.

"I will call Shippou and let him know we have the boy." Kyokotsu said flipping open his phone.

"Speak." Sesshoumaru growled into his phone as his impatience began to break through his calm outward demeanour.

"I have good news and bad news." Came Shippou's voice. "I was able to make the proper contacts for the council. They have been notified of your request, but Tigokumaru of the bat tribe is deathly ill. He is to resign his post and a new member will be voted in by mid week. Also Fujisaku of the coyote tribe and Mokuba of the bird tribe are on vacation with no forwarding number to get a hold of them. They will be gone 'til Monday. "

"Hnnn." Was the only response from the frustrated demon lord as he tried to remember not to take out his annoyance on a very loyal employee. "And the good news?"

"Kyokotsu called, they have the boy and a few girls that are willing to go in front of the council when the time comes. They are taking Kohaku and the girls to the hospital as we speak." Shippou said with satisfaction.

"Very good." Sesshoumaru intoned not very happy about having to keep the filthy hanyou any longer than he had to. "See to it that the medical bills are sent to me, and call Bankotsu back to inform him they need not worry about retrieving the sister. I have some questions for her so I will bring her to the hospital."

"You got it boss." Shippou answered then hung up.

Sesshoumaru looked at his phone and thought, "That is the second time today that he has hung up on me. It is also the second time I have allowed him to get away with it."

"Fox demon knows master." His beast said.

"Hn, is that so?" Sesshoumaru said back, not sure where his beast was taking this.

"Yes, both times nothing more to say. He went back to work." It said matter-of-factly then continued with, "Fox demon good worker, fox demon good friend to master, fox demon can be someone master can trust and respect."

The wisdom of his beast's words struck a cord within Sesshoumaru. Smiling inwardly he asked, "When did you become so insightful?"

"From watching and listening to you master." His beast said with overflowing pride at his master's rare praise.

"Remind me to give Shippou a nice raise to go along with that home entertainment system." Sesshoumaru said with a chuckle.

"Now to get some answers from the slayer." He said, his tone and posture back to normal.


	8. Face to Face at Last

_Face to Face at Last_

Chapter Eight

Sesshoumaru was still soaking in the hot spring when he scented Kagome entering the main cavern. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply the scent of her excitement, apprehension and determination.

His beast purred contently and smiled a rather toothy smile at the secret they were about to share with the unknowing Miko.

Kagome arched a brow in slight confusion when she entered the cavern and found Sesshoumaru not in his chains. She looked around the cavern for confirmation that he was indeed actually there. When her gaze fell to the table she received her answer, a neatly folded, sheer silver kimono was in the middle of it, a matching obi draped over the delicate fabric. She also noticed the absences of her 'bag of toys'.

"Well, it was me that called him here for a change." She thought with a shrug then began to undress.

As she pulled the kimono over her shoulders, she heard water splashing from the spring behind her. "Why are you not in your chains demon?" She asked arrogantly, keeping her back facing him.

"Enough Kagome." Sesshoumaru answered softly from the entrance to the spring, causing her body to go rigid with disbelief. "Did he really say it? Did I hear him right? Is something wrong?" The frantic thoughts raced through her mind as well as her scent. Before she could vocalize her concern, she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes Kagome, I said enough. No games tonight, I have something you need to know, something that will change both our lives."

Kagome moved to face him but he held her firmly in place. "Listen to me first." He whispered into her ear.

"If you are referring to my new responsibilities as your mate, Inuyasha already told me and I promise you I am not afraid to learn." Kagome interrupted sounding slightly bored and annoyed.

"I am pleased to hear that. However, this is of greater importance than domestic duties Kagome. This will change everything." The seriousness in his tone began to make her jittery. "It has been brought to my attention that the Shikon-no-Tama has resurfaced and has located its rightful owner." He began as he pulled her against his still damp chest.

"Sesshoumaru the jewel is just a myth!" She interrupted again, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Where could he possibly be going with this?" She thought to herself.

Sighing in frustration, he wrapped his arms around her tightly to keep her still. "Kami she is maddening!" He growled inwardly, gaining an unwanted full belly laugh from his beast. "HUSH woman, let me talk!" He rumbled at her. "I can assure you the Shikon-no-Tama is NO myth. I was born just before Midoriko forged it. My father was the one to protect her as she fought the demons necessary in its making. For his help she set a prophecy with the Kami's blessing. It says that in a time of human rule a bound Miko not of Midoriko's blood would be born strong enough to complete the quest required to keep the jewel forever pure so that the greedy could never taint it. For my fathers part in it Midoriko decreed that the heir to the western lands would find, love and willingly protect the human Miko who would be the heir to the jewel."

"I don't see how this has anything to do with my intentions for wanting you here tonight." Kagome huffed.

"I am the heir to the ancient Western Lands, Kagome. I am the promised mate of the Shikon-no-Miko."

Kagome heard the pride in his voice as he spoke of mating another.

"I see." Kagome scoffed angrily. "So what will that make me, your mistress? I would rather transfer schools and leave Tokyo than play THAT roll Sesshoumaru!" She hissed as she began to struggle to get free before the tears stinging her eyes could fall.

"There is no need for tears Kagome." He cooed into her hair. "Understand that I asked you to be my mate before I knew of the Jewels return. I have professed my love to you without seeing your face, before even knowing your real name. You MUST believe that Kagome if you still wish to be my mate."

"Do not tease me about something that can not be, Sesshoumaru!" She seethed starting her struggling anew. "You know as well as I that if the Jewel is real then the prophecy is real. We can not go against the wishes of the Kami's; you belong to the Shikon-no-Miko." She said, as the angry tears finally broke free. "Go find YOUR Miko and leave me be."

"If you would stop interrupting me, you would have already known that I AM with MY Miko." Sesshoumaru waited what seemed an eternity, (even for him) for his words to sink in.

"WHAT?!?" Kagome choked, trying to stifle her tears.

"You are the Shikon-no-Miko, Kagome. Midoriko chose you to be her successor. We were meant to meet each other, I just do not think it happened quite the way the Kami's intended," he said with a chuckle.

"You can't be serious? I have no Miko abilities." Kagome said, wanting to believe him.

"Answer this; did you feel a kindred pull towards Ito Sango today?" He asked as he pulled her hair off her shoulder, exposing the delicate flesh he longed to sink his fangs into.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" She answered tilting her head slightly to the right, giving Sesshoumaru a better view of the pulsing vein in her neck.

"Ms. Ito it would seem is the slayer chosen to watch over the Shikon-no-Tama until you could be found. It also seems to be the reason Naraku was so intent on having you." He explained.

"Oh, you heard about that huh?" Kagome blushed to his chagrin.

"Yes," he chuckled, "I was also informed that I missed quite the show as you dealt with the vulgar hanyou. To say I was impressed would be an understatement." His voice held the same prideful tone he had used when he spoke of mating the prophesied Miko.

"Then you also know that I was the one who bloodied his nose yesterday," she said with a satisfied smirk.

"Your lingering scent at the painting and sculpture you referred to as your favourites made it easy for me to figure out it was you." He purred as he started tracing butterfly kisses across her shoulder.

At that moment, the reading Wunjo gave her the other day came back to her. "I was told this was going to happen, Sesshoumaru. I met a strange woman with long red hair when I crashed into her trinket cart the other day. She invited me back to her home to clean up and have tea. She pulled out a small bag that had weird tiles with markings on them. She used them to do a spiritual reading, as she called it. She told me that my destiny will be revealed to me and that the one who loves me will protect and guide me on the path the Kami's have set for me." Her voice held wonder and excitement at the realization of the old woman's prediction.

"Then, this afternoon I heard her voice in a dream telling me to embrace my destiny and trust the one who loves me. That wouldn't by chance be you would it?" She asked playfully, squirming slightly to rub her backside against his hardening member.

"Interesting, you will have to introduce me to this woman so I may thank her." He growled deeply as he continued his light assault on her now heated skin.

Kagome untangled her arms from his embrace. Sesshoumaru raised an unseen brow as he watched her reach for the final barrier keeping them apart, and then stopped her. "Let me." He asked as his heart beat quickened.

Nodding she released the breath she had not known she was holding. She began to tremble when she felt his fingers work the buckles free. Sesshoumaru let the mask fall to the ground then waited.

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she turned to face him for, in a sense, the first time. "Meet your Miko and heir to the Shikon-no-Tama, Sesshoumaru." She said with confident mischief.

Searching chocolate met smouldering honey and time stood still. In those liquid gold orbs, Kagome saw his soul pouring out to her. All the love, desire, trust and acceptance he hid from the outside world was there only for her.

As Kagome turned to face him, his breath caught in his throat. "My Kagome," was all he could say as he reached a hand to her face.

"Yes Sesshoumaru, your Kagome." She answered breathlessly, tilting her head up to meet his lips in an all-consuming kiss.

The beast within Sesshoumaru began to struggle against his control as the scent of innocent arousal invaded his senses. "Cease your noise or I will make us both wait until AFTER she is given the Shikon-no-Tama you insufferable creature!" He inwardly barked to his beast.

Knowing his master meant every word his beast quieted.

Pulling away to let her breathe Sesshoumaru once again looked at her. "Kami's Temptress!" He panted, his voice filled with unfettered want.

Hearing his words Kagome giggled. "Is my demon pleased?" She asked coyly, running her manicured fingertips down his chest.

Kagome let out a surprised yelp as Sesshoumaru lifted her up onto the table next to them, his lips once again searched for the sweetness only hers could offer. The force of her emotions bombarding his senses momentarily overwhelmed him; and although he held her possessively close to his heated flesh, he felt she was not close enough.

He wanted to drown himself within her warmth. With her hands on the table, balancing herself from the surprise position change Sesshoumaru was able to run his clawed digits over the silk kimono, applying just enough pressure to slice through the fragile material but not leave a single mark on her milky flesh.

Kagome moaned against his lips when she felt the slight pressure of his claws grazing her nipples as he tore away the flimsy covering. As she pulled away from his relentless mouth to catch her breath, she tilted her head back just enough to expose her throat to him, which he greedily took advantage of.

She was becoming drunk with desire, the knowledge that he was meant for her added an extra sense of empowerment. This deadly creature known for his dislike of humans belonged to her and only her, a ningen Miko.

So preoccupied with their frenzied need for each other, neither noticed the faint purple hue of her skin. To her it felt like her flesh was electrified, her core like molten lava and he had hardly touched her. To him the rise and fall of her desire laced scent was like high tide on a full moon. It penetrated his very being causing his eyes to bleed red.

His hands freely roamed her sweat-glossed body as his nipping and nuzzling continued down her neck and shoulder. He sent visible shivers down her back when he licked the spot where his mating mark would be. The salty taste of her skin made him purr. The rumble vibrated into Kagome's bones causing her breath to catch and wrap her legs around his hips pulling his now rock hard shaft flush with her wetness. With her hands still on the table she leaned back, to give his ravenous mouth more to taste.

Wasting no time, he captured both pert breasts with his hands. He suckled one then the other like a newborn. Her mews and moans playing like music to his ears encouraged him to sample more.

"Mmmm...now....now that we...have been properly introduced...." Kagome began breathlessly, "I believe it is time for you to remember your place, so be a good demon and go chain yourself up for me." She finished with a wicked gleam in half hooded eyes.

"Hnn...." He growled into her flesh. "Not this time; tonight we do things my way."

Although his tone was menacing she felt no fear. "In this place power is still mine, or have you forgotten that already?" She boldly reminded him.

"That, my little vixen, can be easily overcome." He shot back, nipping lightly on the pert mound in his right hand.

Leaning forward Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face nose to nose with his. "What are you going to do? Throw me over your shoulder like a cave man?" She giggled as the image of him doing just that came to mind.

Sesshoumaru let his eyes bleed completely to the red of his beast and smiled wickedly. "I assure you, I will be putting you over something, and it will not be my shoulder." He emphasized his intentions by grinding his hard member against her groin.

Kagome hissed at the sensation of him pressing against her wetness. The spike in her scent once again sent Sesshoumaru's beast into a frenzy. "Surrender to me Kagome, as I have you."

"I gave myself to you the first time I set eyes on you." She answered, placing light kisses down the strong line of his jaw.

Sesshoumaru believed her words, but the slight sent of apprehension mingling with that of her arousal did not escape his sensitive nose. Placing his hands on each side of her face he made her meet his gaze. "Kagome, what is wrong?" He asked, slightly confused.

"What do you mean? What could be wrong?" She answered a little too innocently.

"It is slight, but I sense hesitation within you," he said narrowing his eyes slightly, still focusing on the out of place odour.

Kagome sighed then bit her bottom lip trying to voice what he sensed. "I have never been touched like this before. Being in this place makes your tenderness feel,..I don't know...odd. It doesn't feel right; you are not supposed to be able to touch me like this here." She took a breath then smiled wickedly, "You haven't broken your chains yet."

"I see." He said, raising an eyebrow. He then untangled himself from her grip and turned toward the familiar bonds. "So, if I break these I get to have you anywhere I want?" He stated coldly, his eyes, however revealed everything his tone pretended to hide.

Kagome moaned at the sudden tightening of her insides, but managed to hop off the table to lock the cuffs. "Yes, when you can break free of these, you can have your prize anywhere you want it." She smiled mischievously as she turned back towards the large stone table.

The dangerously arrogant gleam in his eyes went unnoticed by Kagome as she walked away from him confidently swaying her hips. No sooner did her hands touch the table when she heard the snapping of metal then felt cool, hard flesh against her back.

Kagome let out a gasp of surprise, "How? You said..."

"...That I had them specially made so I could not break them during my heat cycle," he finished for her. "I am not IN heat. Now, I believe it is time for me to collect my prize." Sesshoumaru rumbled into her ear as he unceremoniously lifted her over his shoulder. With barely a moments thought Sesshoumaru changed into his orb form and whisked them away from the cave-------------------

After what seemed like an eternity and mere seconds, Kagome felt herself falling onto something rather soft. Sitting up quickly she looked around. "Sesshoumaru?" She whispered.

"I am here." He growled, opening his red, glowing eyes so she could see him at the foot of the very large bed.

"Where are we?" She asked as she watched him crawl slowly onto the bed. "A heaven sent demon." She thought as she watched every delicious shift of his taut muscles under the porcelain like skin she ached to explore.

"Home," He intoned with sinful triumph as he reached her feet. As a predator snatching its prey, Sesshoumaru grabbed her ankle effectively pulling her closer to him, earning him a surprised yelp from Kagome as she fell back onto the bed from the force.

Leaning back on his knees, he brought her ankle to his lips. Finding the pulse point he breathed deeply of her bloods scent then licked the smooth sensitive skin over the fragile vein. As he began to move down her calf, a slight twinkle caught his eye. Glancing at her toes, he noticed the small silver crescent moons she had airbrushed on the tips of her toenails earlier that day.

"Bold of you to mark yourself as mine." He remarked coolly, the heat of his breath against her skin contrasted his tone causing a soft moan to escape Kagome's lips.

"Mmmm, Not really," she murmured wiggling her toes, "I was given your mark the day Midoriko forged the jewel." The wisdom of her words struck a cord deep within him. "Confident submission, master." his beast happily purred. "Indeed."

"Spoken like the true Lady of the Western Lands," he intoned before flicking the tip of his tongue over her baby toe. He was rewarded with a squeal as Kagome tried to wiggle free of his grasp.

Sesshoumaru released a low growl against the warmed skin of her ankle, successfully stilling her movement. Once again, he licked the pulse point before continuing down her calf. He nuzzled and licked his way to her inner thigh, where instead of paying attention to her wet mound of curls; he nipped at the tender flesh just above the raven black coils before continuing up her body.

He wanted to memorize every inch of her before lavishing attention on that most precious place; each shift in scent as he tested her reactions to his touch; all the moans, gasps and whimpers he could provoke from her brought him closer to that goal.

His nimble fingers played lightly up her sides as he continued his upwards exploration. Kagome arched her back, trying to get him to relieve the painful throbbing of her hardened nipples as his lips brushed against the valley between her breasts. Her displeasured whimper went unnoticed as he easily avoided each of the little tan pebbles, favouring instead the supple flesh around them.

Kagome felt as if she were on a roller coaster. Her nerve endings fired off new waves of sensation every time he came in contact with her skin. Her muscles, quaked with the rising temperature of her core; her skin, beaded with sweat and goose bumps.

Sesshoumaru adjusted slightly then pulled Kagome from the bed onto his lap trapping his hardness between them. Keeping one hand around her waist, he tangled his other in her hair, gently pulling her head back to expose her throat and chest to his hungry mouth. He growled possessively as he brushed his fangs over the spot he would mark for the whole world to see that he, Taishou Sesshoumaru chose her, Higurashi Kagome, a human, as his mate and equal.

"Mine." his voice reverberated into her body causing her to quiver and release more of her intoxicating pheromones.

"Yes, yours," she moaned deeply, "please Sesshoumaru, it, it hurts. Please, I need you."

He felt her nails dig into his chest and released a rumbling purr then found her waiting mouth. As his tongue battled hers, he untangled his hand from her hair then captured one of her aching breasts. His large, soft hand caressed the fleshy mound then caught the nub between the knuckles of his index and middle fingers.

Kagome moaned in ecstasy as the sensation sent spasms through her inner walls. When he pinched it, again she gasped and rolled her hips against his swollen member, winning her another warning growl from Sesshoumaru. Which she in turn ignored and repeated her previous action.

"So demanding for such a tiny thing." he moaned against her lips as he tried to control his own growing need, and then continued his assault on her flesh and senses. In this time, nothing else mattered or existed. The Kami's sent him his equal and opposite, a silly human female with a fearlessness that nearly rivalled his own. She was his to protect; to love; to spend night after night cherishing.

He could feel her wetness coating his shaft as her body moved against him insistently. With her nails digging into his shoulders, Sesshoumaru shifted both hands to cup her butt and lifted her up so he could manoeuvre himself under her entrance. He hesitated long enough for Kagome to meet his fiery gaze; a slight nod and a wanton smile was all it took. As he thrusted his hips upward, he pulled her down around him. He felt her flesh rip then heard her cry out.

Before he could comfort her, he sensed her aura surge. He watched as a purple glow began to emanate from her body, and then felt it explode around them. The force of the newly woken power should have purified him; instead, it engulfed him, penetrating into his very soul as if it recognized his power, binding the two auras into one.

Kagome held her breath as he entered her; she felt the pain when her virgin flesh gave way to his girth for the briefest of moments before the overwhelming sense of something within breaking free washed over her. The power of the Shikon-no-Miko had awakened.

Once their auras calmed to a manageable level, Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru's cheeks wet with willingly shed tears. With an expression of pure child like wonder, she raised her fingers to his face.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Never did I dare dream that I would find a being such as you. A creature as dark as I should not be allowed to touch someone so pure of light." he purred, unashamed that she was witnessing a weakness he had not indulged in since he was a pup.

Kagome cupped Sesshoumaru's face between her hands, then softly kissed both of his tear-streaked cheeks, "Unless balanced, even a pure light can become a dangerous and destructive force." She countered with a smirk and slight twist of her hips, sending sparks of heat through them both.

The tips of his claws dug into her bottom as Sesshoumaru lifted her half way off his length, only to quickly bring her back down. Kagome's body instinctively tried to pull away from the strange sensations even as she hissed in pleasure. Prepared for resistance, Sesshoumaru held tight to her rear. While her insides were tensing and throbbing against his rather large member, Kagome rolled her hips back and forth, intensifying the frenzied coiling in her core.

Sesshoumaru again pulled her up then back around him, growling deeply as Kagome's gasps and mews rang in his ears. Releasing his grip on her butt, Sesshoumaru placed one arm around her lower back, the other he used to balance their weight as he shifted them both onto the bed, his large frame covering hers possessively.

They were lost in a timeless dance, clueless to the magiks they were releasing as they consummated the prophecy. From its hiding place, the jewel pulsed in time with theirs.

With each deep thrust he made, Kagome's moans and cries became more urgent. With every spasm of her inner walls, Sesshoumaru growled his pleasure and intensified the force behind every smooth stroke.

Had they been of mind to notice they would have seen their combined aura spiralling out from them to meet with that of the jewel.

"So tight,"..."Kami Yes!"..."So hard,"..."More," their words were a jumble of grunts and gasps until Sesshoumaru could stand it no longer. He pulled out of her just long enough to flip her over then he slid back in as if he had never been gone.

Kagome growled in displeasure when he removed himself, eeped at the sudden position change, and then gasped when she felt him slide back in full to the hilt. Her limbs quaked with anticipation as Sesshoumaru continued driving his shaft into her. His rapid panting and primal grunts told her he was close, making her tighten her grip around him even more. She felt one of his hands press firmly on the middle of her back. Giving no resistance, Kagome lowered herself from her hands to her elbows, granting him even deeper access to her tight, throbbing passage.

Sesshoumaru moved her sweat-dampened hair away from her left shoulder to expose the flawless skin that would bare his mark. Leaning over her deceptively fragile frame, he licked and nipped at her shoulder.

"Do you, Higurashi Kagome, keeper of the Shikon-no-Tama submit to this Taishou Sesshoumaru, heir to the Ancient Western Lands?" he asked her. The vibrations from his growled words cascaded through her.

Kagome whimpered in bliss, and then moaned, "So close, please...."

Her words were cut short when he slammed roughly into her. "Answer me." he snarled as he kept steady pressure on the little bundle of nerves at the heart of her core.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru from this moment until beyond my last breath." She panted as she attempted to squirm against the sinfully magnificent force inside her.

"This might hurt." he growled a little softer as he once again started his thrusts with calculated haste.

He grasped her right shoulder with one hand, while the other gripped her hip tightly; giving him the advantage he needed to truly, make her sing to the Kamis. With every thrust, Kagome's insides turned molten; her voice became horse from crying out her pleasure, still he pounded into her, unrelenting in his pursuit of completion.

Sesshoumaru felt the flutter of muscles seconds before Kagome screamed out her release. His pace never slowed as her walls tightened, almost painfully around him. With every contraction, he grew closer to his own end. He roared out in triumph, and then sunk his fangs into the crook of her left shoulder.

White-hot pain took what little breath Kagome had left. A strangled gasp escaped her as her body was overtaken by a second, more intense release.

Her blood, heavy with her peaking arousal and newly found power filled Sesshoumaru's mouth. It was sweet nectar to a starving bee. The teasing taste she gave him just days ago did not prepare him for the rush he was feeling now. The dizzying spiral he was experiencing felt better than the adrenalin fuelled mayhem of battle.

All around them their aura pulsed, then exploded like a meteor striking the earth, expanding ever further away from the oblivious couple.

As their expended powers dispersed, they lost consciousness, their bodies falling limp onto the bed, still joined and the fresh mating marks on Kagome's neck shown faintly then vanished.


	9. Sango and Miroku

_Sango and Miroku_

Chapter Nine

Inuyasha finished reviewing Kagome's interview by 7pm. He had taken his time, knowing that Kikyou was going to be a hell-fire neko to deal with and was not looking forward to going home.

Sighing he turns his computer off and heads for the door. "This is gonna be fun." He grumbled as he locked up for the night.

------

"One glass, just one." Her inner self whispered in her ear as Kikyou stared at the unopened bottle of expensive wine sitting on the counter.

"No. Shut UP! Shut UP! Shut UP!" She screamed into the empty condo.

"He will leave you anyway; why not dull the pain before it happens?" It goaded.

"He loves me, he won't leave me." She whimpered as tears of desperation pooled in her eyes.

"It will not matter once he finds out what you have done." The voice mocked.

"He will forgive me; he will understand it wasn't my fault." Kikyou said trying to make herself believe the words she spoke.

"You don't really think that. You know he will leave you. He loves Kagome now; you saw that for yourself this afternoon." It whispered. "The way she was hanging all over him at the office. That dopey look in his eyes as he held her tightly against him, he doesn't look at you like that anymore does he?"

"Kagome is too much of a prude to let anything happen with Inuyasha. The twit is afraid of sex, and why should he look at me that way? That bastard Naraku has ruined me. It's HIS fault I have become what I am. He lied to me." Kikyou bellowed.

"He only did what you allowed him to do. Did you ever once say, stop, no more, this is wrong?" The voice asked with a dark chuckle.

"He did something to me. That is the same brand of wine I drink when ever I am with him and when I drink it anywhere else it does not have the same effect. He's putting something in it, he has to be." She argued boldly.

"Prove it, one glass." It challenged.

"Nice try." Kikyou said, not taking the bait from her weaker self. "Drinking with out what that hanyou puts in it turns me into something ugly. Inuyasha loves me; he will not leave me for that prissy bitch. He will understand and forgive me." Kikyou said with conviction.

Walking to the counter, Kikyou grabbed the wine bottle and dropped it into the sink upside down. She then leaned to the right and flipped the disposals switch on. The sound of glass shattering filled the condo, followed by a scream and a thud.

As Kikyou battled her inner self, Inuyasha was making his way home, praying to the Kami's that she wasn't pissed off enough to have started drinking.

**********FLASH BACK**********

"PUT ME DOWN!" A drunken Kikyou screeched into his ear as he carried her out of the hall.

"Not 'til I get you to the car!" He growled.

"You just don't want me to have any fun. Sesshoumaru would have agreed to have fun with us." She slurred as she struggled to break free.

"You made a fool of yourself and me in there. Pawing all over him the way you were. You're lucky he didn't kill you when you kissed him." Inuyasha spit out as he reached the car.

When he let her down to unlock the passenger door Kikyou kicked him behind his knee. "You're a jerk, I'm walking home!" She hissed and then turned to walk away.

"You wench! That hurt ya' know!" He grumbled, grabbing her by the shoulder.

"Let me go you baka half breed!" She snarled, wrenching her shoulder free to turn on him.

"That's enough Kikyou. You're drunk and we are going home. Now get in the car and quit being stupid." He growled through gritted teeth.

"No! I new I should have held out longer for Sesshoumaru. I bet he's 10 no, 20 times better than you in every category." She hissed with an exaggerated glance to his groin.

Inuyasha took a deep breath; he knew it was the alcohol talking and not Kikyou, but he could only control his temper for so long and that remark struck a very deep cord. "Get in the car or I will put you in it myself."

"Touch me and I will hurt you." She said with conviction. "I may be drunk, but I can still focus my ki." To emphasize her meaning she slammed her hand against the car window and released a small amount of energy, effectively shattering the glass.

Inuyasha covered his face quickly enough not to be hit by the flying shards that ripped into his shirt and arm. He couldn't understand what was happening to the normally poised woman before him.

"Have you lost your mind or are you really that stupid!?" He hissed holding his injured arm close to his chest.

"Oh, now I'm crazy? How's this for crazy?" Kikyou roared as she pooled what meagre miko energy she had to her palms then released it as she pushed against Inuyasha's chest.

**********END FLASH BACK**********

Being a hanyou has its benefits: strength, speed, agility, longer life span, scent and sight. It also has its downfalls and miko energy was the biggest." Inuyasha remembered thinking as he sailed through the air.

That was right after every thing changed. She came back from assignment in Korea cold and distant. She started drinking all the time. They fought daily until he gave her an ultimatum.

"Get help or we're through." He said to her while she lay in a heap on the bathroom floor, covered in her own vomit. She nodded her head in submission.

It didn't help. Assignment after assignment she would come back worse than she had left, each time swearing that it would be the last.

"Please Kami, let her be rational." He prayed once more before pulling into his drive way.

------

Pain...a constant, sickening pain; that is what Naraku felt as he regained awareness. He still had no control over his limbs and his chest refused to close as Sesshoumaru's poison continued to eat away the flesh that tried to regenerate.

"Phone...I need my phone." He thought, trying to remove the cobwebs in his brain. Closing his eyes he tried to focus the pain away. It took a few minutes but he managed to lessen the pain long enough to project his aura out to one of the tentacles Sesshoumaru had cut off in the initial beating. He watched as it wiggled like the detached tail of a lizard escaping a predator.

Once the phone was out of his pocket, the slowly decaying appendage slid it to his ear. "Call 159." he uttered weakly. After two rings a not-so-pleasant male voice said, "Why are you calling me, hanyou?"

"Sesshoumaru...He...he knows...ab...about the jewel and the bitch." He hissed out as blood and poison bubbled from his exposed lungs. "He was...protecting...her before...he...knew...who she was. I th...think...they were...involved...before we...found her."

"Where are you?" The angry voice asked.

"Towers...He's gonna...have my dem...demon blood purged." Naraku managed to wheeze out before his vision went dark again.

------

"Aahhhwwww, Sango, come on! Tell them I'm fine and that they can let me go home." Kohaku complained as the doctor told his sister he would prefer the boy stay overnight for observation.

"No, I will not." She answered in her dreaded mother like tone.

"Dr. Daiki, can you give me a moment with my brother please?" Sango asked turning back to the doctor.

"Not a problem, ah, Ms?...Ito." The handsome young doctor said with a crooked grin.

Once the door was shut, Sango rounded on Kohaku, "The Shikon-no-Tama will be given to the Miko soon. When that happens, the spell suspending our life spans will dissipate and I want to make sure you are here if your wounds aren't healed."

"Fine, will you at least find out what happened to the girls Jak brought in with me?" Kohaku ask with a sigh of defeat. "They didn't do anything wrong Sango. Naraku threatened them. He said he would do awful things to their families and make them watch."

"Jak is with their doctor now. When he knows you will know. Now get some sleep and I will be back in a few hours." She said kissing the top of his head.

"Hey, cut that out!" Kohaku growled in mock annoyance, as Jak walked in.

"JAK! Please tell me the girls are okay. He didn't hurt them did he?" Kohaku asked in earnest, happy his sister was now distracted from paying attention to him.

"They are fine Kohaku; it seems Abi had not allowed them to be used for sex. They are untouched, save a few bruises here and there." Jakotsu said holding his hands up as Kohaku started to shoot more questions at him.

"Hold on, hold on," Jak said, shushing the boy, "they will be kept here for observation as well. Then they will go to foster care until their parents or next of kin can be found."

"Thank Kami." Kohaku sighed in relief.

"There you go. Now get some rest, I'll bring you your DS and a change of clothes after a while." Sango said in her scary mother tone again.

"Yes, Sister." Kohaku answered rolling his eyes.

"Jakotsu, can I speak with you outside?" Sango asked, turning her attention to him.

"Sure." He smiled then opened the door for the two of them to step into the hall. He knew what was coming.

"Alright, what happened?" Sango asked rounding on him once the door shut behind them.

Jakotsu took a deep breath then told the older slayer everything he knew.

"Is it true, about the Shikon-no-Tama? Has it really returned?" He asked once finished.

"Well," Sango hesitated, running a hand through her now messy pony tail, "yeah the Shikon Miko has been found. Naraku tried to use my brother to get the jewel before it could be given to her."

"So that's why Sesshoumaru was so insistent on us finding the kid." Jak said with a chuckle.

"The Miko actually found him, if you can believe it." Sango added, thinking if Sesshoumaru trusted Jak enough to find her brother, she could trust him with that bit of information.

"You're kidding! Who is she?" Jak asked excitedly.

"That I will leave to Sesshoumaru; it is not my place to divulge who his mate is to be, but I can tell you he will have his hands full with her. She is a true fire cracker." Sango laughed as Jak did his best impression of a fish out of water.

"Wait, you're telling me that Sesshoumaru is going to mate the Shikon Miko? No, you're joking." Jak laughed out a little too loudly.

"SSSHHHH! Keep it down, or have you forgotten my brother is in that room because the wrong people found out the Jewel was here in Tokyo." Sango hissed.

"Oops sorry, I just can't believe it. Sesshoumaru and the Shikon Miko! It's just too crazy." Jak admitted, lowering his voice.

"You don't know about the prophecy?" Sango asked a little puzzled.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Jak said with genuine cluelessness.

"The prophecy set by Midoriko just after Sesshoumaru was born. Sesshoumaru was fated to be with the Shikon Miko. He knew it was a possibility it would happen in his life time; with Inuyasha being a hanyou and Sesshoumaru not showing any interest in a mate of any kind, he would be the only pure blood of his line left for the prophecy to come true for." Sango explained.

"I remember being told the story when I was a kid, but it was brushed off like it was a fairy tale." Jak said with child like disbelief.

"Well, just keep it to yourself until Sesshoumaru is ready to go public." Sango warned, and then changed the subject. "I was actually wondering if you could give me a lift to my place to get Kohaku a change of clothes and his video games."

"That, I am afraid, I can not do. My orders are to stay here with the boy until he is released. Is there someone else you can call?" He answered apologetically.

"Yeah, but I was hoping not to have to call him." Sango muttered as she went to the lobby to make the call.

------

"You summoned me, master?" A pale boy with lavender hair said bowing deeply to the being behind the sudare. (Bamboo screen)

"I did, Hakudoshi." A deep, haunting voice answered.

"What is your desire master?" The boy asked remaining in his subservient position.

"It is time. Alert the others, we must move quickly." The voice instructed.

"As you wish, my Lord." Hakudoshi said as he backed away from the sudare slowly before abandoning his bow to hurry down the hall to do his masters bidding.

"Monten, Heiten, master says it is time. Leave Kageroumaru and Jeuroumaru here until we can secure Naraku; they are useless without him. Instead get Musou and Takeda. We will need them to get into the Taishou Towers. You have five minutes to be ready." Hakudoshi informed the brothers.

------

Miroku fumbled in the darkness, trying to find his phone. "Mmpph...'llo?"

"Miroku, I'm sorry did I wake you?" Sango asked.

"S...Sango, is that you?" Miroku asked, a little more aware.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to be calling you so late, but I need your help." Sango answered.

"All you have to do is ask, my dearest." He said, his still sleepy voice, adding to the hentai-ish over-tone he used.

"I need you to come get me from the hospital." She answered, choosing to ignore the playful banter.

"The hospital, are you okay?" He asked as concern replaced desire.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's my brother; he was showing off and injured himself. I had a friend drop me off here. They're keeping him over night so I thought I'd catch a few hours of sleep, and then bring him fresh clothes in the morning." She explained, easing his worry.

"No problem, my dearest, what floor?" He asked with a light chuckle.

"I'm in the emergency lobby at Tokyo General. Kohaku is asleep, just pick me up here." She didn't need him asking questions if he saw Kohaku's injuries.

That done, Sango went back up to let Jak know she would be going home and to let Kohaku know she would be back in the morning with his things.

------

Inuyasha sensed something was not right before he got out of his car. A strangely familiar sound caught his sensitive ears. His first thought was that Kikyou was destroying something of value to get back at him, but when he got out of the car his nose was assaulted with the scent of her blood.

"KIKYOU!!" He bellowed as he crashed through the door. The sound of the garbage disposal overwhelmed his senses momentarily as he rushed the kitchen.

"Kikyou, oh no, Kikyou!" Inuyasha yowled as he found her unconscious form slumped against the cabinets across from the sink. Dark green glass crunched under his feet and the scent of wine permeated the room.

Her heartbeat was faint but steady so he turned the disposal off to better concentrate on her wounds. He first checked her wrists, thinking she did this to herself. He let out a sigh of relief when there were no marks. He then carefully moved her hair from her face.

"Oh koi, what have you done to yourself?" He whispered taking in the damage the shards of thick glass had inflicted on her upper body. Ignoring the glass under his feet, Inuyasha tenderly lifted her into his arms and took her to the bedroom.

Carefully he cut away the shredded clothing she had on to get a better look at her injuries. Unshed tears stung his eyes as he began to remove the imbedded glass from her pale skin. He did not have the healing power his brother did, but he did have some, so as each piece was removed, he licked the wound until the bleeding stopped.

There were a few large pieces in her face, but she was lucky that none had hit her in the eyes or scull. Her forearms and cheeks took the brunt of the flying glass. For her sake, he hoped none of the scars were too severe.

Mindful not to reopen them as he moved her this way and that, he gently bandaged each wound; cooing to her softly as he did, more for his own nerves than her comfort. Once finished, Inuyasha drug an armchair from the living room into the bedroom and pushed it to her side of the bed. Slumping heavily into the chair he tuned all his senses on Kikyou. The mess in the kitchen could wait.

------

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for me Miroku." Sango said as she got into his car.

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement once your brother is well." Miroku said with a crooked smile.

"Are you ever 'not' a hentai?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"I try, but it's a family curse from my father's side. Sadly all the Houshi males in my family are afflicted with the hentai gene... I do what I can, but sometimes genetics overpowers logic and...well, you know the rest." Miroku said, trying to sound forlorn.

"You poor, poor man." Sango said with a snort.

"Yes, it is an awful burden to bear but I do what I can." He said, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sure it is and obviously you have been trying hard to control yourself, but...ah, if you don't remove your hand I will do it for you." She growled, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks at the warmth of his touch.

"What the...I left the porch light on, and that was a new bulb... Stupid kids." Sango grumbled as they pulled up to her house.

"Sango wait." Miroku said, his demeanour taking on an eerie seriousness that put chills up her back. Then she sensed it; unwanted demon auras.

"Great! Just great! Miroku stay here, I can handle this." Sango said as she unbuckled her seat belt to open the door.

"Sango...Sango wait!" Miroku stuttered trying to scramble out of the car after her. "You don't know what's in there!"

"Yes I do Miroku and I know what they're after and they can't get it. Stay in the car or you could get hurt." Sango hissed as he caught up with her.

"Another curse of the Houshi men, we can't leave a woman in need. I have ways of protecting myself from low level demons such as the ones in your house." Miroku said with a confident gleam in his eyes.

With a hesitant nod Sango gave in, secretly glad for whatever help he could give. "Okay fine, but if you get hurt or die I will never forgive you, understand?"

"And if I live, will you bare my children?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." She warned lightly, smacking his slowly creeping hand away from her rear end.

"I need to get upstairs; my hiraikotsu is in my dojo, this way." She said, leading him around the back of the house.

"How do you plan on getting up there?" Miroku asked as he looked to the second floor window and shook his head.

"Watch and learn. There is a key to the back door under that flowerpot. Give me ten seconds then get it and unlock the door. If all goes the way I want it to I should meet you at the bottom of the stairs in less than thirty seconds." She whispered as she took aim and then pulled off a climbing manoeuvre that would have 'Jackie Chan' asking, "How'd she do that?"

Miroku waited the allotted ten seconds then quietly retrieved the key from the flowerpot. Crouching low, he scurried to the door and soundlessly slipped the key into the lock, turning it until he heard the faint click of the tumblers moving into alignment. Leaving the key in the door, he prayed to the Kami's that when he opened it there wasn't too much noise. Releasing the knob Miroku unwound previously unseen beads from his wrist, readying himself for an attack.

Meanwhile, Sango was making her way from her bedroom window to the dojo.

"Damn it, where is it?" A watery voice hissed.

"If the master says it's here then it's here." A rough reptilian sounding voice answered.

"SHIT!" She mentally whined, as she heard the voices in the hall just outside her bedroom door. She had barely enough time to slide behind the door before it opened and the two demons walked in.

"This human smells good. Wonder what she'd taste like with a Caribbean jerk marinade." The one that looked like a walking dinosaur said, sniffing the air around Sango's bed.

"Keep your mind on the job, Kentou." The fish demon scolded.

"Just saying..." The one called Kentou grumbled.

As they got farther away from the door, Sango waited for her moment to act. "They can't sense it." She thought with relief. "Now, just a little farther...now!"

With that thought Sango darted out from behind the door down the hallway to the dojo. Stopping briefly, she scanned the room and found what she was looking for. As she picked it up she heard the two demons clambering down the hall after her. Keeping her back to the hall way she waited until they charged through the door before making her move.

"Where is it wench?" Kentou growled as he swiped at her.

"Nowhere you'll find it dirt bag." Sango hissed as she cut the demon in two with one smooth stroke.

"Give it to us..." Was all that the second demon got out as Sango used the momentum of her swing to spin around and decapitate it.

"Yuck!" the slayer groaned as demon blood spilled all over her and the room. "Now, I'm gonna have to get new practice mats!"

"Can I help you pick them out?" Miroku said, startling her as he came up behind her.

Sango turned without thinking and hit him over the head with her hiraikotsu, knocking him to the floor.


	10. Naraku Escapes or Does He?

_Naraku Escapes, Miroku and Sango Share a Moment_

Chapter 10

As the new lovers slept Mt. Fiji rumbled, spewing clouds of smoke and ash into the air, an iceberg the size of Connecticut crashed from the Greenland ice sheet and fell with unimaginable force into the sea below, storm clouds gathered in the mid-Atlantic to form an out of season hurricane and the African plains began to quake as ancient earth was being pushed to the surface by an unseen force.

For the first time in 800 years, the elemental guardians opened their eyes, their waking purpose: to open the gateway to allow the Gods passage to the mortal realm.

Miroku woke to something cold and wet on his throbbing forehead. Opening his eyes slowly he didn't recognize his surroundings. Looking to one side he saw the dark outline of a dresser with a large oval mirror on it, then to the other side where he saw a dark haired figure asleep in a chair close to the bed.

Sango's bedroom, bedside, Sango's bed... His muddled hentai brain calculated. "How did she manage to get me in here, not that I mind it, but...

"Damn woman, you can hit hard!" He grumbled as the pain in his head reminded him exactly why he was in her bed, fully clothed, in the first place.

"Miro...Miroku?" Sango said as she cleared the sleepiness from her voice. "Oh Miroku, I'm so sorry, but in all fairness you shouldn't have snuck up on me when there were hostile demons running around in my house," she smarted back as she stretched the sleep from the rest of her body.

"I'll try to remember that next time," Miroku replied, with mock sarcasm as he rubbed the lump on his forehead.

"So does this mean I get a 'free pass' the next time I grab your beautiful rear end?" He asked with a silly, lop-sided grin and mischief in his eyes as he unconsciously began scratching the palm of his right hand.

"UUGH! I had hoped I knocked some sense into you. Next time I'll just have to hit you harder," she said, rolling her eyes.

"It is not lack of senses that has me touching hot behinds. It is a family curse I tell you," he shot back in feigned indignation, still scratching at his hand. "It has been this way for all males on my father's side of the family. Supposedly one of my ancestors really pissed off a powerful demon and as retribution cursed all males in the line with a wandering hand."

"Uh yeah okay, and my family curse is hitting hentais' over the head with my hiraikotsu," Sango volleyed back as she stood up. "Come on; let me take a look at that bump."

"Can you help me find my momma?" A deceptive Hakudoshi asked the guards by one of the side entrances' to the Towers. "She said she had to go back to her office cuz she forgot something," he sniffed slightly as if he was going to start to cry. "She's been gone a long time an, and I'm tired and want to go home."

"Sure little guy, we can help. What's her name?" The guard that looked like a mix between a bear and a weasel said to him.

"Mamma," Hakudoshi said with an inward chuckle, but a look of pure seriousness showing outwardly on his face.

"Of course it is.... What does your daddy call her?" The demon guard rolled his eyes then sighed looking to his partner for help.

"Bingo!" Hakudoshi thought in triumph, and then let his crocodile tears flow. "I...I d...d...don't ha...have a daddeeeeeee!" He said, completing the charade with heavy sobs. "He...he went away, I want mamma, find my mamma!"

"Okay, okay, stop crying. Bix, you stay here. I'll take the boy in and see what can be done about finding his mother," the bear-weasel guard said, holding his hand out for the still crying boy.

Minutes later the guard that stayed behind started hearing yelling and shuffling from down the alley.

''Hey, what's going on down there?" He yelled towards the commotion. Grunts and growls were his only response.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" The guard growled loudly as he walked down the alley to see what was going on.

Hakudoshi let the guard lead him to the service elevator. He waited for the doors to close then turned to the guard and smiled wickedly. "You will take me to the boiler room level of this building now," he whispered just loud enough for the guard to hear him.

"Boiler rooms huh? I thought you didn't know where your mom was kid," the guard growled as an uneasy sensation crawled across his skin.

"Stupid demon, I have no mother, nor do I have a father for that matter. You will take me to the boiler rooms or you will die right here," Hakudoshi hissed, flaring his aura so the guard could feel the unusually strong power emanating from his small frame.

Even though the guard new the boy could kill him easily, he was very loyal to the Taishou brothers, so his sudden movement caught Hakudoshi slightly off guard. Unfortunately, the tips of his claws barely disturbed the air in front of Hakudoshi's face before he turned the guard into dust. He then calmly pressed the button with "B" on it, assuming it would lead him to the basement.

Outside Bix wasn't fairing any better. When he came within visual range of the scuffling he saw the Thunder Brothers in full mock combat.

"Hey you two knock it off and go home!" Bix yelled over the ruckus.

Stopping mid-punch, Manten turned and laughed. "Mind your business, unless you think yourself demon enough to stop us."

"Why you ill-bred snot, I've been dealing with trash like you since before your low born parents were pups! You two have no business here. Leave or I will make you," the demon growled, releasing some of his youki as he adjusted his stance, readying himself to fight.

"Is that all you got ol' man?" Hiten goaded as he and his brother both turned their full attention on to the aging guard.

Then, before he could react, the brothers unleashed their thunder-lightening combo on the guard, successfully throwing him into the dumpster on the other side of the alley. When the dust cleared the dumpster looked like an accordion and the guard was no longer moving, his broken body oozing life-blood into a pool around him.

"That was too easy. Why couldn't we go to the slayers house instead of babysitting that freaky kid?" Manten grumbled as he and his brother sunk into the shadows to wait for Hakudoshi to return with Naraku.

"Soon enough brother, we will have our fun. I am especially looking forward to seeing that kitsune dead," Hiten answered with bitter disgust.

"Ah, yes true brother, very true," Manten agreed.

When the elevator doors opened Hakudoshi cautiously sent tendrils of energy out to sense the area. Finding no threat, he exited, and then followed the convenient arrowed signs telling him which direction the boiler rooms were.

It took him 10 minutes to find the right room. Naraku's aura had been dampened somehow so a barrier was not needed to keep him hidden. Had Hakudoshi not been one of his creations, he would most likely not have found him at all.

Naraku cringed when he heard the door squeal slowly open. "I can not believe I was created from your flesh. If it were not for the fact that I would also perish I would have killed my 'brother' to save me the trouble of coming to get you," Hakudoshi hissed bravely.

"Watch your tongue you retched creature. I am not so weak that I can not absorb you back into this flesh," Naraku wheezed as his eyes flashed liquid red with anger.

"Can you stand?" Hakudoshi asked, ignoring Naraku's warning.

"Yes, my limbs have healed enough, but that pompous bastard did something to his poison. It is not allowing my flesh to regenerate," the hanyou grunted as he slowly stood.

"That can be fixed once we are back at the Temple," Hakudoshi informed him as he stepped closer to Naraku, encompassing them both in the familiar purple orb, shrunk it down to the size of a tennis ball. He departed to return to the Thunder Brothers awaiting him outside, the whole time unaware of the cameras that recorded the entire encounter.

"Yeah Ship?" Menkotsui grumbled sleepily into the wrong end of his cell phone. "Damn, sorry 'bout that, what's up?"

"It's on. The purple haired kid just nabbed Naraku and the 'Dunder Brothers' think they killed Bix," Shippou answered with half contained excitement.

"Do the Taishou Brothers know yet?" The chameleon demon asked sitting up in bed, all thoughts of a good nights sleep gone.

"Sesshoumaru is kinda indisposed and Inuyasha isn't answering his phone. So I called you. I have been able to put trace markers in Sesshoumaru's poison. He used it for the first time on Naraku. You don't need to do anything yet. Barriers don't hide the markers from my tracking system. I will give you an update when he reaches his destination," Shippou said with pride oozing from his voice. "But I think it would be wise to call in those necessary to get ready for when I do get a hold of Sesshoumaru."

"I suppose you're right," Menkotsui answered as he pushed aside his blankets and got out of bed to start making phone calls.

"Miroku, this is sooo not fair," Sango murmured against insistent lips. "I have to get back to the hospital."

He had surprised her when she leaned over him to check the knot on his head by pulling her on top of him and kissing her.

"Hmm, didn't you say that Mr. Taishou has someone there to keep an eye on your brother?" Miroku reminded her as he tried to slip his hand under her shirt.

When she again tried to protest he held her tighter and refused to let her go. "Besides, wouldn't your brother want you to protect the Shikon-no-Tama more so than bringing him a change of clothes and a video game?" He added, kissing her playfully on the nose.

"I don't think that includes making out with you," She answered back with a sarcastic half smile.

"Well, if we moved to the dojo you can do both," he countered while wiggling his eyebrows and flashing a rather toothy grin.

"You truly are a hentai to the core aren't you?" Sango sighed but stopped trying to get out of his arms.

"Only if the challenge is worth it, and I really believe you are. I want you Sango, I want to be around you, I want to paint your portraits as we grow old, I want..."

"Stop!" She interrupted. "You don't get it Miroku," Sango forced him to let her go. "I am over 500 years old. When the jewel is given to the miko the spell will be broken yes, but I don't know how I will age. Give me a chance to complete my mission before we make any promises to each other we can't keep."

Miroku looked into pleading chocolate pools and sighed in momentary defeat.

"I can do that, but as soon as the jewel is in the proper hands, you will be mine," he declared with that oh so knee weakening, lecherous grin.


	11. Unexpected

_Unexpected_

Well I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Because I haven't written it since chapter 1 (BIG SIGH); I do not own Inuyasha or any characters pertaining to the anime.

Chapter 11

Kikyou's breathing was steady now, as Inuyasha sat in his lonely vigil. She would mumble incoherent words every now and then, her face scrunched up as she dreamed; of what Inuyasha could only guess.

_"She will take him from you..."_

"NO!"

_"She's a hairs breath away from your job, your office, your lime-light....Your man." _

"No, I have him. He will always forgive me, he promised." Kikyou argued into the darkness of her mind. She knew the voice she argued with; altered by her own subconscious voice with the deeper undertones of another.

_"He will never love you as I do Kikyou and you know this. Look what trying to deny it has brought you." _As the voice spoke Kikyou was forced to watch what had happened when the wine bottle hit the stainless steal blades of the disposal.

In slow motion she saw each piece explode out of the sink, shards imbedding into the underside of the cherry wood cabinets, smashing the can-lights that were just put in a few weeks ago, pieces ricocheting off the copper back-wash leaving small indents in the shiny surface. Then, she felt the first stings of those that came her way. She cried out in pain as they sank deeper into first her face, then her arms, chest and stomach. The horrid sounds of glass grinding reaching her ears over her screams made her nauseous and want to pass out. Alas, already being unconscious, she could not retreat from the sight and sound of her break down.

_"This is his fault for not being there for you and for not sticking up for you. He sent you away and had HER cover the story of a life time. Now she has all the attention from both Taishou brothers and soon the world. I will never do that to you. All you have to do is get Inuyasha to get rid of her...."_

"Alright, I will do it, I promise. She...she will be yours, ju...just let me keep him. He will not be a threat once he is human." She pleaded with the voice.

_"You won't need him, he loves her, and he will never look at you the way he does...Kagome...._

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Kikyou screamed half crazed.

The images in Kikyou's mind blurred then changed as the voice continued to speak:

Kikyou watched helplessly as the images of Kagome started dancing through her mind.

First an image of Kagome with a broad, sparkling smile, _"Kagome is innocent."_

Next, an image of Kagome in her cap and gown graduating with honours, _"Kagome is intelligent."_

The third image is of Kagome with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru staring at her with unbridled love and adoration, _"Kagome is beautiful."_

Still the images came to her, the fourth is of Kagome with humans, demons and hanyou bowing in willing subjugation to her, _"Kagome is more powerful than you."_

Kikyou's vision shifted to yet a fifth image, this one of Kagome surrounded by the pinkish-purple light that only comes from the Shikon-no-Tama, _"Kagome is the 'Chosen One'."_

Then finally the image that would cause Kikyou the most pain; Kagome with the jewel pulsing a hot white as it is absorbed into her body, _"Kagome will be the Shikon-no-Miko if she does not die or become corrupted before the Kami's come together."_

"It will be done, just make the pain go away. Don't make me see these things any more. I will get him to do it, I swear," was Kikyou's implored whimper into the depths of her mind.

_"Do you love me Kikyou?"_ the voice asked.

"You know I love you Naraku, only you." She answered with a resigned sigh.

_"Then I have no doubt you will succeed in bringing her to me. I will send you something to help make Inuyasha more agreeable. You should get it in a day or two. Now rest and feel no more pain." _The voice said to her in feigned empathy, sending Kikyou back into a deep slumber.

"Get me to do what? This isn't my Kikyou, it can't be." The thought kept running through his mind. "She can't be just using me."

"I love you Naraku!?" Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears as he sat open mouthed by the side of the woman he thought he knew.

"She said 'I love you Naraku' not, 'I love you Inuyasha'. What the hell is going on?" he demanded to nothing but air as the love he once had for her began to fade. His blood froze with hurt and anger as he looked upon the creature now before him.

As Kikyou quieted, Inuyasha left the room to make some phone calls.

Just before dawn Sesshoumaru woke with an unhappy growl. "Where is she?" he thought as he sat up in the now Miko-less bed. Scanning the room he could see neither the door to the rest of the house nor the one to the bathroom had been disturbed.

As the demon lord's mind worked, an unexpected breeze brought her scent to him through the open patio doors. With a slight frown and a sigh he slipped silently from the bed to see what his troublesome onna was up to. What he found almost made him lose his closely guarded composure.

Kagome sat naked, her legs crossed Indian style on the cool, large, marble tiled patio. Her back to him, lost in concentration as she tried to control the bubbles of Miko energy in front of her.

"I AM trying..." Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at the muttered words.

"Easy for you to say...you're just a voice in my head," she continued to talk to herself as the demon behind her watched in slight confusion and mirth.

The balls of shaped energy drifted and bobbed around her like the gelatinous blobs of those giant bubble hoops kids use. It appeared she was attempting to keep them separate from one another as some unknown source was trying to pull them together.

"Stop talking to me as if I were still in kindergarten!" She huffed, then added, "Oh never mind what that is."

While Sesshoumaru watched her with amusement, Kagome, unaware of her observer, was having an argument with her "new" Miko Sensei—Midoriko herself; or at least the remnant of her connection through their bond with the Shikon-no-Tama.

"Child you are not concentrating hard enough," the ancient Miko goaded.

"I'm not perfect, you know. I just got these stupid abilities. Give me a break will ya!" Kagome grumbled.

"Your enemies will not care; they will come for you now, while your power is weak and uncontrollable. There is no time for niceties young one. You must learn quickly how to control yourself or you just might end up purifying that lovely dog demon standing behind you," Midoriko said with an air of jest.

"WHAT?" Kagome screeched as she lost concentration on her task, letting the energy orbs collide together, showering her with harmless sparks, to turn and see none other than Sesshoumaru with a sly grin on his face.

"Do you always argue with yourself this early in the morning, or is this a special occasion?" He asked in mock boredom only the twinkle of amusement still prevalent in his eyes gave away his mirth.

"Humpff, how long have you been standing there?" She asked instead of answering his question.

"Long enough to think you might just be crazy." Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"I am not crazy, Thank You Very Much. It seems that our little encounter last night, woke up a hidden personality in my subconscious. Supposedly it is Midoriko or something of her essence. It told me that it formed when I was conceived and stayed hidden until my power was awoken," Kagome defended. Being called crazy reminded her of Kikyou.

"You are nothing like Kikyou, child. I almost chose her but her heart was not pure, even at conception, so I waited for you."

"Stop that! It's just plain creepy when you answer my thoughts like that," Kagome growled under her breath.

"Do what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Not you Sesshoumaru, Midoriko," Kagome said, beginning to get flustered.

"Come back to bed. It is not wise to leave the side of your mate while he is sleeping so soon after being marked," he intoned as he reached out a hand to help her up.

"As much as I like that idea, Midoriko says it is imperative that I start my training, that time is short and there will be those that come after me that you can not fight," she answered, her voice showing the disappointment she felt.

"HN...She also knows full well how important the beginning days of a mating are to Inu-Youkai. These next few days will determine how strong the bond between you and I will be; if it is just emotional or if we can actually blend all aspects of our beings together," that said he turned stiffly on his heels and re-entered the bedroom.

"It took you long enough!" A slightly irritated Kohaku griped as he snatched his PSP and game case from a sleep weary Sango.

Sango sighed tiredly, "They found us."

Kohaku stilled his search in his game case to look at his sister. He knew what this meant. He rezipped the case and started to get out of the hospital bed without regard for the machines and IV tube in his hand.

"Let's go," he hissed as the small needle jerked free of his hand.

"Kohaku! Stop, you are staying right here while I find Taishou and Kagome. You are still in no shape to fight a human child let alone demons," Sango chastised as she covered the bleeding hole in her brothers hand.

"I am not going to let you do this alone," he answered trying to get his hand free.

"She won't be alone," Jak's voice chimed in from behind Sango. "I will put in a word to my brothers and they will assist in anyway possible. Taishou Sesshoumaru saved us from a fate far worse than death all those centuries ago and if this will help him find true happiness for the first time in his life, then us seven will do what ever it takes to see that it works."

"The problem is, as soon as we leave here Kohaku over there will try to leave of his own accord to join us," Sango said with a knowing eye brow raised in the direction of her stubborn brother.

"No he won't," Jak stated with a strange conviction.

"I'm sorry Jak but you don't know my brother very well," Sango tried to inform him.

"He will have to get through me. Mr. Taishou said he is to stay here and I am to keep him here until he can come see him personally."

Kohaku looked from his sister to Jak and back again. Letting out a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumped in defeat, and then looked back to Jak, "If anything happens to Sango while with your brothers I will kick all of your asses. Understood?"

"Having as many siblings as I do myself I understand. We will willingly accept any punishment you deem fit if she is harmed." Jak chuckled knowingly. "Now as for you young lady," he intoned, turning back to Sango. "You look like hell. Why don't you go back home and get some sleep? I will get in contact with Mr. Taishou and arrange for a meeting."

"I don't think this can wait Jak. This IS the Shikon-no-Tama we are talking about. I have to get it to the Miko and soon," was Sango's earnest reply.

"I am sure you can wait a few hours. Have your friend stay with you if that would make you feel better," Jak countered.

"Yeah, the problem is, I don't need that kind of better," Sango said, half in jest, half serious thinking about Miroku asleep at her house. He had let her use his car, no doubt as an excuse to stay with her longer.

"Maybe that is exactly what you need..."

"EEEEEuuuuuuuwwwwww! Hello I am still in the room here. I don't need to be hearing about my sisters pent up sexual frustration, thank you very much!" Kohaku groaned, his face turning into an over ripe tomato.

"Okay, okay... Sango, go home, sleep, get laid, what ever, just get out of here. I will make those calls and you mister - you stay put. I have to chase after you and it will not end well for you," Jak said with Sesshoumaru like authority.

"Are you sure it will be alright?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Yes, it will be fine. I will contact you as soon as I have news. Now go before you irritate me," he growled.

"You sounded just like Mr. Taishou just now. Creepy," Sango answered with an exaggerated shiver as she walked to the door.

"That is truly one of the best compliments I have ever gotten from a female," Jak kidded, raising an eyebrow in a suggestive manor.

Sango rolled her eyes as she disappeared into the hall.

"Inuyasha, I have been trying to get a hold of you for hours! What's going on that you won't answer your phone?" Was the irritated greeting of the kitsune as he opened his phone.

"Kikyou had an accident. I've been taking care of her. We seem to have a problem. Naraku has gotten to her. I need some blood tests done on her to see what he's done to make her think she loves him," Inu answered without any of his normal obscenities.

"Dude, are you okay?" Shippou asked, now concerned for his pain-in-the-ass friend.

"Would YOU be okay if you just heard the one you love say she loved your mortal enemy in her sleep?" Inuyasha barked.

"No, I guess not," Shippou agreed. "Do you want me to have someone come get the samples or are you going to bring them in?"

"I don't want to leave her just yet. Have someone come get them," the distraught hanyou sighed.

"Some one will be there within the hour, and just so you know, Naraku was picked up by that purple-haired freak and the tracking markers are working just as I hoped they would. He has been in the same place now for about two hours. I think it is safe to say this place is headquarters. I have mobilized those needed and as of now, just waiting for you and your brother to take the next step," Shippou informed him.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, surprised that his brother wasn't all over this already.

"With Kagome," Was all Shippou needed to say.

"Kagome, huh, it figures. The world is going to hell in a hand basket and he's more worried about getting his rocks off," his tone hinted with a bit of anger, Inuyasha snorted.

"The prophecy Inuyasha.... He needs to mate her before the Gods return, you know this. If he doesn't then, well you know what will happen."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah....I know, real bad, world ending stuff. If I knew what the prophecy said I could help him more, but noooooo he has to keep it all to himself. Selfish prick," Inuyasha ranted. "Have him call me when he get's in tou.... Wait, what does the prophecy have to do with Kagome?"

"I am not privy to that information mutt-face; you will just have to ask Sesshoumaru when you talk to him," Shippou answered with an exaggerated sigh. "Bank will be there within the hour to get the samples from you."

"Naraku.... Kagura and Kanna are here, as are the panther siblings," Hakudoshi whispered gruffly through the shoji screen.

"Send them in. You stay as well; this concerns you just as much as it does them," the still weak voice of the hanyou answered.

"As you wish," intoned his creation as he slid open the screen and entered along with the others.

"She was under your noses this whole time! How can beings from my own person be so incompetent?" Naraku hissed once all were inside.

Kagura spoke first, "What are you talking about Naraku?"

"The Miko, you dim-witted idiot; she works for Inuyasha. One Ms. Higurashi Kagome, ring a bell?" He growled.

"Little 'goodie-two-shoes? Not a chance, she has no Miko energy in her aura, we would have sensed it the second she entered the paper. There must be a mistake," Kagura defended.

"Obviously it was masked. Did you even do a background check on her family?" Naraku said, baring his fangs and flashing the red of his eyes.

"Yes Naraku, there is no Miko ancestry in her line, although her grandfather thinks himself a monk," Was the soft response from Kanna.

"Hmm.... Interesting. Can you explain why it is, then, that as soon as I saw her I knew what she was? Or are the binding agents keeping your brains together coming unglued?" He growled at the no loner child-like spawn.

"We did every thing possible within the power you gave us to do what you asked of us. If you wanted more, you should have given us more," Kanna retorted.

Naraku's eyes flashed as a thin tentacle shot from his body to coil around her throat. Lifting her off the ground, the angry hanyou threw her across the room. "You have been spending too much time with Kagura and Inuyasha. It seems you need to be reminded of your place."

"Now you three," he said turning his attention to the panther siblings. "Have you found out anything useful at the Towers?"

"Yeah, don't piss off the Ice Prince or he will kill you," Touron answered with a shiver in remembrance of the dojo. "How much longer do we have to stay at that foul place anyway?"

"Shut up. That's not what he meant stupid," Shoumon growled as she elbowed her sister in the ribs. "He keeps all three swords in a hidden panel between two weapon racks in the dojo my Lord."

"All three, are you sure? You saw them with your own eyes?" Naraku asked with a raised brow.

"Yes my Lord. We had the fortunate opportunity of crossing his path while he was having a temper tantrum and he took it out on us in the dojo. He killed Touron and Kouron but let me live to prove some point to me. He opened the panel to get Tenseiga and that is when I saw all three of them," Shoumon answered as she tried not to remember the words to that lesson.

"Interesting, are you allowed access to the dojo on your off time?" The hanyou asked, his warped mind whirling with possible ways of getting his hands on the coveted weapons.

"Yes my Lord, but we have to schedule the time in advance," Shoumon confirmed.

"Very good. Starting tomorrow, the three of you will start scheduling time in the dojo. Find out what is protecting the swords and if there is any surveillance," he ordered, and then waved his hand as to dismiss them.

"Kagura, next time Kanna speaks out of turn to me you will take the punishment for both of you. Do I make myself clear?" Naraku hissed at the wind sorceress.

"Yes Naraku," was her fear filled response.

"Go and find the miko's residence and get cameras and the works in there and at the paper. Do Not Tell Me It Can Not Be Done!" He roared at Kagura's attempt at speaking, causing her to dart out of the room, and then hissed at the pain it caused his chest.

"Hakudoshi, take Kanna to the tower and get her cleaned and ready. It is time you learn how to deal with wilful females."

Sango pulled into her drive way and put the car in park. She stretched her body and let out a yawn before opening the door and getting out. Slowly she walked to her front door, slid the key in the lock and opened it. Entering the hall she carefully listened for any noises that may be coming from the upstairs. Hearing nothing, she tiptoed into the living room and collapsed onto the oversized, plush couch. Bending over, she took off her shoes and, without thinking clunked them down on the hard wood floor. Wincing at the noise, she froze to listen for movement once again from upstairs. Sighing in relief when she again heard nothing the tired slayer grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the couch and stretched out to sleep.

"That didn't take very long," the velvety voice of her houseguest crooned from the hall, causing Sango to scream and bolt into an upright position.

"You scared the day lights out of me you Baka!" She panted, trying to collect her composure.

"Sorry about that," Miroku's tone allowed Sango to envision the smirk on his face. "Why are you sneaking around like a school girl late for curfew in your own home?"

"I didn't want to wake you," Sango muttered, grateful for the darkness that hid her blushing face.

"I was not asleep," his sly tone alerted Sango to his advancing movements closer to her. "And why are you hiding down here instead of sleeping in your own bed?"

"I told you, I didn't want to wake you," she repeated but without the necessary conviction for him to believe her.

"Come now Sango, you can do better than that," the sudden shift of the couch caught Sango off guard as Miroku slid behind her upright form and quickly laced his arms around her waist. "You want me and are afraid you might enjoy yourself. Tell me the truth. You don't want to wait any more than I do."

As he spoke, Miroku began to lightly kiss the shell of Sango's ear. He was right, she wanted him and she didn't want to wait, but was so afraid to drop her guard.

"Listen; while you were gone I set protection sutras with proximity warnings all around the house. My great uncle taught me how to do them. No more demons will be getting in here as long as they hold. So you can relax, okay," the practiced hentai whispered, trying to placate the tightly wrapped nerves of the slayer.

"But what if it isn't underlings that come this time? We don't know if there were more outside to begin wiii...." Realizing that talking was just letting her overanalyze the situation Miroku brought one of his hands to her face and ceased her words with a kiss.

When she tried to pull away, Miroku slid his free arm up to her chest and held her firmly in place. When he felt her try to turn into him he laxed his hold slightly, allowing her to move until her feet hung off the couch.

Sango had intended to position herself with enough leverage to push away from him but stopped when her hands met with warm, bare skin. This gave Miroku the chance he needed to expertly pin the wily female on her back with his boxer clad body.

"So not fair!" The trapped slayer panted as they broke their kiss for air, although she did not remove her hands from his exposed chest.

"All is fair in love and war my dearest Sango," Miroku murmured as he nibbled at her jaw line. "You have spent centuries protecting the Shikon-no-Tama; have watched friends and family fall to those seeking it without wavering. The Kami's will not begrudge you for taking one night to be just a normal woman. You deserve some peace Sango: a chance to let go of the stress five hundred years of baggage has piled on you."

"But Miroku...I...I've never gone that far," Sango answered in a small voice.

"Ah, the real reason for her hesitancy comes out," Miroku thought with a rye smile.

"Then all the more reason! Good Kami's the stress you must have built up in you!" Miroku chuckled, kissing the top of her nose. "Our feelings for each other are clear Sango; I am not one to force a woman. I will stop if you so wish, but know this: you will feel so much better if you stop over analyzing everything and just go with what your heart and body are telling you."

She knew what her heart and body were saying, no screaming at her. Closing her eyes, Sango took a deep breath and let it out slowly. With a nod of her head Miroku picked her up and headed for the bed room. He was not about to let her first time be on a couch or living room floor. He saw to many bumps and bruises in the near future without adding carpet burn to it.

Yes, yes I know. I made you all wait so long and then no lemon. Sorry about that but this is where the chapter wanted to end. Gotta listen to those writer muses or they won't give me any more inspiration. Hoped you enjoyed it!


	12. The Trouble of Being Hojo

_The Trouble of Being Hojo_

I do not own Inuyasha or any characters pertaining to the anime, or any of the copyrighted items mentioned within the story.

The long awaited interview with Sango, Miroku and Hojo is now ready for your viewing pleasure. As I could not figure out how to put it into the normal columned print of newspapers that I wanted, I had to settle for normal script.

I have also given those Hojo fans a little bite of his role in the story. I have not ignored him on purpose, just had to find the right time to put him in the forefront as not to mess with the flow of the story!

Kaiwomusaboru! (enjoy)

**K: Kagome, S: Sango, M: Miroku, H: Hojo **anything in () is flavor text not part of the interview that Kagome writes.

The Trouble of Being Hojo

**New Generation Art Takes Japan by Storm: **Higurashi, Kagome

I was given the pleasure and privilege to view and critique three artists who caught the very discriminating eye of one Taishou, Sesshoumaru. An individual known to only promote demon work has put the Art community on its proverbial ear by his willingness to back humans in this field. Today I am given another honor by sitting down with Ito Sango, Ichigo Miroku and Taki Hojo for an exclusive interview.

**K**: Sango, when was the first time you picked up a camera?

**S**: I am told I was practically born with one in my hands, but the first time I remember taking a picture was around the age of four.

**K**: Do you remember what the picture was?

**S**: Yes actually, (Sango blushes slightly at the memory). It was of my eimai-obasan's shoes. They had shiny stones of different colors and shapes that sparkled when light hit them. She actually willed them to me when she passed. (Sango gets a whimsical look in her eyes.)

**K**: Do you still have the shoes?

**S**: I sure do. I had a display box made for them and they sit proudly on my fireplace mantle.

**K**: Hojo, looking at your sculptures I noticed there were no seams, how do you make them look as though they come from a solid piece of metal?

**H**: If I told you that, anyone would be able to do it. (Hojo smiles jokingly). It's all in the heating of the pieces. Each metal has its own melting point. With the right tools and temperatures, smoothing the lines is rather easy but time consuming.

**K**: How long do you work on each piece?

**H**: Depending on the type of metal it can take anywhere from a few weeks to a year or more. I've actually been working on one particular piece for sixteen months now.

**K**: Wow! What patience you must have to do such perfect works.

**H**: I wouldn't call them perfect. I just know how to hide the flaws very well.

**K**: How do you choose the materials for each piece?

**H**: It's all in how I perceive the personality of the subject. I do not use the actual faces of my models,so the material has to portray their strengths and vulnerabilities.

**K**: How do you choose your subjects?

**H**: I spend a good deal of time in the parks, after hour's clubs, like **_'G. Labo Noodle'_** in Iwakuni or **_'Maniac Love'_** in Tokyo. The mall, believe it or not, can be quite an inspiring place as well.

**K**: Miroku, what was your first canvass?

**M**: My aboji's face. (Everyone laughs) What?! I'm serious. I got bored one day, found my jitsubo's make-up. My oboji was napping in the living room. I started with the eyeliner to draw stars, circles and other shapes then used her lipsticks and eye shadows to color them in.

**K**: How much trouble did you get into?

**M**: None. My aboji was a good sport about it and my jitsubo couldn't stop laughing long enough to punish me. Although after that, they always made sure I had sketchpads and pencils.

**K**: How have your families influenced your work?

**S**: My parents died in a fire when my akei and I were young. We were lucky to be taken in by my jitsubo's family. My first birthday after the fire**,** my eimai-obasan gave me a camera. In order to keep film in it I did odd cleaning jobs for neighbors and family or I would sell the pictures in the village. I couldn't put it down and I was continually encouraged to take pictures.

**M**: My jitsubo died of Parkinson's when I was twelve. After that, my aboji had one woman after another in the house. Most tried to get me to call them my dairihaha. A few of them actually came on to me, which at the time seemed rather gross.

**H**: My aboji's family actually didn't want me to be an artist. As the oldest, I was supposed to go into the family medical practice. There was a fight between my aboji and my aou. In the end, when they saw the money I was making their tone changed. My aboji did not believe their sincerity so he cut all ties with them because he truly believed in my talent and not the profit.

**K**: Have you yourself had any contact with them since then?

**H**: Phone calls on the holidays and birthday cards **- **that's about it. I agree with my aboji, if they can't support me because it is what I love to do then there is no room for them in my life.

**K**: Sango, do you have people pose for your pictures or capture them in the moment?

**S**: Posing for pictures does not allow me to catch the true self of the subjects. My akei gets very tired of me taking pictures of him doing every day things like making breakfast or even taking out the trash. (Sango giggles) I go to a great deal of celebratory events, amusement parks or the botanical gardens. It's only after I take my pictures that I talk to the subjects. I'll give them my card and tell them to visit the web site, if they like the pictures I give them to them. Sometimes they give donations but I never ask for a fee.

**K**: Miroku, the way you use color in your paintings is breath taking. How do you get the colors to look so life like?

**M**: It is all in the brushes and shading. It is difficult to explain the techniques I use because they were not actually taught to me. I always meditate before each project and sustain a semi-trance like state while painting. I lose track of time and am somewhat unaware of my surroundings when doing this, but the finished product is well worth it. Even if past girlfriends did not see it that way. (he grins sheepishly).

**K**: Speaking of girlfriends, you have a reputation for being quite the skirt chaser. Any truth to that?

**M**: To an extent, yes. There is no harm in enjoying the opposite sex, but I do not make a habit of using or lying to the females I date as my aboji did when I was younger. (Sango raises an eyebrow in disbelief.)

**S**: Then explain the 'wandering hand'.

**M**: It is a lineage curse set down from the Feudal Era by a rather evil demon of sorts to the males in my family. Until this demon is dead all the males born to my family will have it.

**K**: Do you know who the demon is?

**M**: Yes, but I do not wish to elaborate on it.

**K**: It was worth a try.

**K**: I was told the three of you turned down interviews with many worldwide networks and papers. Why agree to sit down with me?

**H**: You're like us - small town. You seemed to actually care about who we are and not the sound bite. Five years from now you won't be paying the paparazzi for pictures of us at nightclubsor in our underwear.

**S**: I absolutely agree with Hojo. With you there is no hidden agenda. You're an honest, dare I say, innocent soul. I guess I felt you were less interested in the dirt and negative aspects of our lives and work than the others would be.

**M**: It doesn't hurt that you are a rather attractive woman either. (both Sango and Kagome give him dirty looks) Seriously, you're not a phony or a robotic Barbie doll in a power suit and glow in the dark white teeth.

**K**: But by not going with the bigger papers or networks doesn't that make it harder to get your names out there?

**H**: Not at all. The fact that Mr. Taishou took interest in three unheard of humans is really all the publicity we needed. (Sango and Miroku nod in agreement).

**K**: Speaking of Mr. Taishou, what is it like working with him? It is said that he is a relentless perfectionist and can be quite difficult.

**S**: I guess being somewhatof a perfectionist myself**;** I found he only expects from others what he demands of himself. He is quite the patient individual actually. (Kagome resisted raising an eyebrow, Sesshoumaru patient? Not from her perspective)

**M**: He is a being who has had centuries to acquire an eye for what is true quality. He does not look at the price tag because he is wealthy but because fine artisanship is worth whatever the price may be and that can come off as pompous or arrogant.

**H**: Just spending time in his presence humbles you. Without speaking a word he can relay a message or thought to you. He is the embodiment of the old-world Japanese gentleman. To say I was stunned when he contacted me personally for the show is an understatement. I no longer believe he dislikes humans, but that it is anyone who does not meet their full potential, wastes time or talent or has disregard for earning respect.

**K**: Well, I defiantly think the three of you have earned his respect. Now Hojo, your pieces are very provocative in nature. Quite a few of them show dominant-submissive poses. What drew you to do these types of works?

**H**: I guess it is the illusion of control that we all feel we have over life in general. Somewhere, somehow, there is always someone pulling the strings; Maneuvering and manipulating those around them for their own means, whatever it may be. In the real world the dominant does not stop when the 'safe' word is given, but keeps squeezing until all the life is taken from society and we are left as nothing more than mindless drones. In the sexual world the dominant is given free reign over the submissive until the safe word is given. This one word gives the submissive the true power. My sculptures are a wakeup call to the submissive civilians of society. Our governments are ignoring our screams of the safe word and until we find the courage to become the dominant and take back control of our lives they will continue to ignore it.

**K**: Wow, you have a very strong opinion of society as a whole. Do you think the treatment you received from your family about your career choice has anything to do with it?

**H**: Absolutely.

**K**: Miroku, what was your inspiration for the painting, "Innocents Always Dies"?

**M**: Most people think it is of my mother and her fight with Parkinson's, when in reality it came from a rather intense dream. It felt like I knew the woman, that she had to stay pure in mind, body and soul and that she was in danger but I did not know what to do or how to help her. I was haunted by this dream for many nights so I did the only thing I could. I painted her.

**K**: Ever been visited by any of your dream visitors?

**M**: Yes**,** actually. I was in the middle of making myself dinner one night when an elderly woman shimmered onto the stool on the opposite side of the counter. I nearly burned the bamboo shoots I was sautéing. She spoke with me for over an hour. I ended up with two paintings of her from her story.

**K**: Mind telling which two?

**M**: They have not been released yet, so I would rather not.

**K**: Fair enough. Sango, a few of your pictures actually brought tears to my eyes. How are you able to bring such realism to your work?

**S**: I just point and shoot. The realism comes from the subjects. I don't pose or position them in any way. Digital cameras have been a Kami send. I can take hundreds of pictures just to find the ones that bring out the best in what I am looking for.

**K**: What are the hardest pictures to take?

**S**: Definitely wildlife. I can find a secluded spot with rare birds or other animals and one little mistake...boom, they're gone. It can take weeks or months to get them to feel comfortable enough to come back.

**K**: The easiest?

**S**: Children. When they see someone with a camera they love to show off and be silly. A few weeks ago I was in the city park taking pictures of the kids playing in the fountains and ended up with four two-gig memory sticks with pictures. I am still looking through them.

**K**: Now that you all have become householdnames what's the next step?

**M**: Back to work. I am trying to convince a very talented photographer to sit for a special portrait right now. (he looks straight at Sango) I find her very intriguing and her bone structure just screams to be put on canvas.

**H**: I think I am going to take a few weeks off for a much-needed vacation. I have been working non-stop on the pieces for this show for over three years. My brain and arms need a break. I'm thinking Egypt or maybe New Zealand.

**S**: I have some non-art business that I need to take care of here in Tokyo, plus a zillion pictures to look through. Spend some time with my akei, without the camera on him. I may also do some redecorating. I am thinking about expanding the studio to offer photography classes to younger kids.

**K**: Any advice for aspiring artists?

**S**: Never give up. It takes time to find your nitche.

**M**: Inspiration comes from the strangest places.

**H**: Follow your own path, even if it means breaking from tradition or family expectations.

Thank you all for taking the time to talk with me. I speak for my readers as well as myself when I say I hope you continued success. I have a feeling your careers are going to be very long and prosperous.

*******ATH*****

"Get Hojo in here now!"

"Yes sir."

"Hojo, your grandfather wishes for your presence in the study."

"I am busy Norma, later." Hojo snapped over his drawing board.

"I am sorry sir, but his tone left no room for argument." The maid said softly.

"Fine, I will be there in a moment." He grumbled.

He didn't bother knocking before entering the study. It was his house after all. "I am very busy, what do you want?"

"Show some respect boy! How dare you bring this kind of attention to yourself,"the aging man behind the desk spat out as he threw the article at Hojo.

"It is better to tell this version now to Ms. Higurashi than have the bigger networks dig and find more is it not?" Hojo answered trying to control his temper.

"You should not have spoken to anyone at all! Bringing any attention to your background could undermine everything this family has been working towards. Do you not remember how much went into hiding your real identity? The documents, the history, all of it! It was hard enough keeping it from Taishou." By this time the man known as grandfather was as red as a tomato and sweat started to bead off his balding head.

"The anomalies have come to pass Hojo. The eruption, the storm, the upheaval and the tsunami flood. The powers that be are angry." Slumping into the high backed leather chair behind the desk the old man sighed heavily. "That ghastly Shikon witch's tainted weapon has been reawakened. It and her chosen whore mustbe found and destroyed before the Guardians reach their opposing gates."

"But Sesshoumaru has not been seen with a single female, human or demon, for any length of time. He still holds the mindset that humans and demons should not interact in such a manner. He only puts up with the hanyou because it says he must in his father's will," Hojo informed the old man with an impatient glare.

"You Fool!" the elderly man bellowed, "Do you really think he would allow himself to be seen with a human female? He knows there are beings watching and waiting for him the find the Shikon-no-Miko. He does not wish to find her for the danger she would be in. He pities her, the wretched thing that she is. He does not hate humans and hanyou because they are weak or beneath him. He hates them because his honor and pride will not allow him to have what the prophecy promises what the union will give him. Mark my words boy, he has found the foul creation, even if he does not know it yet. The signs have come to pass, the innocent child that girl once was, is no more. The Shikon witch's power has been awakened in her, which means the Shikon-no-Tama is here in Japan."

"Don't worry grandfather, the sculptures are almost finished, two maybe three more days at the most. And yes, they will be strong enough." Hojo said in an attempt to appease the aging man's blood pressure.

"You followed the scrolls perfectly, I hope? None of your flair or personal touches?"

"The procedures leave no room for artistic freedom, you should know that." Hojo answered with sarcasm.

"Do not patronize me boy. Your father was the one who made the mistake of trying to enhance the vessels. It is his own fault he..."

"He should not have been trying to make them in the first place!" Hojo spat, "You knew he was not strong enough to complete them, just as you yourself were too weak at my age. I am only doing this to rid myself of you and this stupid legacy. When this is done, I want nothing to do with you or the rest of this damned family."

With that said Hojo turned and slammed the doors behind him. "Stupid old man," he grumbled as his footstepsechoed through the empty hall back to his studio,

"Stupid legacy, stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Locking the door behind him, he breathed deeply the acrid, burning metal and acidic scents of his trade. He donned his metal working gear and turned to an almost finished translucent statue of Sesshoumaru.

"I am sorry Mr. Taishou, I do not wish to do this to you or the Miko, but grandfather seems to think your promised human is going to bring an end to the world." The reluctant sculptor sighed to the wind.

Lighting his blowtorch, Hojo began the delicate process of heating and shaping the fine details of Sesshoumaru's face into the strange metal.

*****ATH*****

As the man called Grandfather calmed himself in the study, a dark figure shimmered into existence in front of him.

"He is becoming more difficult as the time grows nearer," he grumbled to the obscured figure.

"It is to be expected from today's generation. The bat tribe has chosen its successor. Taishou will be able to gain an audience with the council soon," the shadow informed him.

"Any idea of the identity of the chosen Miko-whore?" the old man asked, not caring about the council at the moment. He really did not care what happened to the hanyou spider.

"As a matter of fact, yes, and the boy knows her." The shadow figure gestured to the scattered newspaper on the floor, "The reporter is the Shikon-no-Miko. It is unclear at this time what link Taishou has with her besides the paper, but she will now be watched. Stay away from her and do not let Hojo find out it is her until it is time. It will only cause more trouble.

"Yes my lord, your will shall be done." The old man stood and bowed as the dark figure shimmered then disappeared.

*****ATH*****

I hope you all enjoyed the interview and the look into Hojo's part. I could not make him willingly bad… I tried but my heart just would not let me….


	13. Stress Free Bliss

_Stress Free Bliss_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters from the anime.

Sango woke with a warm, blissful feeling surrounding her. Then, as if on cue, the moment was broken, by a rather loud snort in her ear. Grumbling to herself, she strategically elbowed Miroku mid-snore, in the ribs.

"Wha….?" The sleeping monk groaned. "You can't hold me responsible for what my hand does while I am sleeping!" Was his automatic defense as he remembered where he was.

"It had nothing to do with your hands and everything to do with your snoring! Sango answered as she threw off the blankets and slipped off the bed.

Miroku sat up with a decidedly arrogant pout. "I do no snore!"

"Like a chainsaw in front of a bullhorn," she teased. "I am getting in the shower. There is coffee in the kitchen if you want, and, thank you, by the way, for last night." Leaning over, Sango kissed Miroku on the tip of his nose, then, bouncing off the bed before the lecherous monk could grab hold of her.

As the hot water sprayed down on her, Sango's thoughts drifted to the previous night.

****FLASH BACK****

Miroku picked Sango up and expertly maneuvered through the hallway and up the stairs, articles of her clothing and a surprising amount of hidden weapons trailing behind them. By the time they fell on her bed she was down to her undergarments, which ironically were the exact shade of Miroku's eyes.

Rearing up on his knees, his gaze was met with what he could only call perfection. The dappled light filtering through the edges of the heavy curtains reflected off her dresser mirror, casting wonton shadows across her body. His painter's eye memorized every hue and tint of color at that moment for later use. His fragile warrior would be put to canvas, if only for his private viewing.

"You have GOT to let me paint you Sango, please….." He pleaded as his fingers lightly skimmed across her taught belly, leaving involuntary ripples in their wake.

"Less talking, more kissing." Sango demanded breathlessly. Giving in easily to the need in her eyes, Miroku let the subject go in favor of pulling Sango off the bed and flush with his body. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips and her hands found purchase within his silky hair.

The monk turned painter cupped his demanding onna's face with both hands, his lips finding hers a moment later. Greedily, Sango welcomed his tongue into her mouth. As their tongues danced, Miroku moved his hands lightly down her cheeks, throat and chest. He cupped her breasts through the lacey material of her bra with both hands.

Sango arched her back, breaking the kiss allowing her favorite hentai better access to the hidden flesh. When Miroku attempted to adjust their position, Sango let out a small yip of discomfort. Understanding dawned immediately on Miroku and he gently placed her back on the bed. "Turn over." He said softly.

Sango gave him a questioning look but complied without protest. She felt the hooks of her bra release and rose slightly to remove it.

He started at the base of her skull, his fingertips applying just enough pressure to illicit a deep moan from the goddess before him. Slowly he worked his fingers and palms down her neck adding a little more pressure when he felt a particularly tight group of muscles at the crook of her left shoulder.

Sango's toes and fingers stretched then curled. Never in all her time had she ever felt heaven like this. Although she was tired, she fought to stay awake. If she fell asleep, her sexy hentai would stop his oh, so deserving worship of her body.

Miroku found another knot just below her left shoulder blade. Using his knuckles he firmly twisted his fist into the tense muscle. "Woman, have you ever relaxed a day in your life?" He asked, almost in awe of how she seemed to just shrug off the layers of tension he felt in her body.

"Not, mmmmmm…in a….long time," the demon slayer answered with a sigh. "Not even when, ooooooo, I'm taking pictures."

"I am sorry for what you have had to endure for so long. Very soon though, you will be able to relax all you want." He offered solemnly.

"'Specially if you're still around." Sango murmured as he continued down her back.

Miroku chuckled lightly as he began to work on the muscles along her spine, receiving many enjoyable moans and sighs from the woman beneath him. As his hands made their way to her lower back his thumbs slid under the elastic of her panties to reach the sensitive muscles just above her tailbone, Sango lifted her hips without thought, allowing him to remove the lacey garment.

He was truly an 'ass man' and this ass has been haunting him since he first touched it after the original meeting with Mr. Taishou. The inferno behind her eyes as she cold-cocked him was almost as beautiful as her perfectly tight ass.

"I'm not going to get knocked out if I touch your gluts this time am I?" he asked in jest.

"At this moment I would put you six feet under if you were to stop." Was the equally playful response. By this point, Sango was at a level of bliss she never knew existed. Her muscles seemed to melt under his touch. The deep-rooted pain and sourness she had become accustomed to was disappearing rapidly.

This was not what she had been expecting when he brought her upstairs. She knew he understood there was no need for seduction. She was very willing to take that final step with him, so why was he doing this? She thought as she hissed when Miroku applied just the right amount of pressure to her right hip, causing a muffled popping sound. Her right leg tingled for a few seconds as the muscles, tendons and ligaments realigned.

The monk winced at the sound but said nothing. It had to be done. Her hip was dislocated at some point and badly reset. As a result, the tendons and ligaments over compensated and muscle tissue was starting to get pinched in the small gap between the ball and socket. This is what caused the yelp from his beautiful vixen and prompted him to divert from his original course of bedding her. There will be time for that later, when she is pain free and able to fully enjoy the pleasures a man of his talents could bring to her.

While practiced in many forms of martial arts, his healing abilities where what made him a formidable opponent in combat. His chi was earthen in nature, (all life, after all, comes from Mother Nature). It was critical for him to be able to assess the overall condition of his subject. By treating his opponent as a patient, he was able to find nagging injuries, degenerative conditions in their joints and vital organs. Thus, allowing him a great advantage when a situation became physical.

This particular skill is actually what branded him a hentai. He really didn't sleep around all that much, but he did love to touch the female body. So, with many of the women he brought home, he would make a deal, she let him practice on her and she could tell her friends whatever she wanted. Moreover, he knew a few hard to find pressure points that could be quite orgasmic with the proper amount of pressure, as the unaware onna beneath him would soon find out.

Moving his fingers into position, Miroku began building his chi and focusing it into the very tips. The build-up was slow. So slow in fact, when Sango first started feeling her inner muscles twitch she thought it was a side effect of Miroku working out the kinks. As her inner core began to heat up her breath caught in her throat. With every flutter of his chi she could feel her insides tighten.

Miroku would adjust the position of his thumbs slightly with every spasm he felt from her. When she started to moan softly, he moved his left hand down the tympanic nerve along the back of her thigh to just above the inside of her knee. He felt the well toned muscles quiver harder as his fingers searched for the next pleasure point he intended to tease.

Sango no longer cared how he was making her insides boil, she never wanted it to stop. Electricity was shooting through her body at quicker intervals as she felt the monk's fingers change positions. She could feel the warm caress of Miroku's chi building under her skin. Her whole body began to visibly pulse and glow as the monk alternated the speed in which he released his energy.

Her breathes came in short pants and gasps. She made no effort to muffle the mews and moans Miroku coaxed out of her as her climax grew closer. Through the euphoric haze, she felt his fingers at her knee and then a strange surge of warm energy travel up the back of her thigh to her core and explode. Sango's body tensed then erupted repeatedly as nerve endings sent pleasure signals cascading through her.

"Mir…..Miroku," she whimpered through gasping breaths. "How….?"

"Practice my dear Sango, many years of practice. I told you, you would enjoy being with me." He purred arrogantly as his hands continued to massage her thighs as if he had not just given her a mind-numbing orgasm. As he moved to her calf muscles he fluttered his fingertips over the pulse points on the inside of both knees sending ripples of chi to her still pulsing core, lending the idea of what was yet to come.

Moving to her feet, he could not help but remember the lesson Master Hoshi had given him on these particular appendages. "Although the aches and pains are felt in the back or shoulders, it all stems from the feet. You can put all your chi into the muscles of the body, but if the feet are not properly cared for, all the pain and discomfort will come back." Then his hentai sensei proceeded to show him three different combinations of pressure points that could induce orgasms, which he gleefully used on the unsuspecting slayer.

As Sango's body began to come down from the symphony Miroku had coaxed from it, he kissed and nipped his way back up her quaking form. "Rest now….." Miroku whispered. "Let your body settle into its new, stress free state. I am not going anywhere."

***End Flash Back***

As she stepped out of the bathroom, the scent of grilled fish, meso soup and rice filled her nose. _"When did he find the time to get real breakfast food?" _She thought as she took the stairs two at a time. _"I could get used to this kind of pampering…."_


	14. A Little Bit of Wunjo

I do not own, nor profit from any of the Inuyasha characters or anime.

Please remember this has not been checked over by a Beta so be kind when you review.

A Little Bit of Wunjo

When Wunjo reappeared, she was not where she intended to be. Instead of standing in front of Tashio's home, she was in the middle of her very secret Druid's Circle.

"What the….." She started as she looked around trying to get her bearings.

"Do not be alarmed my dearest." A familiar and very unwelcomed male voice called from behind her.

Spinning around to confront the man belonging to the voice, Wunjo began to chant an angry spell, knowing it would not do full harm to her target. As she made eye contact, she spoke the last word of the incantation and the rather attractive man who incited her wrath went flying into the dense foliage.

"How dare you interfere with this prophecy you arrogant, self centered, ego driven, conniving bastard!" She fumed as the man picked himself up and brushed debris from his clothing.

With mirth in his eyes and a crooked smile, the timeless male stood tall and unafraid as the wind and trees whipped around the enraged Druid.

Is that any way to treat such an old friend, my dearest Wunjo? The unwanted male asked as he picked splinters out of his hair.

Wunjo, who was already gathering the energy needed for another spell, stepped to the middle of her Sacred Circle. As the air around her began to swirl and crackle, she uttered a single word, "Deny!" No sooner did the single syllable pass her lips than an opaque barrier surrounded the clearing.

"Leave this place now Traitor, before I call Odin's Messengers! I am sure your former best friend would LOVE to see you again." She hissed as the darkly clad figure stopped inches from the barrier.

"You realize you cannot keep me out for long. Why fight me, my love? When all I wish to do is hold you in my arms. I have missed you these past few centuries." He spoke softly, with a forlorned tone.

Wunjo felt her heart lurch in her chest at his words. Oh, she believed them. She KNEW he meant them. However, she also knew those words and retuning his affections could only lead to disaster. It had done so already once.

Gathering her wits and steeling her emotions the Master Druid responded the only way she could. "You are my one and only. Will always be the only one in my heart. But, you…. you have done unspeakable things. Things that cannot be forgotten or forgiven. Your time in isolation, it would seem, has changed nothing. You 'still' meddle where you do not belong! Go AWAY LOKI! Go back to the frost giants. I do not want to be forced, once again, to aid in your incarceration. Please, I beg you…." She pleaded, tears of anger and longing glistening her eyes.

The frost giant Demi-God went rigid, his eyes turning cold. "All that I did I did for you. To make sure you were given everything you deserve. You should be Queen. Odin should have chosen you as his successor, NOT that ego-driven, spoiled brat of a son! I did what I thought necessary!"

"You brought war and destruction to my family's home. You plotted the assassinations of my uncle and cousin! You lead the frost giants into Valhalla and nearly turned it into a black hole!" Wunjo charged. "You did this to further your agenda, not mine. I was happy with my station and power within the hierarchy! I told you as much again and again and again!"

The Trickster King saw the hurt in the druid's eyes, the rage that caused her flesh to quiver. He felt the angry pulsing of her power through the barrier and for a moment, he could not breathe. The sight he beheld was that of the woman he fell for eons ago. Her ankle length, red hair whipping around her like a fiery crown. Her emerald eyes glowing with the power bestowed to her by Mother Nature Herself. Her aura spinning and writhing through the grove like a typhoon.

"By the Gods, you still take my breath away." He said over the roar of magik and wind, not bothering to hide the longing he felt for her.

"Your words hold no sway with me Loki. Your misdeeds are too great to over look," was the Druids answer. Her words sharp and emotionless.

"But that is why I have come. An unforeseen consequence of one of my past deeds has knocked the time line of your beloved prophecy out of balance. A balance I can put right with your help. Only for you would I be willing to undo all I have done." The God of Mischief admitted, unable to meet the turbulent orbs of the woman he lost everything for.

"More lies!" Wunjo growled. "You only do for your…"

"That may have been true once, but losing you coupled with spending centuries with nothing but a dead tree and an unintelligent serpent have given me time to realize what is important to me". He interrupted. "I was blinded by my own wants and desires. Desires I tried to impose on you. I truly believed I was doing for you what you could not do for yourself. I could not imagine you not wanting to take Odin's place as ruler. Frost giant society is very different than that of the Gods. We are taught at a very young age to take what we wanted by force. That power was gained by crushing those weaker than you and by manipulating those, you cannot kill. Odin tried to show me there was more to life than violence and underhandedness. In all actuality, I should be dead for my past crimes. It was by Odin's word that I was chained to that tree instead."

"And you repay his compassion by escaping your prison and mucking up my prophecy. Laughable. You did have a great deal of time while with my serpent. Plenty of time to come up with a grand story to get me to drop my guard so you cold exact your revenge. Save your breath traitor! You were not the only one punished for what you did." Wunjo spat at her ex-lover. "I have had to endure the pain and guilt of loving you. My uncle made sure I would never forget the role I played in allowing you access to places you had no right to be in. That is the only reason I still love you, why I cannot love another. I am cursed to love the 'Valhalla Traitor' for as long as I have breath in my lungs and a beating heart in my chest. I cannot find release in the arms of another, male or female, cannot conceive an heir to inherit my power and position, feel lustful towards another being because of you… I hate you with every fiber of my being because only you can give me these things… And you can never have me again. I will not forgive you. I will not believe your sweet words of redemption and change. To do so would betray my family again… GO AWAY!"

With those words, Wunjo condensed her aura into a sphere and shot it at the surprised Demi-God. First to surround him then to whisk him away at a very high rate of speed. Sighing, she whispered the incantation to summon one of her messenger birds to inform her uncle that Loki had indeed escaped his purgatory and was spouting non-sense about redemption and flaws in her prophecy that only he could fix.

With a heavy heart, the Master Druid allowed herself to crumple onto the plush, soft grass that made up her sacred circle to await instructions from Odin.

Meanwhile…

Sesshoumaru bolted upright from a dead sleep. Something was amiss. He could feel it on his skin and taste it on the air. Or not taste it as it would seem. Kagome was not in the bed with him and there was no trace of her scent anywhere in the room. Not even on his person.

Eyes bleeding red he tore through the grounds looking for her to no avail. Fighting transformation, the frenzied Taiyoukai howled at the pre-dawn sky.


End file.
